


Murmures d'or

by Iris-Ardell (arc_en_ciel67)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 32,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arc_en_ciel67/pseuds/Iris-Ardell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorsque les armures d'or se retrouvent entre elles, de quoi peuvent-elles bien parler ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

 **Titre de la fanfiction :** Murmures d'Or

 **Auteur :** Iris-Ardell

****Murmures d'Or** **

****Une nuit avant la Guerre Sainte contre Hadès - 1987** **

La nuit était tombée, enveloppant le Sanctuaire d'un manteau de velours sombre. Dans le ciel, des feux scintillaient aux côtés de l'astre lunaire, apportant une clarté fantomatique aux choses. De temps en temps, des gardes se croisaient aux détours de leurs rondes, échangeaient quelques mots, puis repartaient de leur côté.

Dissimulées par le rideau de velours pourpre tendu derrière le trône du Pope, douze boîtes en or, douze Pandora Box. Nul ne pouvait les entendre mais elles se parlaient pourtant bel et bien, dans leur langage de Cloth. Seul Mū aurait éventuellement été en mesure de déchiffrer leur conversation. Mais il n'est pas dit qu'il aurait aimé ce qu'il aurait entendu alors...

Ce fut l'armure du Lion qui ouvrit le bal :

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent ? Je deviens fou à tourner en rond comme ça !

— Du calme Leo, lui répondit la Balance. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Ils nous appelleront lorsque ce sera le moment.

— Dieu m'a parlé, déclara la Vierge. La Guerre Sainte aura lieu dans quelques mois. Nous avons le temps de voir venir. En attendant, pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas un peu de méditation, Leo ?

Le Taureau demanda :

— Dis, Virgo, tu es sûr que ça n'aura pas lieu plus tôt que ça ? Quelques mois ça me paraît bizarrement long...

— Pfff. Vous ne ne pouvez pas comprendre la relation spéciale qui existe entre dieu et moi ! Si je vous dis que ce sera dans quelques mois, ce sera dans quelques mois, point.

— Tu devrais arrêter de fermer les yeux quand tu parles, Virgo, ça te donne un air snob...

— Tu peux parler, toi, Gémini ! attaqua le Scorpion. Dans le genre je vaux mieux que les autres...

— Ce n'est pas ma faute si mon porteur a été élu Pope.

— Élu, mon œil, oui ! Dis plutôt qu'il a usurpé le trône !

— Ah mais il y a pas que ça... se défendit le Gémeau. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, toi, Scorpius. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'avoir un porteur aussi puissant et charismatique, beau comme un dieu et...

Un cri fusa alors :

— Ah non ! Désolé mais le plus beau de nos porteur, c'est le mien ! Quand on a le nom de la déesse de l'amour, on ne peut pas être n'importe qui... D'ailleurs c'est normal, je suis moi-même l'amure la plus belle, et ce depuis les temps mythologiques.

— Vous n'allez pas remettre ça, protesta la Balance. Personne n'est au-dessus des autres. On a tous nos qualités et...

— Oh toi le donneur de morale à quatre sous, hein ! Quand on aura besoin de tes conseils, on t'appellera. En attendant, j'espère que ce ne sera plus très long, souhaita le Lion.

— Pour ma part, j'espère que cette Guerre Sainte n'aura pas lieu. On voit bien que ce n'est pas vous qui vous coltinez un malade dangereux adepte du couteau ! Chaque fois qu'il sort son attaque, j'ai la trouille de me retrouver découpé en tranches...

— De quoi t'as peur, il est mort ton porteur ! Moi je veux cette guerre au contraire ! Athéna va bien me trouver quelqu'un. Rien de tel que de cogner sur ses adversaires...

— Dis celui qui a abandonné son porteur qui était quand même un adepte de la castagne, rappela le Taureau.

— Tu rigoles ou quoi ? protesta le Cancer. J'allais pas rester avec ce gus, c'était un coup à être rétrogradé en Silver ou en Bronze !

A ces mots, un murmure d'horreur émana des Pandora Box.

— Quand j'ai vu que la vraie Athéna se trouvait du côté des Bronzes, je me suis dis "cassos" ! Voilà tout.

— Moi je serai d'avis de leur donner une leçon à ces porteurs, histoire de vérifier leur niveau et... aaatchoum !

— C'est dingue ça, Aquarius, ton porteur a disparu et tu es toujours aussi enrhumé !

— A ce propos, quelqu'un a un mouchoir ?

Le Taureau déclara alors :

— Moi je suis pour la guerre le plus vite possible. Après la défaite de mon porteur contre Syd et Bud, j'ai bien besoin de redorer mon blason.

— Je croyais que c'était Sorrento ? objecta le Bélier.

— Merde Aries est réveillé ! s'exclama le Cancer.

Pendant un moment, toutes les armures d'or se turent, de peur que leur conversation ne soit rapportée à Mū.

— Et puis moi je l'aime beaucoup mon porteur ! Il prend très bien soin de moi, ajouta le Bélier.

— Tss, fayot ! glissa le Scorpion. En attendant j'ai bien envie de piquer quelques Spectres, ou Marinas, ou... n'importe qui.

— Toi du moment que tu peux faire de l'acupuncture... fit le Lion.

— L'acupuncture c'est très bon pour la santé, je te ferai dire ! Je regrette seulement qu'il n'y ait que quinze coups, perso j'aurais bien aimé prolonger le jeu. Mais les adversaires clamsent presque tous au bout de quelques piqûres.

— Faisons un vote, qui est pour la Guerre Sainte le plus tôt possible ? s'enquit la Balance.

Toutes les Cloths votèrent "le plus vite possible", à l'exception du Capricorne qui ne voulait pas finir en kebab — on eut beau lui rappeler la résistance des armures d'or, rien n'y fit. Il fallait dire qu'El Cid, à son époque, avait tellement affûté sa lame que, depuis, la Cloth du dixième signe du zodiaque craignait un accident. Le Verseau vota non également. Pour sa part, il était d'avis que l'on fasse passer quelques épreuves aux Saints d'Or survivants pour estimer leurs compétences.

— Hé ! protesta le Lion, ceux qui n'ont plus de porteurs vivants n'ont pas droit au vote !

— Et bien je vais te donner mon avis quand même, riposta le Gémeau. Je dis que la guerre doit arriver le plus vite poss.. Non, il ne vaut mieux pas la faire. Il pourrait y avoir des morts, des blessés... La guerre, c'est mal. Attends, non, on doit la faire, c'est important de montrer à ses ennemis ce que l'on vaut. On va les écharper, les réduire en bouillie... Heu, finalement...

Une protestation collective jaillit :

— Oh la ferme le Gémox !

— Quand tu seras enfin décidé, fais nous signe... le rabroua le Scorpion. En tout cas, tout le monde a donné son avis sur la question. Sauf toi, Sagittarius.

— Bah, moi je suis le héros de l'histoire, il n'y a pas plus dévoué à la cause d'Athéna, guerre ou pas guerre, je conserve mon titre d'armure du meilleur Chevalier d'Or de tous les temps.

— En gros, pas besoin de faire tes preuves, dit le Lion. Sinon ça va les chevilles ? Je te rappelle que ton porteur s'est fait dégommer par un mioche de dix ans...

— M'en parles pas ! s'écria le Capricorne. Perso j'aurais bien empêché mon porteur de poursuivre le soi-disant traître, à dix ans, on n'est pas censé jouer avec une lame si tranchante...

— Trouillard, murmura le Cancer. Moi j'aurais bien aimé pouvoir tout découper comme ça...

— On connaît ton sadisme, Cancer.

— Ah ah ah, et pourquoi crois-tu que je suis resté aussi longtemps avec mon porteur ? J'avoue que je m'amusais bien avec lui... Pfff, Athéna n'est vraiment pas drôle.

— Je vais le dire ! Tu seras puni !

— Mais que quelqu'un assomme Aries ! réclama le Cancer.

Soudain la lumière éclaboussa la pièce, détruisant les ombres. Le Saint du Bélier s'avança vers les Pandora Box. C'était étrange, il avait cru entendre quelque chose... Il passa la main sur les boîtes sacrées, doucement, comme pour les apaiser. Non, il avait dû se faire des idées.

Haussant les épaules, Mū se détourna et quitta la salle.


	2. C'était le bon temps !

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

 **Titre de la fanfiction :** Murmures d'or

 ** **Titre du chapitre :**** C'était le bon temps !

 **Auteur :** Iris-Ardell

****Murmures d'Or** **

****C'était le bon temps !  
** **

****Palais du Grand Pope** **

****Mercredi 4 mars 1987** **

Les Saints de Bronze se reposaient à l'infirmerie, après l'éprouvante bataille du Sanctuaire. Leurs jours n'étaient heureusement plus en danger, grâce au cosmos chaleureux d'Athéna. Néanmoins, ils étaient tous les cinq très affaiblis et avaient besoin de beaucoup de repos, pendant que leurs os brisés se ressoudaient.

Saori, à genoux devant l'armure d'or des Poissons, enserra le totem de ses bras tout en laissant couler quelques larmes. Puis elle se releva, balaya une dernière fois du regard les protections sacrées, et quitta la salle.

— Ah, j'ai cru qu'elle ne partirait jamais !

— Tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça de notre déesse, Cancer, reprocha l'armure de la Balance.

— Ben quoi, moi toutes ces simagrées commencent vraiment à m'ennuyer. Sérieusement, _mademoiselle la princesse_ qui pleure sur nous alors que c'est elle qui n'a pas jugé nécessaire de ramener nos porteurs, comme elle l'a fait avec les Chevaliers de Bronze !

La Cloth du Scorpion intervint :

— Dis donc Cancer, ce ne serait pas toi qui as abandonné ton porteur ? Aurais-tu des regrets ?

— Des regrets ! Ah ah, je peux t'assurer que non, bien au contraire ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir la liberté que c'était de travailler avec DeathMask. Déjà, chaque fois que le Pope l'envoyait en mission, cela me permettait de voyager, au lieu de rester au Sanctuaire, à me morfondre, comme vous, en attendant d'éventuels ennemis. Ça c'était le bon temps !

— Je te signale qu'on est quand même sorti quelques fois, moi par exemple, pour détruire l'île d'Andromède.

— Mais pas autant que nous, DeathMask était l'assassin préféré du Pope.

— Mais cela n'était pas trop pénible d'obéir à un homme aussi mauvais ? voulut savoir le Lion.

— Mauvais ? Si tu savais... Je me souviens, lorsqu'il a lancé son attaque sur sa première cible, la toute première fois, il était tellement enthousiaste qu'il a balancé ça sans retenue, et vas-y que je me lâche !

"Problème, il y avait des civils à proximité. Quand il a vu ce qui leur était arrivé, il est devenu vert pomme et a failli régurgiter son précédent repas... Je le revois encore, à genoux, en train de chialer comme un gosse. J'ai dû lui envoyer tout mon soutien, mais, si j'avais pu lui passer un savon... Cet idiot répétait : « Je voulais pas, je voulais pas... ». Ah je vous jure, il y avait des baffes qui se perdaient !

"Enfin, monsieur s'est repris. Il s'est relevé, et a dit : « Maintenant je suis Chevalier d'Or, je suis un assassin au service du Grand Pope. Nous sommes en guerre contre les forces du mal, parfois il faut faire des sacrifices ». Enfin vous voyez, dommages collatéraux, tout ça...

"Toujours est-il qu'à, partir de ce jour, je ne le vis plus pleurnicher. Au contraire, à présent, chaque fois qu'il sortait son attaque, il se croyait obligé de la ponctuer d'un rire débile de méchant de dessin animé. Là il en faisait trop mais pas moyen de le lui dire. Moi, tout ce que je voulais, c'était un gars qui ne rechigne pas lorsqu'il y avait du travail, sans partir dans des larmes de mauviette ou au contraire, dans un rire mouaaaahesque de boss de fin de niveau. Le job, on le fait, point.

"Je dois néanmoins admettre que c'était plaisant de bosser avec lui. J'avoue que j'ai bien ri lorsqu'il a donné un coup en douce à Aiolia, dans la salle du Crusos Sunagein...

— Hé ! protesta l'armure du Lion.

— Oh ça va, c'était de bonne guerre. Moi ça m'a toujours amusé l'animosité qui existait entre ces deux-là. Et puis vous pouvez pas savoir comme c'est agréable un porteur qui ne s'embarrasse pas de scrupules. Avec lui, pas de leçon de morale comme avec certains...

Regard appuyé en direction de la Balance.

— Justement, Cancer, tu ne crois pas que DeathMask feignait son attitude de bad boy ? suggéra celle-ci. Moi ça me fait penser à un type qui s'auto-persuade que ce qu'il fait n'est pas si grave...

— Quoi ? Tu veux dire que depuis tout ce temps, il me mentait, enfin je veux dire... il jouait la comédie ? Impossible, tu ne l'as pas vu comme moi rosser ce Dragon, tu n'étais pas là quand il a jeté cette fille dans la flotte ! Celle-là, qu'est-ce qu'elle a pu me pomper l'air avec ses prières à la noix ! DeathMask pensait comme moi, ces trucs, ça donne mal à la tête.

— A moins qu'il n'ait pu supporter le pouvoir de l'amour.

— Le pouvoir de l'amoooour... singea le Cancer avec mépris. Oh pitié, si c'est ça, heureusement qu'on m'en a débarrassé alors ! Mais, sur le moment, ça avait l'air bien sincère : j'étais certain qu'il allait balancer ce têtard de Rozan dans le puits. Mais brusquement celui-ci s'est réveillé et a décidé de se battre vraiment, en flanquant une belle raclée à DeathMask. Heureusement, mon porteur a repris le dessus.

"Et c'est là, que je l'ai entendue. Cette voix. « Chevalier du Dragon, disait-elle, les armures sont faites pour préserver la paix et la justice sur Terre » Et blablabla... Une vraie marmelade de bons sentiments. Là je me suis dit, « Oh punaise, et si c'était la _vraie_ Athéna ? ». A coup sûr, si c'était bien elle et que son camp gagnait contre le Sanctuaire, j'étais bon pour passer en mode Silver ou pire, Bronze !

"C'est là que je l'ai abandonné. Le pauvre n'a rien vu venir, rien compris. « Désolé mon coco, mais je dois penser à mes miches ! Athéna, Athéna, je suis de votre côté ! »

— Et c'est moi qu'on traite de fayot... glissa Aries.

L'armure du quatrième signe du Zodiaque se racla la gorge et poursuivit comme si de rien n'était :

— Et donc, notre déesse, dans son infinie sagesse, a vu que j'étais de son côté et me voilà toujours parmi vous.

— Mouais, c'est la déesse de la sagesse quand ça t'arrange, dit le Lion.

Le Cancer haussa les épaules.

— Donc, tu étais d'accord avec ton porteur mais tu as préféré sauver ton arrière-train, résuma le Verseau. Ah là là, si seulement moi aussi j'avais pu me débarrasser de mon porteur !

— Pourquoi ? voulut savoir le Scorpion. Il y avait un problème avec lui ?

— Tu rigoles ? Tu sais ce que ça fait de vivre dans une Maison où il fait moins cinquante degrés en été, pour ne rien dire de l'hiver ? C'était dingue ça, mais, même quand Camus élevait son cosmos, ça ne réchauffait pas la pièce, au contraire, il faisait encore plus froid. Brrr... Résultat, j'étais tout le temps enrhumé, d'ailleurs ça continue, aaatchaaa !

— À tes souhaits.

— Merci. En plus, monsieur se prenait pour un professeur des écoles. Maintenant, ouvrez vos livres page dix, et faites les exercices cinq à huit... Celui-là, on aurait dû le nommer maître de tous les Chevaliers, je suis certain que ça lui aurait plu. Vous saviez qu'il surveillait secrètement les autres Saints au cas où il aurait vu des lacunes ? Il était prêt à se rendre chez le Pope pour lui demander de renvoyer le Chevalier en question en formation. Heureusement, ce n'est jamais arrivé. C'était un coup à se fâcher avec la Cloth du Saint en question.

"Et je ne vous raconte pas les séances d'entraînement ! Moins cinquante. Pas assez. Moins cent. Pas assez. Moins cent soixante-dix. Pas assez. Mais que quelqu'un lui dise d'arrêter, par pitié ! Chaque fois je suis gelé, on a beau parler de la résistance des armures d'or, moi la froidure je la sens bien !

"Le clou a été enfoncé quand ces deux malades ont essayé de produire chacun un air encore plus glacial que celui de l'autre. Pour vous dire la vérité, j'ai tourné de l'œil... Encore maintenant, j'ai la désagréable impression d'être enfermé dans une gangue de glace.

— Ah ! C'est pour ça que tu t'es placé à côté du Lion, tu voulais que sa chaleur te réchauffe ! comprit la Balance.

— Toujours aussi perspicace à ce que je vois, admit le Verseau. Leo, je m'excuse mais...

— Pff, c'est bon. Je suis le signe de feu par excellence. Je t'autorise à profiter de ma chaleur, permit le Lion.

— Merci votre Grandeur, ironisa le Verseau. Non je t'assure, je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissant.

— Nos porteurs sont tous des monstres ! C'est horrible à dire, mais je suis bien content de ne plus avoir le mien !

— Tiens donc, et pourquoi ça, Capricornus ? demanda le Taureau.

— Parce que mon porteur était un taré ! s'écria l'amure du dixième signe du Zodiaque. Tous mes porteurs étaient des tarés !

Et le Capricorne leur raconta son calvaire...


	3. Le dingue à l'épée

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

 **Titre de la fanfiction :** Murmures d'or

 ** **Titre du chapitre :**** Le dingue à l'épée

 **Auteur :** Iris-Ardell

****Murmures d'Or** **

****Le dingue à l'épée** **

Et le Capricorne leur raconta son calvaire.

— Tout a commencé avec mon premier porteur, un type tellement dévoué à la cause d'Athéna qu'il en était devenu le meilleur défenseur. Pour le récompenser, la déesse n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de lui mettre une épée entre les mains. Oulàlà me suis-je dit, avec ces excités du combat, je ne suis pas sorti du Domaine Sacré... Parce que tout le monde sait que quand deux dieux se réincarnent au même moment, ça finit toujours par une saloperie de guerre sainte !

"Et c'est ce qui est arrivé. Lors de la toute première, ça allait encore. Puis mon porteur a reçu son arme. Là encore, ça pouvait passer, ce dernier était encore relativement raisonnable.

"Mais, il y a deux cents ans, El Cid est arrivé et avec lui, les ennuis !

"Parce que monsieur ne se contentait pas de l'épée placée dans son bras, nooon. Il s'est mis à s'entraîner, et à s'entraîner, et à s'entraîner... Objectif : posséder l'arme la plus tranchante qui soit, capable de découper le métal le plus dur. Quand j'ai compris ça, je me suis dit « mais il est malaaade ! ». Ah si j'avais pu lui parler, tempérer ses ardeurs ! Le convaincre de se calmer un peu. Mais non. « Deviens encore plus tranchante, Excalibur ! Encore plus, encore plus ! Ce taré affûtait sa maudite lame comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et ma vie à moi, il s'en souciait ?

"Oh je vous vois venir... « Mais, de quoi t'as peur, on est indestructibles ». Oui ben vous connaissiez pas El Cid. Ce dingue était tellement obsédé par sa technique que, s'il avait pu découper en tranche n'importe quelle armure, de Bronze, d'Argent ou même d'Or, il en aurait été heu-reux. Ça aurait été la preuve de sa puissance, de sa capacité à protéger Athéna. Oui je sais, vous vous dites « quel intérêt de pouvoir briser des protections sacrées, il n'était pas dans le camp ennemi que l'on sache ! ». C'est tout juste ce que j'essayais de lui dire. Mais chaque fois que je tentais de lui parler, cet imbécile croyait que je l'encourageais !

« Excalibur par-ci ! Excalibur par-là ! » Par les dieux, qu'est-ce que j'en avais marre... Et la trouille aussi. Imaginez qu'il ait réussi à aiguiser sa lame jusqu'au point de non-retour ? Avec un tel énergumène, je risquais ma vie, moi ! C'est horrible à dire, mais quel soulagement lorsque ce fut la fin ! Enfin, j'allais pouvoir me reposer en attendant la prochaine génération.

— Mon pauvre, ton pauvre petit cœur a dû avoir très peur... persifla le Cancer.

— Cancer, chut ! le reprit la Balance. Et ensuite, Capricornus, avec Shura, comment était-ce ?

— Ah c'est sûr, c'était pas El Cid... Et j'ai envie de dire, tant mieux ! Mais, si au moins il n'essayait pas d'affûter son épée comme l'autre, il n'empêche que cette arme, elle était dans son bras. Aiguisée comme l'avait voulue son prédécesseur. C'est pourquoi je tremblais encore à chacune de ses attaques. À nouveau ce cri : « Excalibuuur ! ». Et à nouveau, je serrais les dents. Pardon les gars, mais je suis bien content que cette stupide bataille du Sanctuaire soit derrière nous.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous plaignez de vos porteurs, intervint le Bélier. Si vous leur obéissez, tout va bien. Capricornus, je pense que tu aurais dû faire confiance à El Cid et à Shura. C'étaient des Chevaliers d'Athéna tout de même ! Ils savaient se battre, et par conséquent, utiliser leurs attaques respectives avec sagesse. Ils avaient assez d'expérience je crois.

— Ça te va bien de dire ça, chouchou... accusa le Capricorne.

— Si je suis le chouchou, comme tu dis, c'est parce que je m'en tiens à mon rôle de protection sacrée, riposta le Bélier. Je ne cherche pas à changer mon porteur, et j'ai confiance en lui. Shion, Mū, je n'ai eu aucun soucis avec eux. Au contraire, Mū me traite agréablement bien : il me dit bonjour quand il me voit, il me parle en passant sa main sur moi, comme pour entrer en communication avec moi. Ah je vous jure que ça fait du bien d'être considéré comme quelque chose de précieux et de vivant !

— Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir ce genre de porteur, glissa le Verseau, toujours remonté contre Camus.

— Dites, vous croyez que si on en parle à la déesse, elle accepterait de changer les attaques de ses Saints ? demanda le Capricorne. Genre, pour moi ce serait une attaque à base d'étranglement...

— Tu veux rire, tu aurais la trouille de t'étouffer toi-même ! se moqua le Cancer.

— Et puis, nos porteurs ont mis des années, des siècles, à perfectionner leurs techniques, rappela le Taureau. On ne peut pas leur demander de tout balancer comme ça du jour au lendemain. Ça ne se fait pas.

— Tu veux dire que la prochaine fois, j'aurais encore droit à un taré du découpage ? Athéna, au secours ! gémit le Capricorne avec désespoir.

— Fais comme moi, chope un porteur prêt à se sacrifier pour sa déesse, et arrange toi pour rester dans la course, conseilla le Sagittaire. Perso, il n'y a pas mieux : je suis libre de mes mouvements, je protège qui je veux...

— Ah bon, fit le Taureau, je croyais que c'était l'âme d'Aiolos qui dictait ta conduite et te disait quand protéger Seiya ?

Le Sagittaire se racla la gorge.

— Heu... oui, certes. Mais il n'empêche, j'ai vraiment un sentiment de liberté. Contrairement à vous, je ne suis pas tenu en laisse non-stop. Vous pouvez pas comprendre...

— Ah ! Là ! Et maintenant, qui ferme les yeux en parlant, hein ? s'exclama la Vierge.

— Lui au moins il ne le fait pas tout le temps, glissa le Scorpion.

— Et toc, prends toi ça dans les dents ! fit le Cancer qui ne supportait pas l'attitude de la Vierge de se croire élue parce que son porteur parlait à Dieu.

— Vous n'allez pas recommencer... Je vous préviens, à la prochaine dispute, je m'arrange pour appeler mon porteur ! menaça la Balance. L'arrivée d'un Chevalier vous incitera peut-être à vous tenir tranquille.

Un ange passa.

— Oui, bon, ce n'est pas la peine de bouder non plus... qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Cancer ?

— Oh rien, je viens juste de réaliser que ton porteur est à des centaines de kilomètres, planté devant sa cascade...

Des gloussements se firent entendre.

— Dans ce cas, ce sera Taurus qui appellera son porteur, décida la Balance, vexée.

— Pas de problème, Libra, accepta le Taureau. Tu peux compter sur moi.

— Merci. Au moins un qui est raisonnable.

— Désolé, tout le monde ne peut pas avoir la sagesse infuse... persifla le Scorpion.

— Je n'ai jamais prétendu l'avoir ! se défendit le Taureau.

— Mais comme tu es cul et chemise avec la Balance et le Bélier...

— ...en gros t'es catalogué parmi les donneurs de leçons, termina le Cancer. Ça va, ça va, j'arrête !

La Balance cessa de lui faire les gros yeux.

— Mais, vous croyez vraiment qu'il y a des clans parmi nous ? voulut savoir le Poisson.

— Oh que oui ! s'exclama le Scorpion. D'ailleurs, les voici...


	4. Clans

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

**Titre de la fanfiction :** Murmures d'or

****Titre du chapitre :**** Clans

**Auteur :** Iris-Ardell

****Murmures d'Or** **

****Clans** **

— Mais vous croyez vraiment qu'il y a des clans parmi nous ? voulut savoir le Poisson.

— Oh que oui ! s'exclama le Scorpion. D'ailleurs, les voici... Pour commencer, les donneurs de leçons à quatre sous, j'ai nommé Aries, Taurus et Libra.

— Si on vous donne des leçons, c'est peut-être parce qu'on ne peut pas vous laisser seuls cinq minutes sans que vous fassiez des vôtres, déclara la Balance.

— C'est vrai, vous êtes intenables quand vous vous y mettez, renchérit le Taureau.

— Moi je fais ce qu'on me dit de faire, dit le Bélier. Qui suis-je pour décider mieux que mon porteur ?

— Là, qu'est-ce que je disais ? fit le Scorpion à l'intention des autres armures.

— Bon, ça fait un clan, nota le Poisson. Et les autres ?

— Pas difficile, ensuite on a le clan des "je pète plus haut que mon cul".

— Rhoo, surveille un peu ton langage !

— Monsieur n'aime pas entendre la vérité, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant tu en fais partie, Virgo, asséna le Scorpion. Et que je me la raconte parce que mon porteur discutaille avec Dieu... Avec Dieu ! Rien que ça ? Ensuite nous avons Gémini. Dans le genre narcissique, il se pose là.

— Que... quoi ? Moi, narcissique ? s'étrangla le Gémeau. On peut savoir d'où ça te vient ?

— Tout simplement de toutes les fois où tu nous as bassinés avec ton Saga, et qu'il est beau comme un dieu, et qu'il est si puissant qu'il a réussi à usurper la place du Pope... Et nanani et nanana.

— Oui, et bien si mon porteur n'avait pas eu à protéger un mioche, ce ne serait peut-être pas le Saga qui serait monté sur le trône, intervint le Sagittaire.

— Tadam ! Et voici notre troisième larron, j'ai nommé Sagittarius ! Oui, si vous réfléchissez un peu, qui se la joue perso sous prétexte qu'il est l'armure du héros, ce valeureux héros sacrifié ? Et qui ne se sent plus parce qu'il prête main-forte au Chevalier Pégase, le nouveau défenseur de la cru... heu, d'Athéna ? Virgo, Gémini et Sagittarius, voilà trois compères qui valent mieux que les autres, n'est-ce pas ?

— Minute ! s'exclama le Verseau. Tu n'as pas parlé de Pisces.

— Oh je t'en prie, répondit le Scorpion. Pisces tient tellement à son maquillage, pardon, à son apparence, qu'il est mort de peur à l'idée de se prendre un mauvais coup. C'est bien pour cela qu'il est avec les pétochards.

— Pé... pétochards ? répéta le Poisson, guère ravi.

— Oui. Toi, le trouillard et mister Freeze.

Ce fut un concert de protestations. Et le Cancer éclata de rire, un rire qui domina la cacophonie ambiante.

— J'avoue que tu les as bien cernés, regardes-les, ils ont tout de suite compris qu'on parlait d'eux !

Un silence gêné se fit alors, que le Scorpion prit plaisir à briser :

— Ça oui, ils se sont reconnus. Cette mauviette de Capricornus ne cesse de nous bassiner avec sa hantise du canif, quant à Aquarius, que voulez-vous que je vous dise, le froid l'a rendu frileux.

— Tant que tu y es, tu pourrais me dire dans quelle catégorie tu me classes, voulut savoir le Cancer. Et fais attention à ta réponse !

— Dans le clan des sadiques, bien sûr !

— Ah bon, dans ce cas on est deux.

— Comment ça ?

— Une armure qui se réjouit de piquer les fesses de ses adversaires, tu appelles ça comment ?

— Ah ça, tu ne peux pas nous coller des étiquettes et en réchapper ! signifia Le Poisson, toujours froissé.

Le Scorpion réfléchit deux secondes, puis :

— D'accord. Du moment que je ne suis pas avec les narcissiques, les donneurs de leçons ou les pétochards... Au fond, ça me convient très bien.

— Dites, vous n'auriez pas oublié quelqu'un ? rappela le Lion, vexé d'être le dernier à savoir où il se situait.

— Oh, le chaton se sent abandonné... le nargua le Cancer.

— Alors, pour toi j'ai hésité, répondit le Scorpion. D'un côté tu te crois le meilleur, mon porteur est l'un des héros, tout ça, _mais_ , la fougue de ta jeunesse te range à part, dans les... chiens fous, je dirais. Ah c'est ça ou tu rejoins les nombrilistes !

— Marre, mais marre de rester le petit jeune ! Mon porteur s'est battu contre les Titans, c'était d'ailleurs le hér... Non ça va, j'ai rien dit.

— En ce qui me concerne, je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord pour Gémini, avança Capricornus. Il est crispant à toujours hésiter entre deux options. Pour moi, il est aussi inclassable que Leo. Un vrai bipolaire !

— Je ne suis _ni_ narcissique, _ni_ bipolaire ! protesta le Gémeau avec force. Je ne le suis pas... Je ne le suis pas, hein ? Et mercredi, vous m'avez embrouillé l'esprit, maintenant je ne sais plus !

Les autres armures se jetèrent un regard entendu, plein de commisération.

— Je propose qu'on vote pour un clan spécial instables du ciboulot, suggéra le Cancer.

— Dans ce cas, il faudra y mettre Virgo, parce que parler à Dieu... fit le Lion.

— Excusez-moi, mais je pense que je vais rejoindre le clan des nombrilistes, annonça le Poisson. Je les préfère aux anxieux.

De nouveau, un beau brouhaha, pendant lequel chacun y allait de son argument pour ne pas faire partie du clan qu'il jugeait le moins glorieux. Jusqu'à ce que la grosse voix du Taureau prenne le dessus :

— Et bien, Scorpius, il me semble que tes pronostiques ne valent pas grand chose. Dis moi, tu les sors d'où tes affirmations ?

— De la partie horoscope du journal, pourquoi ?

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : J'avoue, pour le coup de l'horoscope, j'ai inventé pour les besoins de l'histoire : il n'est pas question de peureux ou de narcissiques dans les vrais. On va dire que c'est un horoscope spécial dont s'est inspiré Scorpius, une version spéciale Sanctuaire.


	5. Ceux qui s'y croient

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

 **Titre de la fanfiction :** Murmures d'or

 ** **Titre du chapitre :**** Ceux qui s'y croient

 **Auteur :** Iris-Ardell

****Murmures d'Or** **

****Ceux qui s'y croient** **

— De la partie horoscope du journal, pourquoi ? répondit le Scorpion.

Aussitôt les autres armures firent entendre leur désapprobation à grands coups de « oh bah alors... » et de « d'accooord... », le tout accompagné de yeux levés au ciel.

— Attendez, attendez, intervint le Sagittaire. Il nous a raconté n'importe quoi, mais personne ne peut nier la supériorité de certains d'entre nous.

— Tiens donc ! fit le Poisson. Et par certains, tu veux parler de toi, je suppose ?

— Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? acquiesça le Sagittaire. Mon porteur est le héros de l'histoire, celui qui s'est courageusement sacrifié pour Athéna. Lorsqu'il m'a appelé, cette nuit-là, et que j'ai compris que ce mioche dans ses bras était la déesse, je me suis d'abord dit : « Oh le con, qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec elle hors du temple d'Athéna ? ». A coup sûr, cet idiot allait récolter un blâme et moi je serai la risée des autres Cloths...

"Mais avant ça, je me suis demandé, pourquoi m'avoir invoqué ? Je n'ai pas tardé à le savoir... L'autre excité du canif semblait vouloir en découdre avec lui. Et là, mon porteur a sorti une fable comme quoi le bébé était Athéna elle-même. Stupeur et tremblements. Ne me dites pas qu'il avait été jusqu'à enlever ce nourrisson divin ! C'en est suivi une histoire selon laquelle le Pope lui-même aurait attenté à la vie de la petite.

"Là, j'avoue que je ne comprenais plus rien. La seule chose dont j'étais sûr, c'est que notre adversaire, enragé, n'allait pas nous laisser filer comme ça.

— Ah m'en parle pas ! gémit le Capricorne, tout aux souvenirs que suscitait en lui le récit de son confrère.

— Bref. Handicapé par la gamine, mon porteur s'est pris plusieurs Excalibur dans la tête. Shura, persuadé d'avoir accompli sa mission, est reparti au Sanctuaire. Et moi je suis retourné dans ma Pandora Box. Je pensais que mon porteur allait se remettre, quand même, un Chevalier d'Or ! Mais il était plus mal en point que je le croyais.

"Ce vieil homme est arrivé, ce touriste. Entre nous les touristes, je ne les aime pas, trop curieuses ces bêtes-là. La suite vous la connaissez, je fus, ainsi que l'enfant, confié à cet étranger. Quand j'ai compris que j'allais devoir repartir avec lui, j'ai voulu hurler. Quoi ? Non mais oh, ça va pas ? Je vais pas aller au Japon, c'est ici que j'habite moi ! Hélas, j'avais beau m'égosiller, ce vieux ne comprenait strictement rien à ce que je disais. Pire, il ne m'entendait même pas.

"Je me suis retrouvé seul, loin de tout, de tout ce que je connaissais du moins. Et là, l'ennui a commencé. Rien. Je ne faisais rien. Même pas un petit échauffement histoire de se dérouiller les muscles. Rien, nada. Ah si. Je posais pour des photos, avec la mioche habillée de ses plus belles robes. Une vraie princesse ! « Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là, sortez moi de là ! » suppliai-je en vain. Personne ne m'entendait, ni ne faisait attention à moi. Ce désœuvrement, ce cauchemar, ont duré treize ans.

— Mon pauvre, s'apitoya le Bélier. Qu'est-ce que je ferais si je n'avais plus les marques d'affection et de respect que me prodigue mon porteur...

— Il y a eu les Galaxian Wars. Au début ça m'a rendu furieux. Quoi, on allait me donner en pâture au gagnant, et vu l'absence de doré dans le coin, j'allais échoir à des gens d'une caste inférieure. Des Bronzes !

Murmures d'horreur parmi les armures, chacune partagée entre la pitié pour le Sagittaire et le soulagement de ne pas être à sa place.

— J'ai vu leur niveau, et je me suis dit : « aï aïe aïe, c'est _ça_ , les champions ? » Même pas fichus d'atteindre la vitesse de la lumière ou le septième sens !. Franchement j'en ai eu honte pour eux. Des amateurs, voilà à qui on me destinait.

"Mais ce type est arrivé. Tout feu tout flammes. Plein de haine. Ah ça, on peut dire que lui il avait vraiment envie d'en découdre. Et il m'a enlevé. Il a osé faire ça. Certains Bronzes se sont lancés à notre suite. J'ai été séparé en plusieurs morceaux, j'ai même perdu la tête !

Nouveaux témoignages de sollicitude et d'indignation de la part des autres Cloths.

— Lorsque, enfin, j'ai retrouvé ma totalité, mon porteur, que tout le monde croyait mort, a jugé bon d'intervenir de l'au-delà. Pour m'ordonner de protéger ce Bronze, ce Seiya. A bon, parce que c'était lui, le nouvel élu ? Ma foi. Mon vrai porteur devait savoir ce qu'il faisait, admit le Sagittaire en insistant sur le "vrai".

"Depuis j'ai compris que ce gamin méritait sa promotion. Après tout, faut bien commencer quelque part, non ? Lui il avait commencé au bas de l'échelle. C'est lui qui a sauvé Athéna. Donc si on compte bien : premier porteur qui sauve la déesse, deuxième pseudo porteur qui sauve la déesse. Alors, vous voyez que je suis nettement supérieur !

— Moui, j'avoue que tu ne t'en tires pas trop mal, accorda la Vierge. Cependant, de là à te croire supérieur... Ah ah.

— Elle a quelque chose à dire la dame en prière ? s'enquit le Sagittaire d'un ton menaçant.

— En effet. Ton, tes porteurs sont les héros, on est bien d'accord. Mais que seraient les héros sans adversaires dignes de ce nom ? Dois-je rappeler comment je l'ai dominé de bout en bout, ce Seiya ? Enfin, je dis moi, je veux dire moi et mon porteur. Lui et les autres, par terre, inconscients et vulnérables. Ceci dit, avec un porteur comme le mien, c'était couru d'avance. Quand on parle avec Dieu, normal d'être le plus puissant...

— Et oh, minute papillon, intervint le Gémeau. Je vous signale que comme adversaire, je me pose là. Mon porteur était quand même le Grand Pope. Non mais le Grand Pope, quoi ! Alors, Virgo, ton porteur tutoyait peut-être le divin, en attendant le mien commandait à quatre-vingt huit Chevaliers, sans compter les gardes.

— Et en enlevant une dizaine de personnes, glissa le Taureau.

— Mais... oui bon, si on veut. N'empêche le Big boss de fin de niveau, c'était quand même Saga. En plus, quoi de plus normal qu'il se soit retrouvé à ce poste ? Quand on est aussi beau et bon qu'un dieu, on... quoi qu'est-ce qui te fait rire Pisces ?

— Beau et bon ! Tu oublies que mon porteur était le plus beau parmi les Saints d'Athéna, dixit le Pope lui-même. Quant à être bon... heu... Non mais c'est bien, c'est bien de soutenir son porteur envers et contre tout.

— Je vous ferai dire qu'entre le dirigeant de l'armée d'Athéna et Dieu lui-même, il n'y a pas photo. C'est mon porteur le mieux placé. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui aurait dû gouverner.

— Et comment il aurait fait ça les yeux fermés ? demanda le Gémeau. Qu'il arrête un peu de vivre dans son monde et on en reparlera.

— Je sens que cette discussion va encore durer des heures... fit le Taureau d'un air las.

— Que veux-tu, ils s'y croient... répondit la Balance d'un ton indulgent. Et il faut bien que jeunesse se passe.


	6. Beauté et force brute

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

 **Titre de la fanfiction :** Murmures d'or

 ** **Titre du chapitre :**** Beauté et force brute

 **Auteur :** Iris-Ardell

****Murmures d'Or** **

****Beauté et force brute** **

Le silence revint peu à peu. Bientôt brisé par le Poisson :

— Pour tout vous avouer, j'ai beau dire, c'était usant de travailler avec un type aussi beau qu'Aphrodite...

— Tiens pourquoi ça ? voulut savoir le Taureau.

— Parce qu'il faut tenir le standing, tiens ! Comme mon porteur était le plus bel être humain de la Terre...

Ici le Gémeau se racla la gorge, mais ne dit rien.

— … pas question de combats à mains nues qui auraient risqué de le défigurer ! poursuivit le Poisson comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué.

— J'ignorais qu'il était narcissique à ce point, admit le Lion.

— Ah mais lui il aurait bien aimé se battre, hein ! C'est juste que, comme ça, mine de rien, je faisais de mon mieux pour l'influencer et le dissuader d'en venir aux mains. Le coup des roses, d'où croyez-vous qu'il vienne ? De l'opération de la sainte Athéna ? Balancer ces fleurs empoisonnées, rien de tel pour éviter le corps-à-corps ! Ah je dois dire que j'ai eu une bonne inspiration quand j'ai... heu... quand il a été décidé que les Chevaliers des Poissons combattraient avec des roses. Cela dit, la beauté associée à ces rosacées n'était pas de tout repos...

"Prenez Albafica par exemple. Rien à dire, le mec beau, traits fins et chevelure de ciel, amure scintillante, la classe quoi ! Hélas son partenariat avec ses fleurs avait corrompu son sang. Si bien qu'il n'osait plus se mêler aux autres. Là, je dois dire que, pour moi, c'était un peu frustrant. Non parce que j'aurais bien aimé, moi, converser avec les autres Cloths. Et puis comment voulez-vous qu'on sache que nous étions... qu'il était le plus beau s'il restait dans son coin ? Moi ce que je voulais, c'était briller en société, être admiré. Au lieu de ça, monsieur jouait les solitaires. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu m'ennuyer tout seul...

"Et Minos est arrivé, prêt à mettre le Sanctuaire à feu et à sang. Quand il a forcé mon porteur à se frapper lui-même, j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette attaque d'enfoiré ? Mon porteur, un pantin ? Et puis quoi encore ? Heureusement, Albafica a réussi à le vaincre avant d'être trop défiguré. Certes il est mort lui aussi, cependant il avait accompli son rôle de Chevalier, tout en gardant un minimum son élégance. C'était tout ce que je lui demandais.

"Ensuite, il y a eu Aphrodite. Comme pour ses prédécesseurs, j'ai usé de tout mon talent pour l'empêcher de se salir les mains. Et lui il communiquait avec les autres, à l'inverse d'Albafica, alléluia ! Ah ce que c'était plaisant d'entendre le Pope dire que mon porteur était le plus beau des quatre-vingt-huit Chevaliers !

— Mouais... fit le Gémeau.

Une fois de plus, le Poisson fit celui qui n'avait rien entendu.

— Chaque fois qu'il sortait de son Temple ou qu'il recevait des visiteurs, je veillais à ce qu'il soit irréprochable. Vous pouvez pas comprendre la pression que ça pouvait être de s'assurer qu'il serait toujours le plus magnifique des Saints d'Or !

— Ben tiens !

— Bon il a quelque chose à ajouter, le schizophrène ? s'emporta finalement l'armure du douzième signe du Zodiaque.

— Rien, à part que c'est mon porteur que l'on comparait à un dieu.

— Ça y est, ça recommence ! soupira le Verseau, les yeux levés au ciel pour le prendre à témoin.

Gémeaux et Poisson allaient protester lorsque soudain :

— Ça suffit avec vos jérémiades ! asséna le Taureau d'un air sévère. Pisces, tes histoires de beauté sont à mourir d'ennui, sache-le. Tu te plains que c'est difficile de tenir son rang du plus... comment tu disais déjà ? _magnifique_... Alors que d'autres ont des problèmes bien plus importants.

— Comme toi, Taurus ? s'enquit la Balance d'un ton apaisant.

— Quoi... que... exactement ! Moi ce que j'aime c'est la castagne, et chaque fois que le Sanctuaire est attaqué, devinez qui est le premier à clamser (façon de parler)? Mon porteur ! Et oui. À quoi ça sert d'avoir des attaques surpuissantes s'il ne tient pas la distance avec nos ennemis ? Il n'y a qu'avec Seiya et les autres Bronzes qu'il a fait son job sans me faire rougir. D'accord il les a laissés passer, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils se sont pris ! Ah je peux vous dire que les coups de mon porteur, ils les ont sentis passer.

"Mais ensuite... Syd et Bud, ces traîtres, ou Sorrento (choisissez qui vous voulez), bref ces ennemis qui arrivent et qui le mettent k.o en trois coups de cuillère à pot, là je dis stop ! Surtout que le Sorrento, il aurait pu l'écraser comme une mouche s'il l'avait voulu. Non mais vous avez vu ce type ? Comparé à Aldébaran, il n'y a pas photo : un poids plume ! Et en plus monsieur se bat avec une flûte. Une flûte, nom de...

— Ah ah, Taurus qui s'énerve ! s'esclaffa le Cancer. Moi qui te prenais pour un vulgaire donneur de leçons comme Libra ! Mais dis-moi, tu en as à revendre du ressentiment...

— Hein ? Mais non... Je...

Coup d'œil en direction de la Balance, laquelle vint au secours de son ami :

— Il est très difficile d'être parmi les premiers défenseurs de la déesse. Moi par exemple, je n'ai aucun mérite, puisque je me retrouve au milieu. Mais Aries et Taurus sont les tout premiers remparts contre les ennemis.

— N'empêche que c'est le Taureau qui se fait battre à chaque fois, ne put s'empêcher d'insister le Cancer.

Le taureau faillit lui sauter à la gorge mais la Balance secoua la tête et le deuxième signe du Zodiaque se contenta de répondre :

— En tout cas mon porteur est toujours vivant, _lui_.

— Attends, on n'a pas encore eu affaire à l'armée d'Hadès...

— Et bien qu'ils viennent, je les attends ! Cette fois on ne les laissera pas passer ! J'en suis sûr, mon porteur va assurer cette fois !

— C'est bien Taurus, approuva la Balance, c'est bien d'avoir confiance en soi.

— Mais dis-nous Libra, demanda le Verseau, ça fait quoi de travailler avec le plus sage des Golds ?

— Que veux-tu qu'il dise, il est aussi ennuyeux que son porteur !

— Cancer, chut ! Laisse-le parler !

— Oh vous savez (ici la Balance toussa)... À vrai dire...

— Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu as une dent contre ton porteur ? Monsieur Libra, armure de Dohko le sage, aurait donc des griefs ? Allez raconte !

La Balance voulut décliner l'invitation mais toutes les armures s'étaient tournées vers lui, les yeux et les oreilles grands ouverts, attendant son récit avec impatience.

La Cloth du septième signe du Zodiaque soupira et commença :

— Et bien...


	7. Pétage de plombs

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

**Titre de la fanfiction :** Murmures d'or

****Titre du chapitre :**** Pétage de plombs

**Auteur :** Iris-Ardell

****Murmures d'Or** **

****Pétage de plombs** **

La Cloth du septième signe du Zodiaque soupira et commença :

— Et bien... J'aimerais pouvoir dire que mon porteur a toujours été un être réfléchi et calme, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Pour tout dire, jadis il était assez prompt à s'enflammer.

— Pas possible ! s'exclama le Cancer. Ce petit vieux n'a pas toujours été un un distributeur de morale à quatre sous, comme toi ?

La Balance se racla la gorge et répondit :

— Je suppose qu'on peut dire ça... Lorsqu'il était jeune, il démarrait souvent au quart de tour, mais, vu que le Pope de l'époque m'a remis à lui, je présume que ça signifiait qu'il avait la carrure pour. Néanmoins, souvent j'ai eu envie de le freiner, oh juste un petit peu. Le courage c'est très bien, mais encore faut-il avoir une idée derrière la tête avant de se lancer tête baissée dans la mêlée.

Le Poisson prit alors la parole :

— Dis, pour ce qui est de l'impulsivité, je crois que notre chaton se pose là.

— Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le chaton ?

— Je veux simplement faire remarquer que dès qu'il y a un combat, tu fonces dedans en oubliant toute prudence. A moins que ce soit le fait de ton porteur ?

— Mais.. Non. Personne ne me force à faire quelque chose que je ne veux pas faire, déclara le Lion. Mon porteur et moi on s'entend très bien, on est en phase.

— Donc, si je comprends bien, à présent que ton porteur a découvert la sagesse, tout va pour le mieux ? demanda le Taureau à la Balance.

— ...

— Libra ?

— (murmures indistincts)

— Libr...

— Noooon ! Ça ne va pas pour le mieux ! s'écria la Balance d'un ton désespéré.

Son cri du cœur surprit les autres Cloths. Le Poisson cessa de mirer l'or de son alliage avec satisfaction ; le Verseau et le Capricorne arrêtèrent leurs messes basses ; le Lion stoppa sa bouderie et lui lança un regard étonné ; l'attention du Gémeau et du Sagittaire fut captivée ; le Cancer siffla ; le Bélier eut un regard apeuré ; la Vierge secoua la tête ; le Scorpion ouvrit de grands yeux et pour finir, le Taureau tenta de calmer son ami :

— Allons, allons, ce n'est pas grave...

— Siii ! Vous pouvez pas savoir, personne ne peut se douter de cet enfer ! Depuis qu'il est dans ce corps rabougri, il est devenu in-vi-vable ! Pour tout, pour chaque situation, il a une histoire prête à l'emploi... Une fois il a sorti une veille légende où il était question de toilettes ! De toilettes ! Même _là_ , faut qu'il ramène sa science ! J'en peux plus ! Si vous saviez...

Et la Balance éclata en sanglots déchirants.

— C'est bien, pleure un bon coup, ça va crever l'abcès, le réconforta le Taureau.

— C'est ça, chiale pour qu'on puisse te renvoyer ça à la figure, persifla le Cancer, peu enclin à la compassion. Non mais sérieux, toi qui nous bassines avec ton moralisme, voilà que tu te plains de ton porteur... qui est quoi ? fait du même tonneau que toi ! Tous les deux vous faites la paire, alors c'est pas la peine de venir pleurnicher !

L'armure du septième signe abandonna le Taureau dans les bras duquel elle sanglotait et, agrippant le col du Cancer, opposa à la face de celui-ci un visage défait, dont les yeux au regard de fou laissaient peu de chance quant à sa santé mentale.

— Hé ! protesta le Cancer en tentant de se dégager.

— Mais justement, moi je voulais quelqu'un de calme, de raisonnable ! C'est vrai que je vous énerve avec mes leçons moralisatrices, mais avec lui, ça va bien plus loin ! Tu peux pas comprendre ! Ce type, c'est l'enfer ! Avec lui c'est tout ou rien. Après chaque bataille, il faut qu'il analyse le combat. Il analyse tout ! J'en peux plus... De l'air, j'ai besoin d'air ! De laisser mon pauvre cerveau se reposer... Un tel degré de raisonnabilité, de moralisme, c'est pas humain ! Je peux pas faire un pas, un mouvement, sans qu'il ne me sorte une de ses fables ! Au-secours...

— Heu... fit le Cancer.

Et il refourgua la Balance dans les bras du Taureau, lequel continua de consoler son ami. Les gémissements de celui-ci étaient si sonores que...

— Non mais ça va, c'est bon, on a compris ! dit le Scorpion. Mets la en sourdine, on va t'entendre et si Mū arrive, c'en est fini de notre petite réunion !

— Je suis désolé...

— Scorpius, apparemment Libra a gardé en lui ce fardeau sans en parler à quiconque, alors maintenant que les vannes sont ouvertes, c'est difficile pour lui de se contenir.

— Monsieur Taurus, psychologue pour armures, se moqua le Cancer.

— Personnellement j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre. Tu es tellement moralisateur toi-même, franchement ça m'étonne que tu penses ça de ton porteur.

— Tout simplement Pisces, parce que là, trop c'est trop. Il voulait quelqu'un qui se batte, et qui soit en même temps raisonnable. Or là il a droit au summum de la sagesse. Lorsque celle-ci est poussée à l'extrême, on peut craindre des dommages cérébraux irréversibles.

— Maintenant que tu le dis, Taurus, c'est vrai que j'avais remarqué que Libra avait un petit grain... insinua le Cancer.

— Mais il va s'en remettre hein ? s'inquiéta le Verseau.

Sa sollicitude toucha la Balance qui avait cessé de pleurer, seul un tressaillement le secouait de temps à autre et il reniflait régulièrement.

— Merci Aquarius... Je suis... je suis navré de m'être donné en spectacle comme ça. Si vous pouviez ne rien dire à personne...

— Ne t'en fais pas. N'est-ce pas, Cancer ?

Et le Taureau de rouler de gros yeux menaçants à son confrère.

— Mais oui, mais oui...

— Mon pauvre Libra, j'ignorais que ton partenariat avec le champignon était si dur... s'apitoya le Gémeau. On dit que c'est lui qui doit succéder à mon porteur à la place de Grand Pope, mais franchement, quand on entend ça, on peut douter du bien fondé d'une telle décision !

— Ce Dohko doit avoir un problème : pour réussir à mettre sa Cloth dans un tel état, faut vraiment y aller ! Personne n'a fait passer de tests psychologiques aux porteurs avant qu'ils n'enfilent leurs armures ? voulut savoir le Capricorne.

— Ah oui, tiens ! On aurait dû le faire pour le mien, qui sait ce qui s'est passé dans son enfance pour avoir le désir de tout découper comme ça !

— Moi qui croyais que seuls Saga et sa Cloth étaient dérangés... murmura la Vierge.

— Oh toi la ramène pas, quand on passe son temps les yeux fermés, ça n'est pas non plus un très bon indicateur de santé mentale... le rabroua le Scorpion.

— Je t'ennuie, Scorpius.

— Et moi je t'emm...

— Scorpius, Virgo ! C'est fini ces querelles de cour de récré, oui ?

Devant le ton sévère du Taureau, Scorpion et Vierge se turent mais continuèrent à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux.

Brusquement le jour se fit dans la salle. Le Chevalier du Bélier s'avança vers les Cloths, tout en froissant les deux points sur son front. Non, rien. Il aurait pourtant juré avoir entendu comme des cris.

Son regard se posa sur l'armure de la Balance et il dit, sûr de lui :

— Ma pauvre amie, je te comprends, à moi aussi ton porteur me manque, nous aurions bien besoin de sa sagesse...

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce, rendant celle-ci aux ténèbres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je donne volontairement aux armures des attitudes et mimiques humaines, pour illustrer leurs propos. Par exemple, l'armure de la Balance n'a pas vraiment d'yeux, tout ceci est une façon de parler.


	8. L'aveu

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

 **Titre de la fanfiction :** **Murmures d'or**

 ****Titre du chapitre :**** L'aveu

 **Auteur :** Iris-Ardell

 

****Murmures d'Or** **

****L'aveu** **

 

— Je ne veux pas dire, mais avec nos porteurs on n'est pas dans la mouise... déclara le Verseau.

— N'exagère pas, contesta le Taureau. Ce n'est pas parce que toi, Capricornus et Libra sont mal tombés que c'est le cas pour les autres.

— Tout à fait ! Il ne faut pas parler mal de nos porteurs, nous avons un partenariat avec eux, appuya le Bélier.

— Tu m'aurais étonné... chuchota le Cancer avant de lancer d'une voix plus forte :. Bon le chouchou, t'es gentil mais on n'a pas besoin d'entendre tes mièvreries !

— Au contraire ! insista le Taureau. Après le récit de Libra, j'ai très envie d'en écouter un qui soit positif. Allez, Aries, raconte nous ton... partenariat avec Mū .

— Et bien, par où commencer ? Comme je vous l'ai déjà raconté, mon porteur a un très grand respect pour moi. Lorsqu'il me voit, il me salue, lorsqu'on combat ensemble, je l'entends m'encourager par télépathie. Armure sacrée, prête-moi de ta puissance, accorde-moi ta protection ! C'est bien ma belle ! Ça se voit, il est très content de moi, il est même fier.

— Ah je vois, se moqua le Cancer, pas étonnant que tu lui cires les pompes...

— En attendant, j'ai l'impression d'être quelqu'un de grande valeur, d'être spécial, riposta le Bélier. D'ailleurs, vous vous plaigniez, mais avez-vous imaginé que si vous remplissiez votre rôle, vos porteurs ne seraient peut-être pas aussi... désagréables ?

À ces mots, le Capricorne, qui somnolait, se réveilla en sursaut et protesta :

— Hein, quoi, pardon ? Je te signale que, tous ici, on travaille dur, sous les ordres de nos porteurs ! Aucun n'est du genre tire-au-flanc, alors tes conseils genre faut être bien obéissant et ça se passera bien, tu te les gardes !

— Oulà, Capricornus qui sort ses cornes... nota le Scorpion.

— Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il y a ici, de toute évidence, des individus qui n'ont aucune envie de coopérer avec leurs porteurs, insista le Bélier. Avez-vous seulement envisagé de leur parler via le cosmos ?

— Non, bien sûr, tu penses bien, on se plaint parce qu'on aime ça ! répondit le Capricorne.

Au même instant, le Verseau ironisait, lui aussi :

— Leur parler ! Ah ben ça alors, quelle bonne idée !

Le Capricorne ajouta :

— Non mais tu crois quoi ? Évidemment, qu'on leur a parlé, du moins on a essayé. Ces balourds s'imaginent qu'on les encourage ! Désespérants, qu'ils sont !

— Bien dit ! approuva le Verseau.

— Alors vous vous y prenez comme des manches, asséna le Bélier.

— Retenez-moi ! s'écria le Capricorne, sur le point d'attraper le Bélier par le cou pour l'étrangler.

Les autres armures s'interposèrent et, après un petit moment où le Capricorne se débattait entre leurs bras, le calme finit par revenir.

— C'est bon, c'est bon, assura la Cloth du dixième signe du Zodiaque en époussetant l'or de son alliage, comme un homme qui resserrerait sa cravate après une petite échauffourée.

— Je dois admettre que ça me fait plaisir de te voir dans cet état de fureur, Capricornus, avoua le Cancer. J'avais peur que tu ne sois qu'une chiffe-molle qui ne sait que se plaindre, mais en fait, tu sais aussi te battre, hein ?

Et de lui faire un clin d’œil.

— Encore heureux... marmonna le Verseau. C'est pas les combats qui nous défrisent, c'est l'incroyable manque de savoir-vivre de nos porteurs. C'est si difficile à comprendre ?

Regard appuyé en direction du Bélier. Lequel resta un instant dubitatif, avant de hausser les épaules.

— Bon, je suppose que tout n'est pas de votre faute, admit-il.

— C'est surtout que tu es chanceux, intervint la Balance. J'aimerais, moi aussi, avoir droit à de petites phrases gentilles, au lieu de son habituelle leçon de moral !

— Hé les gars, vous remarquez rien ? voulut savoir le Scorpion.

Tous les autres se penchèrent vers le Bélier et le scrutèrent avec attention. Mal à l'aise, celui-ci se mit à rougir.

— Ah ah ! triompha le Scorpion. Tu mens, Aries, tu mens depuis le début !

— Mais, heu, comment peux-tu affirmer une chose pareille ? se défendit le Bélier.

— Aries est en effet très mal à l'aise, remarqua le Lion. Mais comment as-tu fait pour deviner Scorpius ?

— Facile, quand votre porteur arrive à faire avouer n'importe quoi aux gens grâce à sa technique de la Scarlett Needle, vous en prenez de la graine et du coup c'est facile de repérer un type qui ment.

— Alors comme ça, la vie n'est pas toute rose ? commença le Cancer d'une voix douce et fleurie avant de crier : Maintenant tu vas nous dire la vérité bougre de bête à cornes !

Le Bélier sursauta, jeta des regards craintifs à gauche et à droite, mais ne rencontra aucune compassion. Rien que des yeux braqués sur lui avec attention et sévérité. Il finit par soupirer :

— D'accord, d'accord ! En fait...

Comme il hésitait, les autres armures se penchèrent sur lui encore plus, lui donnant l'impression d'être sur le point d'être broyé par un mur doré.

— Une telle sollicitude de la part de mon porteur, c'est lourd ! admit-il enfin.

— Je le savais ! Je le savais ! jubila le Capricorne en pointant une patte vers le Bélier.

— Capricornus, laisse-le parler, ordonna le Taureau.

— C'est vrai, j'ai toujours dit que Mū était parfait mais en fait, il est un peu trop parfait. Il ne cesse de me demander comment je vais. J'ai envie de lui répondre : « ben comme il y a cinq minutes, quand tu m'as posé la question ! ». Il est bien gentil, mais j'aimerais bien qu'il me lâche un peu. Et puis... A cause de lui, de sa façon de me traiter, on me considère comme un sale chouchou.

— Mais tu es un... commença le Cancer.

Aussitôt interrompu par la Balance qui émit un gros « chut ! »

— Oh je sais bien que c'est ce que vous pensez tous, continua le Bélier. Mais la vérité, c'est que j'ai peur. J'ai la trouille d'être abandonné par mon porteur. Si un jour il ne voulait plus de moi, hein ? Si, au beau milieu d'un combat, il décidait de me retirer de lui ? Je ne veux pas me retrouver tout seul face à un ennemi !

— Heu... on lui dit que normalement ce sont les armures qui peuvent décider de quitter leurs porteurs ? murmura le Cancer à l'oreille du Scorpion.

— Laissons-le mariner encore un peu, lui répondit ce dernier.

— Donc, en résumé, tu as autant la frousse que nous, conclut le Verseau. C'est bien de l'admettre enfin !

— Il n'y a donc pas un porteur qui vaille le coup ? voulut savoir le Capricorne.

Un regard aux alentours lui montra des Cloths qui se dévisageaient avant de piquer du nez, comme gênées.

— C'est pas vrai... fit-il. Tu avais raison tout à l'heure Aquarius, on est dans la crotte jusqu'au cou.

— Que peut-on faire pour y remédier ?

— Je ne sais pas, Aquarius. Je propose que ceux d'entre nous qui n'ont pas encore parlé de leurs porteurs nous racontent leurs points de vue. Qu'on sache vraiment à qui nous avons affaire.

— D'accord, Capricornus, approuva le Taureau. Alors, à qui le tour ?

Un rapide coup d’œil et :

— Toi, Virgo ! désigna-t-il.

— Et mince...

La Vierge hésita puis se mit à parler :

— Comme vous le savez, je suis une Cloth extrêmement forte et précieuse. Mon signe est particulièrement puissant. Mais mon porteur, lui, se croit au-dessus de tout le monde. Monsieur se croit le nombril du monde parce que, soit-disant, il parle avec Dieu ! Tss ! Et cette manie de fermer les yeux comme s'il était trop bien pour regarder le monde autour de lui...

— C'est-à-dire que... commença le Scorpion.

Il s'interrompit de lui-même, conscient sans doute qu'essayer de faire remarquer à son confrère que ce portrait lui ressemblait étrangement, était vain.

— Il se dit le plus proche de Dieu, continua la Vierge comme si de rien n'était. Quel culot ! S'il y en a un qui peut se targuer d'être assez spécial pour obtenir la faveur des dieux, c'est bien moi ! Non mais, sincèrement, entre cet humain et une armure, le choix est vite fait ! Surtout que sans moi, ben le Shaka, il ne pourrait même pas lancer ses attaques. Non, je vous le dis, il n'y a qu'un seul favori des dieux, et c'est moi.

— D'accooord. Et sinon les chevilles, ça va ? s'inquiéta le Lion tout en regardant les autres pour les prendre à témoin.

— Comment veux-tu que ses chevilles lui posent problème, il est à genoux ! répondit le Scorpion. Pas besoin de marcher !

La Vierge ouvrit grand les yeux.

— Ah oui ? Et bien en attendant, je suis largement supérieur à mon porteur, sans moi il ne serait rien. Alors de l'entendre se la ramener avec son « je suis le plus proche de Dieu » moi ça m'énerve prodigieusement. Qu'il la ferme un peu et qu'il pense à me remercier d'accepter de travailler avec lui.

Et la Vierge referma les yeux.

Un ange passa.

— Bien... qui veut se plaindre, maintenant ? s'enquit le Taureau. Allez, ne soyez pas timides !

— Pourquoi pas le chaton ? proposa le Cancer avec un petit sourire.

Toutes les autres armures se tournèrent vers le Lion, avides d'en savoir plus sur sa relation avec son porteur.

 

 


	9. Pleurnicherie

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

 **Titre de la fanfiction :** Murmures d'or

 ** **Titre du chapitre :**** Pleurnicherie

 **Auteur :** Iris-Ardell

****Murmures d'Or** **

****Pleurnicherie  
** **

Toutes les armures se tournèrent vers le Lion, avides d'en savoir plus sur sa relation avec son porteur. La Cloth du cinquième signe du Zodiaque se racla la gorge et commença :

— Pour tout dire, j'ai noté une légère amélioration dans son comportement. Non parce qu'avant, c'était intenable. Sous le prétexte que le pauvre petit chou a souffert de la soit-disant trahison de son frère, il me bassinait avec ses états d'âme...

"Pourtant, au début, j'ai bien essayé de le mettre sur la voie, en lui parlant via le cosmos. J'essayais de l'inciter à réfléchir par lui-même, à faire confiance à son cœur...

Ici, le Cancer ricana.

— Mais oui, son cœur, riposta le Lion. Ça peut paraître cucul dit comme ça, mais vous savez tous combien les Chevaliers sont friands de ces formules : « brûle mon cosmos » « Je me battrai de toute mon âme »« je sens dans mon cœur que tu n'es pas mauvais, bien que tu sois mon ennemi »... Blablabla.

"Donc, j'ai tenté de lui ouvrir les yeux. Peine perdue, cet imbécile n'écoutait rien et passait son temps à pleurnicher — surtout ne le répétez à personne ou sa réputation va en prendre un coup... Mais il était sans cesse : « ouin, mon frère tu as trahi le Sanctuaire, ouin, les autres Chevaliers/gardes sont tous contre moi... ». Mais arrête donc de geindre comme ça et remue-toi un peu le cerveau ! Voilà quel était le fond de ma pensée.

"Sérieusement, le type il est Saint d'Athéna, et Saint d' _Or en plu_ s, et il est pas fichu de remarquer que sa déesse n'est plus dans le Domaine Sacré !

À ces mots, les autres armures secouèrent la tête avec désapprobation.

— Moi je lui aurais envoyé une ou deux petites piqûres bien dosées...

Le Verseau mit un terme au rêve éveillé du Scorpion :

— Je sais que l'acupuncture te fait fantasmer, mais n'oublie pas que, sans ton porteur, tu ne peux pas faire grand-chose. Notre rôle est de protéger ces incap... heu, ces Chevaliers. Mais c'est vrai que c'est très frustrant de ne pouvoir leur dire le fond de notre pensée.

— Donc, reprit le Lion, j'ai dû supporter ses combats contre les autres Chevaliers et même des gardes, non mais des _gardes_ , quoi ! parce que monsieur devait laver l'affront laissé par son frangin. _Mais quel affront ?_ avais-je envie de hurler. II est parti avec la gosse divine pour lui sauver les miches ! Le cosmos d'Athéna n'est plus là, bon sang c'est quand même pas compliqué à comprendre, si ?

— Si on va par là, aucun de nos porteurs ne s'en est rendu compte, nota le Taureau.

— Oui, mais le tien, il te soûlait pas avec ces histoires de trahison. De double trahison : celle envers le Sanctuaire et celle vis à vis de lui-même. Cette histoire me sortait par les yeux...

— Tu dis pourtant que tu as remarqué une amélioration ? intervint la Balance.

— Oui c'est vrai, et heureusement, sans quoi j'aurais été dans l'obligation de le quitter. Cette amélioration est venue après son passage au Japon, quand il a rencontré la vraie Athéna. Bien sûr, d'abord ce crétin a voulu la transpercer de son attaque, pour soi-disant la tester... Mais oui, c'est ça : alors soit, c'est ta déesse et ce que tu fais est un crime de lèse divinité, soit ce n'est pas elle et tu balances ton Plasma Foudroyant sur une donzelle humaine et sans défense... Chapeau mon gars, pour un Chevalier, t'as tout compris...

"Finalement, il aura mis le temps mais il a enfin compris. Sauf qu'il est revenu au Domaine Sacré. Où il a subi l'attaque du Grand Pope, qui lui a lavé le cerveau. Mais bien, hein, dans le genre, je lave plus blanc que blanc... Ah ! du blanc, il y en avait dans sa tête. C'était tellement impeccable qu'il ne restait plus de place pour les neurones.

"Et c'était reparti pour un tour ! Cette fois, il s'en prenait aux défenseurs d'Athéna, les vrais, ceux qui la protégeaient depuis le début. Il a fallu l'intervention de ce Cassios pour rompre le sortilège.

— Ah, Cassios... fit le Capricorne avec une certaine nostalgie. Je sais pas vous, mais moi je l'aimais bien. Vous croyez qu'il aurait eu la même technique que mon porteur si on avait travaillé ensemble, tous les deux ?

— Tiens c'est pas idiot comme idée, ça, approuva le Verseau. Parfois, faut pas chercher loin, les Chevaliers ratés sont pleins de qualités que n'ont pas les Saints diplômés.

— Ben en tout cas, il pouvait pas être pire que nos porteurs, déclara le Cancer.

— Pour en revenir à mon histoire, depuis que la mort de ce Cassios lui a ouvert les yeux, mon porteur s'est enfin décidé à se battre du bon côté. Et maintenant, c'est plus « mon frère je te hais » mais « mon frère je t'admire ». Ça a été long mais il y est arrivé !

— Je sais pas comment tu as eu la patience de supporter ça, moi j'aurais pas pu, avoua le Scorpion.

— Au fait, ton porteur, c'est quel genre ? voulut savoir le Lion.

— Le genre indulgent. Non c'est vrai ! Pour chaque combat, il me sort sa Scarlett Needle. Jusque-là, tout va bien. Mais après une ou deux piqûres, il invite son adversaire à choisir entre la mort et la folie. Parfois ça va très vite, à peine le temps d'une petite pique que, oups, le gars est déjà mort. Mais parfois ça dure, ça dure... Avec Hyôga par exemple. Pendant trois plombes, j'ai dû supporter les « Encore douze... huit... cinq piqûres et tu seras fini » et les « Je me bats pour Athéna, je n'ai pas peur de mourir, ma cause est juste ». Sérieux leur duel, il commençait à s'éterniser.

"Moi ce que je reproche à mon porteur, c'est de laisser le choix à l'ennemi. Mais flanque lui Antarès tout de suite au lieu de tergiverser ! C'est vrai, quoi, avec un adversaire comme le Cygne, il prend le risque que ce dernier découvre le septième sens. Parce que, oui, un Chevalier qui dure autant de temps sans clamser dans un combat contre un Chevalier d'Or, risque de trouver l'ultime cosmos... Et c'est bien ce qui est arrivé, d'ailleurs. Quand Hyôga est sorti de la huitième Maison, mon porteur avait pas l'air con. Soit il avait attaqué et blessé un vrai défenseur d'Athéna, soit il laissait partir un ennemi dangereux. Il arrivait pas à se décider, alors il s'est dit « on verra la suite des combats ».

"Moi c'était tout vu, quelque soit le vainqueur, c'est les types indécis qui allaient payer. Que la foudre vienne du Pope ou de la déesse, forcément, l'un des deux allait sortir vainqueur et malheur aux Saints qui n'avaient pas scrupuleusement combattu pour lui.

"Tout ça pour dire que je trouve mon porteur un peu trop hésitant. Ou trop laxiste, c'est vous qui voyez. Avec cette manie de laisser le choix à l'ennemi. Manquerait plus qu'il l'installe dans un fauteuil et qu'il le laisse choisir le programme télé ! Non mais oh ! C'est ta Maison, c'est à toi d'anéantir ton adversaire une bonne fois pour toutes, au lieu de le mettre devant un choix ! Et s'il choisit de gagner, hein ? T'auras pas l'air bête. Bon je dis ça, je dis ça... Je sais bien que, normalement, un Chevalier d'Or ne perd jamais.

— Mais il peut se faire retourner le cerveau, glissa le Lion.

— Heu, minute Scorpius...

Tous se tournèrent vers le Gémeau, qui poursuivit :

— Tu te plains que ton porteur est indécis ? Laisse-moi te dire ce qu'est un indécis...


	10. Virus

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

**Titre de la fanfiction :** Murmures d'or

****Titre du chapitre :**** Virus

**Auteur :** Iris-Ardell

****Murmures d'Or** **

****Virus** **

— Tu te plains que ton porteur est indécis ? Laisse-moi te dire ce qu'est un indécis... Tout a commencé lorsque le Pope Shion a désigné Aiolos comme son successeur. J'ai bien senti que mon porteur se réjouissait pour son confrère. Sincèrement. Et brusquement je l'ai entendu se dire à lui-même : « Maudit sois-tu, Aiolos ! ». Et là aussi, il était sincère. J'ai pensé qu'il était fatigué, et aussi un peu vexé de ne pas avoir été choisi. Que ce n'était que temporaire.

"La nuit même, il a assassiné son supérieur, puis il s'est rendu dans la chambre d'Athéna avec cette dague en or. Là je me suis dit « d'accord, donc il est vraiment énervé et il s'est vengé du Pope, et maintenant il veut éliminer la gosse divine pour ne pas être gêné dans sa prise du pouvoir. C'est bien, mon porteur est quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'il veut et qui met tout en œuvre pour l'obtenir ».

"Et voilà-t-il pas qu'après que Shura lui ait dit que sa mission était accomplie, et une fois seul, monsieur se met à pleurer ! Heu, je sais pas si tu es au courant, mais c'est TOI qui a ordonné l'exécution du Sagittaire... Là, j'avoue que je ne comprenais plus. Il voulait gouverner oui ou non ? Il devait se débarrasser des gêneurs, oui ou non ?

"Les années ont passé. Je savais qu'il se rendait parfois à Rodorio pour apporter de la nourriture aux indigents, et soigner les malades. Et dans le même temps, je pouvais entendre ses pensées, cruelles et mesquines vis-à-vis des villageois. Il se considérait comme un dieu et les autres n'étaient pas dignes de lui.

— Un sacré hypocrite celui-là, nota le Cancer.

L'armure des Gémeaux le détrompa :

— Oh que non ! C'était ce que je pensais au début, mais force m'a été de constater qu'il était de bonne foi. Voyez-vous, il croyait ce qu'il pensait, que ce soit de nobles ou odieuses pensées. Le mec il était capable de ressentir et de penser deux choses différentes _en même temps_.

"Forcément, son comportement s'en ressentait. Tantôt il était aimable et magnanime, tantôt c'était une vraie peau de vache. Du coup moi je ne savais plus sur quel pied danser. On était censé défendre la paix et la Justice, ou bien tout faire pour continuer à régner comme un despote ? J'ai cru à un moment qu'il avait enfin choisi son camp. En effet, depuis quelque temps, depuis surtout qu'il se faisait passer pour Arles, le frère du défunt Pope, il multipliait les coups bas et les ordres machiavéliques. C'était, par exemple, la construction d'une immense pyramide de glace, en Sibérie.

"Alors, quand les Bronzés sont arrivés dans la troisième Maison, j'étais certain qu'il allait les écraser comme des moucherons. Mais ce Chevalier Andromède a réussi l'exploit de le toucher, alors même s'il se trouvait loin de lui. Cette fois, c'était sûr, le Bronze allait finir aplati comme une crêpe.

"Et là j'ai vu mon porteur, celui qui avait la puissance et la force, celui qui avait tué le précédent Pope, celui qui était suffisamment balèze pour faire sa loi, ce type je l'ai vu parler à son reflet dans un miroir. Son reflet qui lui a dit « non arrête, c'est pas bien ! ». Et nianiania. Résultat, il a laissé Andromède sortir de la Maison en vainqueur.

Ici, si la Cloth des Gémeaux avait eu un chapeau, elle l'aurait ôté de sa tête et l'aurait mordu de toutes ses forces.

— Raah je vous raconte pas ! Dingue, j'allais devenir dingue ! Non mais c'était pas bientôt fini ? Mon porteur, c'était un type bien ou une crapule ? Et moi, je servais qui, ou quoi ? Non parce que j'aurais bien aimé savoir dans quel camp j'étais, moi !

"Il y a eu la bataille finale. Allez, maintenant c'est le moment de montrer qui tu es vraiment, essayais-je de dire à mon porteur. Je voulais l'encourager à choisir une position et à s'y tenir. Je l'ai vu pleurer (oui, encore) quand il a enlevé son masque devant Pégase. Bon, il a choisi son bon côté, me suis-je dit avec soulagement.

"Et soudain le voilà qui attaque le petit Bronze. Marre, j'en avais marre... Tellement que j'en ai pleuré (oui, moi aussi). Pégase a cru que je chialais parce que mon porteur me décevait. Mais en fait, c'était parce que j'en avais ras-le-bol de le voir osciller comme une girouette au gré des courants d'air. Mais qu'il se pose une fois pour toutes, nom de... Qu'il me dise quoi faire ! Se battre à la fois pour le Bien et le Mal, c'était pas une vie. Je voulais lui dire de choisir son camp une fois pour toutes. Mais ce crétin n'a rien compris.

"Lorsqu'il a attaqué Athéna, j'ai pu constater qu'au même moment, son cœur pleurait des larmes de sang. Cette fois c'en était trop ! Je l'ai quitté. Pas parce qu'il défendait le mal, comme l'a cru cette cru, heu... la déesse. Mais parce que je voulais lui donner une leçon et le faire réfléchir. Bon mon gars, t'es bien gentil mais quand tu sauras ce que tu veux, fais-moi signe !

— En somme, qu'il se soit attaqué à Athéna, qu'il ait fait tant de mal, ça t'était égal, toi tu désirais juste savoir où te situer, remarqua la Balance.

— Mais... oui. Moi je veux savoir pour qui ou quoi je me bats. C'est le B.A BA, non ?

"Toujours est-il que quand Athéna a dit que l'attaque des Bronzes avait détruit son côté maléfique, j'ai eu envie de crier « victoire ! ». Enfin, enfin j'allais pouvoir me battre dans une seule direction, pour un seul but. Pas trop tôt ! J'étais prêt à revenir vers lui, on allait pouvoir travailler ensemble correctement.

"Et c'est là que cet imbécile s'est fracassé la poitrine.

"Noooon ! ai-je hurlé. Pitié, ça ne peut pas finir comme ça ! Maintenant je me retrouvais sans porteur. Alors que la guerre contre Hadès se rapprochait de jour en jour. J'étais bon pour finir sur une étagère, au lieu d'accompagner les autres au combat. Décidément, ce Saga, il m'aura tout fait... A cause de lui, j'avais eu droit à des maux de tête carabinés, et lorsque c'était enfin terminé, ce débile, ce salopiaud, décidait de se faire la malle. Ah oui, super, très courageux !

"Je vous le dis, ce porteur, c'était déception sur déception...

Le Gémeau conclut ses paroles en secouant la tête. Le Cancer siffla.

— Dis-donc, t'es plutôt indécis toi-aussi, rappela-t-il en regardant son confrère d'un œil soupçonneux.

— Mais c'est vrai ! s'exclama le Capricorne. Regardez : Virgo se prend pour l'élu des dieux, Gémini n'arrive pas à se décider, Aquarius joue les professeurs, Libra nous ennuie tous avec sa morale de quatre sous, Scorpius qui fantasme sur l'acupuncture...Vous vous rendez compte de ce que ça veut dire ?

Les armures échangèrent un regard et haussèrent les épaules.

— Non... dis-nous, demanda le Taureau.

— Nos porteurs nous contaminent, voilà ce que ça veut dire ! Ce sont des virus sur pattes et ils nous refilent toutes leurs saloperies !

— Heu, moi je vais bien, fit le Taureau Bon je suis un peu.. beaucoup c'est vrai, déçu que mon porteur se fasse battre le premier mais au fond, il ne me dérange pas.

— C'est vrai certains ne sont pas atteints, comme toi-même Capricornus. Au contraire, tu es l'exact contraire de ton porteur...

— Ça ne fait rien, Libra. J'ai peut-être eu la chance de naître immunisé contre ce virus. Mais je n'en démords pas : nos porteurs vont finir par nous tuer, ou par nous rendre fous.

— Que peut-on y faire ? demanda le Verseau.

— N'importe quoi, pourvu que ça cesse ! On se bat à leurs côtés, on risque nos peaux à les protéger pendant que les ennemis leur balancent des attaques de malades, moi je dis stop !

— Et que proposes-tu ? voulut savoir le Cancer.

Le Capricorne hésita un bref instant, puis :

— C'est simple. Faisons grève !


	11. Dispute

  **Disclaimer :** L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

**Titre de la fanfiction :** Murmures d'or

**Titre du chapitre :** Dispute

**Auteur :** Iris-Ardell

**Murmures d'Or**

**Dispute**

**Lundi 9 mars 1987**

La proposition du Capricorne avait été adoptée à l'unanimité. C'est ainsi que, quelques jours plus tard, les armures d'or se retrouvaient une fois de plus réunies. Sans plus attendre, le Poisson commença :

— Bon alors, quelles sont les nouvelles ?

Le Lion répondit :

— Comme convenu, j'ai refusé de protéger mon porteur. Le pauvre, il n'a rien compris : lors de son combat amical avec Milo, les coups de celui-ci sont parvenus à le toucher. Résultat, il s'est tordu de douleur sur le sol, une vraie anguille ! De le voir pleurnicher comme ça, j'avoue que ça m'a fait honte. Non mais pourrait pas faire preuve d'un peu plus de retenue ? C'est vrai quoi, toujours à chialer pour rien ces Chevaliers ! D'ailleurs, ça m'a rappelé le temps où mon porteur geignait à tout va à cause de la prétendue trahison de son aîné.

— Je te signale que le mien a pris cher aussi, déclara le Scorpion. C'est bien simple, en ce moment il est à l'infirmerie du Sanctuaire, le corps couvert de bandages suite au Lightening Plasma.

— Ah ah ! ricana le Cancer. C'est sûr que c'est moins facile avec des protections aussi efficaces que des armures de fer-blanc !

— Moi je peux pas dire : mon porteur est toujours aux Cinq Pics, dit la Balance en haussant les épaules.

— Le mien, c'est cause perdue, avoua la Vierge. Il a déclaré que j'étais impur, il m'a retiré de lui en disant qu'il allait prier Athéna pour mon salut. Prier pour moi ? Genre je suis un vulgaire pécheur ! Non mais de quoi je me mêle ? En tout cas, il ne s'est pas remis en question, non non... Monsieur est encore persuadé d'être sorti de la cuisse de Jupiter.

Et la Vierge conclut ses paroles en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Le mien a tout de suite été voir Mū pour lui demander de l'aide et... Et, une minute ! intervint le Taureau. Il manque quelqu'un : où est Aries ?

— Tiens c'est vrai, fit le Poisson. Mū doit vouloir essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe, vu que c'est lui qui répare les armures...

Comme obéissant à un appel, la porte s'ouvrit et le Saint du Bélier apparut, portant sur son dos la Pandora Box contenant son armure. Il avança vers les Cloths, posa la boîte à leurs côtés, puis fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il marchait étrangement, mais les armures présentes ne parvenaient pas à comprendre pourquoi.

— Ouf, soupira le Verseau lorsque la porte se referma.

— D'accord, ils n'ont pour l'instant rien compris, raison de plus pour continuer le mouvement ! assura le Capricorne.

— J'ai entendu mon porteur promettre une autre joute à Milo. Cette fois même une armure en fer-blanc sera plus efficace que moi ! promit le Lion.

— Stooop ! Arrêtez, arrêtez tout !

Les Cloths se tournèrent vers la Pandora Box du Bélier. De celle-ci émanait une douce lumière dorée.

— Aries ? Tu te sens mal ? s'inquiéta le Taureau.

— Mal ? répéta le Bélier. Ah non. Ah non au contraire, j'ai jamais eu autant d'énergie. Notre plan est complètement foireux.

— Mais explique-toi ! exigea la Balance.

— Nos porteurs sont désespérants. Et le mien est le pire ! Vous savez pas ce qu'il a fait ce crétin ? A votre avis, pourquoi je pète la forme ?

Un ange passa, puis le Taureau comprit :

— Attends, tu veux dire que...

— Ouuui ! Cet abruti s'est entaillé les poignets et m'a arrosé de son sang ! J'ai essayé de lui signifier que ce n'était pas ça qui allait arranger les choses, mais peine perdue ! Il s'est vidé au maximum de ses capacités.

— Aaah, c'est pour ça qu'il marchait comme s'il était soûl, saisit le Cancer.

— Le pire c'est que cet idiot va dire aux autres Chevaliers de faire la même chose ! On est bien d'accord, on voulait juste les secouer un peu, leur faire peur un chouilla pour qu'ils changent leurs comportements de psychopathes ?

— C'était ce qui était prévu, oui, acquiesça le Poisson. Enfin, moi ça ne me concerne pas, vu que mon porteur a clamsé pendant la bataille du Sanctuaire.

— Mais ils se rendront compte que se vider de leur sang ne servira à rien, n'est-ce pas ? Ils sont quand même pas aussi cons !

Le Bélier cassa aussitôt l'espoir du Scorpion :

— Tu rigoles ? Mū a prévu une séance collective de dons du sang. Il y a tout à parier qu'il incitera les autres à verser leur fluide vital jusqu'à l'extrême limite de leurs forces... Et comme vous le savez, Hadès ne va pas tarder à se manifester, sans compter les autres dieux comme Poséidon, qui peuvent profiter d'un instant de faiblesse pour nous attaquer.

— Alors le fait de faire grève était une mauvaise idée, déclara la Balance. Mais au fait, elle est de qui cette idée grandiose ?

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le Capricorne, lequel se mit à bafouiller :

— Hein, heu, eh oh ! Je vous signale qu'on était tous d'accord !

— D'accord pour dire qu'on ne les supportait plus, pas qu'on voulait qu'ils crèvent ! On fait comment, nous, si on n'a plus de porteurs, on va affronter l'armée d'Hadès tout seuls ? répliqua le Lion. Leur flanquer la trouille, d'accord, mais les éliminer, non !

— Capricornus, tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! accusa le Scorpion. Toi et tes idées débiles !

— Tout ça a commencé parce, malheureusement, on a hérité de porteurs qui ne valent pas un clou. Cherchons dans nos mémoires, il y a certainement eu des Chevaliers qui valaient le coup ! proposa la Balance.

Un nouvel ange passa. Les armures se regardaient, circonspectes, essayant de deviner les pensées de leurs voisines. Qui allait commencer ? Et pour dire quoi ?

Ce fut le Cancer :

— Bon, autant vous le dire, s'il y en a un que j'ai envie de retenir, c'est bien Manigoldo. Voilà un Chevalier digne de ce nom : il n'a jamais pleurniché au moment de faire son travail, lui, et jamais je ne l'ai entendu ricaner bêtement. En plus, il a affronté Thanatos lui-même ! Brave petit ! Ah j'étais fier de lui. Il y en a combien qui peuvent se targuer d'avoir combattu un dieu, même mineur ? Et sa façon de s'adresser à l'ennemi, avec raillerie, comme s'il se moquait d'avoir en face de lui un être infiniment plus fort.

Et le Cancer hocha la tête, comme pour appuyer ses propres déclarations.

— Oh là, je crois que Cancer va rejoindre le groupe des narcissiques ! fit le Scorpion.

— Ce n'est pas se vanter lorsqu'on dit la vérité, répliqua l'intéressé.

— Pff, amateur. Ton Manigoldo aurait dû prendre exemple sur Asmita.

— À d'autres, riposta le Cancer. Ton Asmita, il ne savait rien faire d'autre que de se morfondre avec ses doutes stupides. Paraît qu'il hésitait entre Athéna et Hadès !

— Justement. Asmita a su trouver la voie. L'illumination, tu sais ce que c'est ? Et d'ailleurs, _qui_ a fabriqué le rosaire représentant les cent-huit Étoiles maléfiques ? Hein ?

— Ton rosaire, n'importe qui en aurait fait des billes !

— Pas du tout, il était très solide ! protesta la Vierge.

— Peuh, mon Manigoldo lui il était l'élève du Grand Pope, et toc !

— Oui mais le mien s'est approché du divin. Son noble sacrifice en fait un être exceptionnel. L'être le plus proche des dieux, c'était lui.

Le Cancer n'en démordait pas :

— Manigoldo a affronté un dieu, répéta-t-il. Ton Asmita, il était planqué pendant que les petits Bronzes essayaient de maintenir les Spectres à distance. Ouh le Chevalier d'Or qui a besoin d'être protégé par les petits jeunes !

— Une fois encore, c'était pour la bonne cause ! Sans le rosaire pour lequel il s'est sacrifié, tu peux me dire comment les Saints auraient su combien d'ennemis il leur restait à éliminer ? Quant à avoir affronté un dieu... Si encore le dieu en question avait disparu sous ses coups... Mais c'est finalement Sage qui a enfermé Thanatos. Ton Manigoldo, lui, il s'est fait occire !

— N'empêche, se battre contre une divinité, et avec le Pope comme équipier, excuse-moi mais ça te dore le blason.

— Oui mais...

— Ah non ! s'écria la Balance. En voilà assez ! On l'a tous compris, vos précédents porteurs étaient d'un niveau élevé.

— De toute façon, c'est Rasgado le plus noble des Golds Saints. La preuve, il a fait des émules : des petits jeunes qui ont décidé de mettre leurs vies en jeu en s'entraînant pour devenir Chevaliers. Bon vivant, extrêmement puissant, droit dans ses bottes, Rasgado était un modèle. Il a même réussi à faire douter ce Kagaho du Bénou ! Preuve que sa force d'influence était intense.

— Je te rappelle que ce type est quand même mort face à un Spectre de seconde zone, rappela le Cancer, qui décidément voulait à toute prix que son favori soit placé en tête des combattants.

— Qu'il a éliminé alors que son propre cœur ne battait plus. Tu en connais beaucoup, des comme ça ?

— Ah misère, je sens qu'on n'est pas sorti... gémit le Capricorne. Et, juste comme ça, vous faites concurrence à la Vierge ? Non parce que vous trois, vous avez chacun parlé en fermant les yeux. Vous êtes tous devenus snob ou quoi ?

Ce fut un concert de protestations. Chacun voulait donner son avis et cela passait par dominer les autres de la voix.

— Du calme, du calme ! Chacun son tour, proposa le Bélier, toujours enfermé dans sa boîte. Cancer, Taurus et Virgo ont eu leurs temps de paroles. Qui veut poursuivre ?

— Dégel était un bon Chevalier.

— On t'écoute, Aquarius, accorda le Bélier.

 


	12. Nostalgie

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

**Titre de la fanfiction :** Murmures d'or

****Titre du chapitre :**** Nostalgie

**Auteur :** Iris-Ardell

****Murmures d'Or** **

****Nostalgie** **

— Dégel était un bon Chevalier.

— On t'écoute, Aquarius, accorda le Bélier.

— Déjà, j'ai rarement vu un type avec une telle classe. Non mais rendez-vous compte, il lisait son bouquin alors que l'assaut sur la cathédrale d'Hadès était imminent ! Un tel sang-froid, ça me plaît. Pour autant, c'était un combattant qui savait ce que voulait dire "se jeter dans la bataille". Il avait l'air calme, comme ça, mais attendez un peu qu'il trouve son adversaire ! Bon d'accord, avec la Wyverne, il a merdé. C'est que toute cette retenue, fallait bien qu'elle sorte à un moment. Le pauvre Dégel était tellement furieux contre le radis, heu je veux dire Rhadamanthe, qu'il en a été aveuglé et qu'il n'a pu se battre au maximum de ses capacités. C'est la seule chose qui m'ait déçu chez lui. Franchement, à quoi sert ce flegme légendaire si c'est pour partir au quart de tour et perdre ses moyens ?

Le Verseau secoua la tête.

— Faudrait savoir, intervint le Cancer, tu voulais qu'il reste calme ou qu'il se jette dans la bataille ?

— Qu'il soit calme. Et qu'il se jette dans la bataille. Les deux ne sont pas incompatibles que je sache.

— D'accooord... fit le Cancer en regardant les autres armures pour les prendre à témoin.

Comment voulez-vous qu'un type soit zen et qu'il se batte au même moment ? Cette question, la Cloth du quatrième signe ne l'avait pas formulée, mais tous la comprirent. Sauf le Verseau, qui continua :

— A part cette erreur de parcours, je suis plutôt satisfait de lui. Et sa fin, cet ultime sacrifice !

— Heu oui, alors là excuse-moi mais dans le genre sacrifice, permets-moi de te rappeler mon porteur, répliqua le Scorpion. C'est pas tous les Chevaliers qui peuvent se targuer d'avoir une attaque si ultime qu'elle risque d'entraîner la mort de son utilisateur.

Le Cancer éclata de rire :

— Tu rigoles ? Et le Shiryu avec son.. heu.. Dragon Ultime ou Suprême, je crois ? Demande à Capricornus.

— Mon dieu, m'en parle pas ! gémit l'intéressé. J'ai bien cru que j'allais finir réduit en cendres cette fois-là ! Non mais il y a pas idée ! Un dangereux malade, voilà ce qu'était ce Shiryu !

— De toute façon, pour toi, tous les Saints sont des malades.

— Scorpius, si je pouvais, je likerai ce que tu viens de dire, accorda le Cancer.

— Tu quoi ? Je crois que c'est pas de notre temps, objecta le Taureau.

— Bien sûr, c'est pour ça que j'ai dit : si je pouvais.

— De toute façon, on se demande tous ici pourquoi Capricornus a été promu armure d'or...

— Oh, ça c'est méchant, Scorpius ! s'écria le Capricorne.

Le Scorpion lui fit une grimace qui voulait dire "oblige moi donc à retirer ce que je viens de dire !"

— Je vous signale à tous que j'ai mérité mon rang ! Si je fais partie des douze armures d'or, ce n'est pas pour rien ! Moi aussi je risque ma peau dans les combats ! Sans moi mes porteurs auraient fini réduits en chair à pâté avant même d'avoir lancé leur première attaque !

— Vous l'avez vexé. Allons Capricornus, on sait tous que tu es un bon combattant. Et puis ne te mets pas dans des états pareils, ça leur fait trop plaisir, ajouta le Taureau en chuchotant à l'adresse du Capricorne.

La dixième Cloth se tut mais garda les pattes croisées dans une attitude boudeuse.

— Oui, sinon je disais que mon porteur, Cardia, avait une technique de dingue. Imaginez, le sang qui bout dans le corps de votre ennemi, et qui, par la même occasion, peut faire exploser votre propre cœur. En gros il savait que son attaque le tuerait. Mais il voulait partir en beauté, dans un combat, un vrai !

— Moi perso je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup ce Cardia, trop exubérant et sadique, déclara le Verseau.

— Tiens donc, je croyais que Dégel et Cardia étaient amis ? objecta la Balance.

— Ça ne veut pas dire que nous, les armures, on doive obligatoirement se plier à leurs goûts amicaux, répondit le Verseau. Je trouvais Cardia vulgaire.

— Vulgaire toi-même ! Cardia était un sanguin, c'est tout. Toi tu n'aimes que les glaçons. Mon porteur était prêt au sacrifice ultime.

— C'est bien beau tout ça, mais perdre sa vie au combat, c'est très commun.

— Parce que tu as mieux à proposer, peut-être, Sagittarius ?

— Oh que oui. Moi je vous parle d'un type torturé. A-t-il bien fait d'amener la petite Athéna au Sanctuaire, plutôt que de la laisser avec son frère ? Et si c'était lui qui avait provoqué la Guerre Sainte ? Le pauvre, il se rongeait les sangs depuis ce temps-là. Tempête sous un crâne, vous connaissez ?

— Et ? le pressa le Scorpion.

— Et les souffrances qu'il a endurées, à se demander si tout n'était pas de sa faute, ses remords... Faut être costaud pour supporter ça !

— Costaud, costaud... En attendant il a bien été emprisonné dans le monde des rêves, ton héros, rappela le Scorpion.

— Mais...

— Ah ah !

Tous se tournèrent vers le Capricorne.

— Les Dieux des rêves, voilà des adversaires intéressants ! Et qui c'est qui les a combattus ? Hein ? C'est bibi ! Et toc !

Ceci dit, le Capricorne recroisa les pattes et tourna la tête en fermant les yeux, toujours dans une attitude boudeuse. Il y eut un temps de latence, puis la conversation reprit :

— Justement, s'il a été emprisonné, c'est bien parce qu'il souffrait et qu'il était en plein doute. Vous parlez de sacrifice, mais Sisyphe lui il a vécu pire : le tourneboulage du cerveau.

— Tiens je croyais que seul le Pope pouvait tournebouler le cerveau des gens... réfléchit à voix haute le Poisson.

— Oui, bon, tu vois ce que je veux dire. La souffrance morale, elle est aussi sinon plus dure à supporter que la douleur physique. Et en plus, c'est pas pour dire, mais c'est quand même lui qui avait ramené Athéna au bercail. Ça fait qu'il avait un lien privilégié avec elle.

Le Cancer exprima tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas :

— Oui bon, donc en gros c'était le chouchou.

— Pas du tout ! Il était juste spécial.

— Ça oui il était spécial...

Le Sagittaire comprit ce que voulait dire le Cancer à son ton et protesta :

— Pas dans le sens là, imbécile !

— Tu vois pas qu'il te fait marcher ? demanda le Poisson.

En effet, le Cancer avait un petit sourire en coin. Le Sagittaire soupira, et reprit :

— Oui ben n'empêche, Sisyphe avait tout d'un héros de tragédie grecque...

— Désolé mais le côté tragédie grecque, ce serait plutôt Dégel, l'interrompit le Verseau.

— Et pourquoi ça, Aquarius ?

— Tout simplement parce qu'il a été contraint de se battre contre son ami Unity. Devoir engager le combat contre un être cher, personne ne peut savoir l'horreur que c'est.

— Tu oublies Hyôga, il me semble que lui, c'est carrément son maître qu'il a supprimé, rétorqua le Poisson.

— Oui mais là on parle des Dorés, pas des Bronzés, répondit le Cancer.

— Au fait, Gémini, que pensais-tu de ton porteur ? voulut savoir la Balance.

— Aspros ? Un sale type, mais lui au moins ne me soûlait pas avec ses états d'âme : je suis gentil, oui mais non, je suis méchant, mais en fait non... C'était un être détestable, certes, cependant avec lui on savait où on allait. Néanmoins je crois que je préférais Deutéros, lui il était du camp d'Athéna depuis le début.

— Il me semble qu'Aspros était victime d'une sorte de maléfice, non ? questionna la Vierge.

— Oui, à cause de ce Yōma. D'ailleurs ça me fait de la peine pour Aspros, le pauvre, il aura été manipulé alors qu'il aurait pu être The bad boy. Non, franchement, le numéro deux était mieux.

Et le Gémeau hocha la tête pour appuyer ses dires.

— Entre nous, ces histoires de Gémeaux jumeaux, c'est d'un cliché... déclara le Cancer.

— Mais pas du tout, objecta le Gémeau avec une mauvaise foi évidente. Le cliché c'était Saga et sa double personnalité. Mais je ne vois aucun cliché avec Aspros et Deutéros.

— Si tu le dis...

— Oui je le dis !

La Balance interrompit ce début de dispute :

— Bon, à qui le tour, maintenant ?


	13. Traitement de faveur

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

**Titre de la fanfiction :** Murmures d'or

**Titre du chapitre :** Traitement de faveur

**Auteur :** Iris-Ardell

**Murmures d'Or**

**Traitement de faveur**

La Balance interrompit ce début de dispute :

— Bon, à qui le tour, maintenant ?

Tous se tournèrent vers le Lion qui venait de ricaner.

— Je ne veux pas me vanter, mais mon ancien porteur Régulus, c'était quand même autre chose !

— Ah oui ? fit le Scorpion, circonspect.

Le lion hocha la tête et répondit :

— Parfaitement. Dois-je vous rappeler que cet enfant prodige a terminé sa formation en deux ans. Deux ans, nom de... !

Ici il s'interrompit et s'éclaircit la gorge, puis il reprit :

— Vous me faites rire, vous tous avec vos précieux porteurs. Alors que le mien possède la puissance de tous les Chevaliers d'Or réunis.

—Hein quoi, et oh ! s'exclama le Scorpion, se faisant l'écho de ce que pensaient les autres. Non mais ça va, oui ? Depuis quand un Saint d'Or est-il plus fort qu'un autre ?

— Depuis qu'on a Saga, fit le Gémeau.

— Depuis qu'on a Shaka, fit la Vierge.

Les deux Cloths avaient parlé en même temps. Elles se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, prêtes à en découdre pour protéger leurs porteurs.

— Dites, je croyais que les porteurs actuels — morts ou non — étaient considérés comme des psychopathes à qui il fallait donner une leçon, protesta la Balance.

— Heu... oui certes... bafouilla le Gémeau.

— C'est-à-dire, enfin... bredouilla la Vierge.

— Je vois, comprit le Taureau. Ces porteurs-là ont beau avoir des défauts, pas question de les laisser ridiculiser par un de leurs confrères, que ce dernier soit de la même époque ou non.

— Tout à fait, acquiesça le Gémeau tout en toussant.

— Hum, émit la Vierge tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Ouais ben n'empêche que j'ai dit vrai : Régulus, il était capable de vous sortir une Athéna Exclamation à lui tout seul ! insista le Lion.

— Bien sûr, accorda le Scorpion. Mais d'une puissance de beaucoup inférieure à une _vraie_ Athéna Exclamation.

— Ça c'est pas prouvé.

— Le contraire non plus.

— Et le Zodiac Clamation, hein ? Toutes les attaques des Golds, je vous dis !

— Renvoyée par Rhadamanthe, rappela le Taureau.

— Qui était en mode divin, donc bon... Dans le genre triche... Et puisque vous parler de ce type, dois-je vous rafraîchir la mémoire et vous parler du combat de Régulus contre Balor, un dieu maléfique qu'il a réussi à vaincre avec son Lightening Plasma ?

— Peuh, un dieu de seconde zone, appelle-nous quand il aura occis un dieu de l'Olympe, déclara le Scorpion.

— Bon ça va, là, qu'est-ce que tu as, tu es jaloux c'est ça ? questionna le Lion.

— Pas du tout, c'est juste que j'ai horreur des types qui se la jouent j'ai une super puissance et nanani et nanana.

— Ça c'est vrai que les gars qui bénéficient d'un traitement de faveur de la part du scénariste, c'est nettement insupportable, glissa le Cancer.

— C'est vrai ça, accorda le Scorpion. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi Régulus, hein ? Pourquoi le Lion et pas le Verseau, ou le Capricorne ou...

— Ou toi ? compléta le Lion.

— Mais parfaitement ! Qui a dit que le Lion serait le héros ? Il y a déjà eu l'attaque des Titans où Aiolia se l'est joué je suis le meilleur. Pitié, dites-moi qu'on n'aura plus d'aventure avec lui en tête d'affiche !

La Balance recadra ce duel verbal :

— Pour l'instant on est quand même en train de parler de Régulus.

— Oh Aiolia, Régulus, c'est kif kif.

— Pas du tout. Régulus est beaucoup plus fort.

— Et beaucoup plus immature aussi. Un vrai gamin qui ne comprend rien à ses adversaires, intervint la Vierge, désireuse de mettre son grain de sel.

— Au moins, il ne passe pas ses journées à méditer, il agit, _lui_.

— Tss, j'ai déjà mentionné le sacrifice d'Asmita.

— C'est vrai, merci d'avoir participé, on vous rappellera, le rembarra le Lion, pressé d'évincer les opposants à son Chevalier favori.

— Bon je crois qu'on a tous compris : Régulus était parfait, dit le Taureau. Et toi, Aries ? Que peux-tu nous dire sur Shion ?

— Qu'il était moins coincé que son successeur. Alors oui, il y a eu quelques erreurs de jeunesse, mais qui n'en fait pas ?

— Ah ah, je crois savoir que ton cher Shion aimait fantasmer sur les morts des Saints pendant qu'il s'occupait de leurs armures ! Entre nous, je le comprends.

— Mais mais mais... ce n'est pas parce que tu es du genre sadique que mon porteur l'était aussi, Cancer, riposta le Bélier. Des erreurs de jeunesse, je te dis. Au fond, je peux être fier de lui : il a résisté à la tentation lancée par ce Spectre. Il fallait sans doute ça pour qu'il puisse trouver sa voie. Les débuts ont été difficiles, raison de plus pour admirer son engagement auprès d'Athéna ensuite.

"Et puis il a été Pope, quand même quoi ! Le chef des quatre-vingt-huit Chevaliers. Un Pope légitime, l _ui_.

Regard appuyé en direction du Gémeau.

— Oui, ben saga était peut-être taré, mais il a fait du bon boulot en tant que Pope.

— Si tu le dis... Shion je l'aimais beaucoup, il était soigneux avec les armures, comme Mū. Mais lui au moins il ne vous demandait pas toutes les cinq minutes si vous alliez bien. En plus il ne rechignait pas au combat. C'est un Saint qui mélangeait ardeur dans la bataille et sagesse.

— Si on va par là, Dohko c'est la même chose, signifia la Balance.

— Et c'est bien pour ça que les deux compères ont survécu ensemble à la précédente Guerre Sainte, commenta le Sagittaire.

Propos qui furent accueillis par les assentiments des autres Cloths, à l'exception du Bélier qui soupira, les yeux fermés.

— Ouais... ouais bon, admit-il.

— Pour ma part, j'ai déjà parlé de Dohko, dit la Balance. Pisces a parlé d'Albafica, Capricornus d'El Cid... Je crois qu'on a fait le tour.

— Alors de quoi on va causer, maintenant ? voulut savoir le Cancer.

— Pourquoi pas des combats qui nous ont marqués ? proposa le Taureau.

— Ah tiens, oui bonne idée, approuva la Balance. Qui se lance ?

 


	14. Puissance

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

 **Titre de la fanfiction :** Murmures d'or

 ** **Titre du chapitre :**** Puissance

 **Auteur :** Iris-Ardell

****Murmures d'Or** **

****Puissance** **

— Alors de quoi on va causer, maintenant ? voulut savoir le Cancer.

— Pourquoi pas des combats qui nous ont marqués ? proposa le Taureau.

— Ah tiens, oui bonne idée, approuva la Balance. Qui se lance ?

— Pour ma part, je dirais bien qu'il y a un combat qui m'a transporté, commença la Vierge. C'est celui de Shaka et des trois renégats. Oh ! sais bien ce que vous vous dites, comment je peux aimer un combat de Shaka alors que je le supportais difficilement ? Le fait est que j'admire l'attitude de ce Gold se sacrifier en forçant ses adversaires à utiliser l'attaque interdite entre toutes ! Son discours sous les arbres jumeaux... La classe, je vous dis. Seulement, ce n'est pas le plus important. Nous avons un problème.

— Ah oui ? fit la Balance. Que veux-tu dire ?

— Vous vous souvenez de quel jour on est ?

— Ma foi... réfléchit la Balance en se caressant le menton. Ah c'est ça, nous sommes le mercredi 4 mars 1987.

La Vierge hocha la tête, les yeux fermés.

— Et peux-tu me dire quand a eu lieu le combat entre Shaka et les renégats ?

La Balance se mit à compter sur ses doigts, puis :

— Pas possible !

Nouveau hochage de tête de la Vierge.

— Et oui... Nous ne sommes pas censés savoir ce qui va se passer niveau combat.

— Tu veux dire...

— Que l'auteur de ce récit a tout foiré en choisissant une date au début de l'histoire, qui soit antérieure à certains combats. Ce qui fait que maintenant, elle est coincée pour certains d'entre nous, vu qu'elle ne peut parler des combats ayant lieu _après_.

— Mais quelle crét... heu, idiote ! s'exclama le Scorpion. Ah il y a des Scarlett Needle qui se perdent...

— Dans ce cas, comment peux-tu être au courant du combat de Shaka et des trois autres ? voulut savoir le Lion.

— Opération du Saint Esprit, allez savoir... Et vous, quels combats retenez-vous ?

Le Taureau prit la parole :

— J'ai de la chance, mon combat préféré c'est avec Kagaho du Bénou, ah quelle raclée on lui a mise ! Je suis particulièrement fier de ma Titan's Nova.

— Oui, enfin, c'était surtout celle de ton porteur... rappela le Cancer.

— N'empêche, une super nova, rien que ça ! Je vous dis pas la puissance...

— Oui ben si on va par là, hein... L'Explosion Galactique niveau puissance, ça se pose là.

— Ah oui, c'est tellement puissant que ça a tout fracassé dans la tête de Saga, se moqua le Cancer. Pas étonnant qu'il ait été taré ce type, avec un cerveau en bouilli...

— Je te signale que ce n'est pas le seul Gémeau à utiliser cette technique !

— Mais quand on parle Gémeaux, c'est à lui qu'on pense en premier, et ça ça m'gave... Hé hé hé, vous avez compris ? Ça m'Gave !

Nul rire dans l'assistance. Le Cancer se sentit tout d'un coup bien seul.

— Oh vous me soûlez, tous...

Et il croisa les bras dans une attitude boudeuse.

— Je le maintiens, une explosion galactique c'est hyper puissant, insista le Gémeau.

— Oui, comme une super nova.

— Mais arrêtez ! intervint le Bélier. Vous n'avez pas encore compris que tout ça, c'est du flan ? Une explosion galactique lancée contre un ennemi de chair et d'os, les galaxies sont détruites mais le gars est encore entier, cherchez l'erreur !

— Justement, c'est bien pour ça qu'on existe, objecta le Taureau.

Les autres armures manifestèrent leur approbation. Cependant le Bélier argumenta :

— Je persiste à penser que ces techniques, c'est vraiment too much. Au fond elles ne sont là que pour faire mousser nos porteurs. Oh regardez, comme il est puissant ! Alors oui, on est là, mais avez-vous oublié ce moment où Shiryu et Shura ont joué à la fusée ? Shura l'a dit lui-même, encore un peu et son corps se serait désintégré dans l'espace. Si Capricornus avait été si résistant, pourquoi son porteur aurait dit ça ? Normalement il n'aurait rien eu à craindre, protégé par sa Cloth.

Un silence gêné s'ensuivit. Aucune armure ne voulait l'admettre mais le Bélier avait touché juste.

— Enfoiré, tu as tout gâché, lâcha enfin le Cancer. Quoi que moi, mes porteurs peuvent vraiment vous envoyer aux portes de la mort. Et toc !

— Ça dépend des attaques, oui, admit le Bélier. Moi je vous parle des plus puissantes, genre on va détruire l'univers.

— C'est comme cette histoire de protéger l'amour et la justice sur Terre, se mêla le Verseau. Franchement, avec toutes les guerres, la famine, la pollution, les injustices grandes ou petites... Et c'est _ça_ qu'Athéna veut protéger ?

— Ouais mais bon, Athéna elle, elle vit chez les bisounours de toute façon, affirma le Cancer.

Les autres Cloths hochèrent la tête.

— C'est pas f... mais bien sûr !

Au cri de la Balance, certaines armures sursautèrent.

— Non mais ça va, oui ? protesta le Verseau. Qu'est-ce que tu as à crier comme ça ?

La Balance eut un petit rire.

— Aries nous dit que nous ne sommes pas assez puissants, or il y aurait un moyen pour devenir encore plus forts. Mais ça nécessite le sang ou les larmes d'Athéna.

— Pour les larmes, c'est bon, elle m'a arrosé un peu plus tôt, même que j'ai cru qu'elle ne s'arrêterait jamais, raconta le Poisson.

— C'est quoi, encore, cette histoire de sang et de larmes ? voulut savoir le Scorpion.

— Il existe une vieille légende...

— Oh pitié ! gémit le Cancer. Revoilà le vieux qui radote...

— Mais laisse-moi parler ! Je disais donc qu'il y a un truc pour devenir encore plus puissants, c'est de se transformer en Cloths Divines ! Suffit que les porteur enflamment leur cosmos à leur paroxysme et au-delà, que nous ayons reçu au préalable du sang d'Athéna et hop ! Nous connaissons une métamorphose qui augmente nos capacités et notre force.

— Mais tout le monde peut subir ce changement ? demanda le Bélier.

— Ah non, seuls les plus puissants le peuvent, c'est pour ça que jamais, au grand jamais, des armures de Bronze ne pourraient se changer en armures divines, certifia la Balance d'un ton péremptoire. Non mais tu poses de ces questions, des fois...

— Hum, tu es sûr ? Je te rappelle quand même que les petits Bronzes ont réussi à sauver Athéna alors qu'ils se battaient contre nos porteurs...

— Oui et quand bien même, Taurus ? Dans la hiérarchie des Cloths, nous sommes au-dessus des Silvers et des Bronzes. C'est un fait établi. Quand bien même ils auraient vaincu nos porteurs, ce sont ces derniers qui ont tout raté, pas nous.

Le Lion décida de mettre son grain de sel :

— J'ai eu l'occasion de parler avec l'armure de Pégase lors du combat Seiya – Aiolia. Le pauvre, il en a vu de toutes les couleurs, c'est bien simple, souvent il s'est retrouvé en miettes. La réparation de Mū leur a donné un sursis, c'est tout. Ça va se terminer ces combats, pitié, dis-moi que ça sera le dernier, j'en ai marre, cet abruti fonce toujours dans le tas quand il est question d'Athéna, au-secours ! Voila ce que m'a dit Pégasus.

— C'est vrai que vu comme ça... admit le Scorpion. Les pauvres Bronze Cloths n'ont pas de chance. Avec leurs porteurs qui se fritent avec des gars infiniment plus puissants qu'eux... et dotés d'armures bien plus résistantes.

— Ça c'est de leur faute, aussi, accusa le Cancer. Ils n'ont qu'à se faire respecter par leurs porteurs.

— Parce que tu crois que les nôtres nous respectent nous ? rétorqua le Capricorne. Combien de fois j'ai supplié mes porteurs de faire attention avec leur maudite Excalibur ?

— T'avais qu'à dégager, asséna le Cancer. Regarde moi, je me suis barré. Ah mais faut pas avoir peur de leur montrer qui commande, à ces gus ! Forcément, si vous vous laissez faire...

— Tu es injuste, Cancer, riposta le Taureau. Je te signale quand même que nous sommes censés apporter notre soutien à nos porteurs, nous sommes là pour les protéger, tout comme eux sont censés protéger Athéna. Pour en revenir à nos collègues de Bronze, je trouve qu'ils ont du mérite. Combattre nos porteurs, c'est comme si nous on nous demandait de nous mesurer à des dieux !

— Ah ah ah, Manigoldo l'a fait, lui ! jubila le Cancer.

— C'est bon, on en a déjà parlé, le rabroua le Scorpion. Et faut pas se leurrer, si les Bronzes ont vaincu, c'est parce qu'ils avaient Athéna de leur côté. Si elle avait été du nôtre, ben il y a pas photo, les doigts dans le nez qu'on aurait écrasé ces moucherons !

— C'est vrai qu'ils se battaient avec un atout dans la manche, ces tricheurs, appuya la Vierge.

— Bon ça veut sûrement dire que pour la bataille contre Hadès, battre les Spectres ne sera qu'une formalité, vu qu'on aura Athéna de notre côté, dit le Verseau. Ah ! j'allais oublier, on se plaint des porteurs, mais certaines d'entre nous ont un sacré grain aussi. Figurez-vous que moi aussi j'ai pu parler à la Cloth du Cygne lors du combat entre Camus et Hyoga. Ben laissez-moi vous dire qu'il en tient une couche...

"C'est bien simple, ce fou furieux encourageait son porteur à produire encore plus de froid, toujours plus... Je lui ai signifié que c'était dangereux, même pour lui, qu'il ne résisterait pas longtemps, contrairement à moi. Mais pensez-vous ! Cet imbécile ne voulait rien entendre. Je vais te congeler ! qu'il répétait. Camus adore le froid, mais je crois que là, il a été battu sur son propre terrain par cette armure de Bronze complètement fêlée.

— Puisqu'on en est là, l'armure du Dragon, c'est une des pires armures que j'ai eu l'occasion de croiser dans ma vie. Un donneur de leçons, mais pire que Dohko, hein ! Tout ce que disait son porteur, il le répétait au cas où j'aurais pas bien compris. Avec ces deux énergumènes qui rabâchaient la même chose, à vous donner mal à la tête, plus le fait qu'Athéna était de leur côté, tu m'étonnes que je me sois sauvé !

— De toute manière, ces armures de Bronze m'ont l'air bien caractérielles, affirma la Balance. Quoi d'étonnant, avec les porteurs qu'elles se coltinent ? Quand on doit protéger des gars qui vont à l'assaut d'un lieu comme les douze Maisons, comment s'étonner que leur santé mentale en ait pris un coup ?

— Tant qu'on y est, la Cloth du Phénix, quel narcissique celui-là ! Ah non mais vous croyiez que j'étais obnubilé par ma petite personne, ben vous n'avez pas vu Phénix ! C'est simple, quand Saga lui portait un coup, cette tête à claques répétait « même pas mal ! ». Et que je suis immortel, et que je reviendrai de l'enfer... En attendant, l'enfer c'était lui.

— Andromède, c'était un cas, lui aussi, assura le Poisson. Alors que son porteur était du genre « ne me force pas à me battre vraiment, tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable, malheureux ! », son armure ne cessait de dire « on attaque, on attaque, hein ! » Et quand Shun lançait une attaque, c'était « ouaiiiis ! », à se croire un soir de final quand votre équipe de foot marque un but. Je crois que ce pauvre Andromède adore la castagne, alors avec son porteur, il est mal barré...

— Je pense qu'on est tous mal barré... fit le Taureau. Vu le nombre d'incompatibilité d'humeur entre nous et les porteurs... Et si nous parlions des Saints d'Argent, maintenant ?


	15. Nouvelles d'Argent

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

 **Titre de la fanfiction :** Murmures d'or

 ** **Titre du chapitre :**** Nouvelles d'Argent

 **Auteur :** Iris-Ardell

****Murmures d'Or** **

****Nouvelles d'Argent** **

— Je pense qu'on est tous mal barrés... fit le Taureau. Vu le nombre d'incompatibilité d'humeur entre nous et les porteurs... Et si nous parlions des Saints d'Argent, maintenant ?

— Ces loosers ? s'exclama le Cancer.

— Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? demanda le Lion. Ce sont tout de même nos frères d'armes !

— Des frères d'armes qui ont été vaincus par de vulgaires Bronzes, excuse-moi mais je préfère qu'on ne m'associe pas à eux.

— Dis celui qui a perdu face à l'un de ces vulgaires Bronzes, rappela la Balance.

— Ah non j'ai pas perdu. Mon porteur a perdu, nuance. Moi je me suis juste tiré. Et puis n'oublions pas qu'ils avaient atteint le septième sens pendant la Bataille des douze Maisons, et qu'en plus Athéna était de leur côté. Il me semble qu'ils n'avaient pas encore atteint l'ultime cosmos quand ils ont battu les Argents.

— Ces Bronzes sont spéciaux, déclara le Taureau. Sans ça, jamais ils n'auraient eu les Silvers.

— Oh arrête ! N'importe qui aurait pu battre le Corbeau !

— Si Jamian paraissait faible, c'est uniquement parce que son armure lui faisait la gueule, expliqua le Scorpion. Comment veux-tu te battre correctement si ta Cloth ne fait que le minimum syndical ?

— Tiens donc, et pourquoi ça ? voulut savoir la Balance.

— Tu t'imagines entouré de tous ces piafs qui font leurs besoins sur toi ? Corvus en avait marre de se retrouver avec des fientes d'oiseaux sur son alliage. Résultat, il ne donnait pas son maximum.

— D'accord... un tire-au-flanc quoi... soupira le Cancer.

— Par contre, il y a une armure qui a du mérite, affirma le Taureau. C'est celle des Chiens de Chasse.

— Le partenaire d'Astérion ? Effectivement, ça devait être cool de bosser avec un télépathe.

— Détrompe-toi, Cancer. Astérion peut lire dans les pensées mais sa Cloth a au contraire beaucoup, beaucoup de mal à identifier et à comprendre les intentions des gens. D'ailleurs, vous devez l'avoir remarqué mais il est plutôt du genre solitaire. Une fois, il m'a avoué être déstabilisé lorsque plusieurs personnes parlaient entre elles, comme nous le faisons actuellement. Il préfère vraiment le calme.

— Attends... tu veux dire que Canes Venatici est... autiste ? comprit la Balance.

Le Taureau acquiesça.

— Tu imagines l'horreur que ça devait être pour lui tous ces combats ? Avec les effets son et lumière des attaques...

— Un taré chez les Golds, un taré chez les Silvers... commença le Cancer.

Aussitôt interrompu par le Gémeau qui voulait montrer sa science :

— D'abord c'est Saga qui était dingue, pas moi. Ensuite l'autisme n'a rien à voir avec la folie ou une déficience mentale. Si l'armure des Chiens de Chasse souffre vraiment de ce handicap, alors oui il a du mérite.

— Bon, admettons, accorda le Cancer. N'empêche que je trouve que les Argents, Cloths et porteurs, n'ont pas fait honneur à leur rang. Pour moi, ce sont des bras-cassés.

— Pas l'Aigle ! contesta le Lion. J'ai jamais vu une armure aussi perfectionniste. Marin est un maître très dur, mais sa Cloth, c'est pire. Elle ne laisse rien passer. Je vous dis, quand on était tous les quatre ensemble, Aiolia et moi on avait intérêt à filer droit !

— L'armure d'Ophiuchus, par contre, quelle fleur bleue ! ajouta le Scorpion. C'est une dame d'un romantisme exacerbé qui n'apprécie guère les combats. Elle aurait été heureuse avec Shun, tiens.

— Ça ne devait pas être évident pour elle de travailler avec une furie comme Shaina, supposa le Lion.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle ! Shaina, c'est plus un genre qu'elle se donne pour sembler forte. Elle veut paraître impitoyable, sans doute pour survivre dans ce monde de guerriers. Ophiuchus n'a jamais eu de problème avec elle.

— Puisqu'on en est aux dames, qu'en est-il du Caméléon ?

— Qui ça ? s'enquit le Scorpion.

— Le Caméléon, Chamaeleon si tu préfères, répondit le Bélier. Celui qui travaille avec June. Mais si ! Tu sais, la copine de Shun !

Devant le regard perplexe de son vis-à-vis, l'armure du premier signe soupira et poursuivit :

— Le Caméléon est un chanceux. Figurez-vous que dans les Temps Mythologiques, il a été question que son attaque principale constituerait en un déroulage de la langue. Assez longue et épaisse (et bien baveuse comme il se doit) pour étrangler l'ennemi, voire lui arracher la tête. Heureusement, il a été décidé qu'en lieu et place de cette langue, ce serait un fouet.

— Ah oui tout de suite ça fait plus classe, admit le Taureau.

— Minute, intervint le Scorpion. Tu veux dire que cette armure se bat avec une caractéristique de son animal totem ? Comme moi avec le dard du Scorpion pour la Scarlett Needle ? Mais c'est qu'il est fort sympathique ce Caméléon !

— Je te signale que moi je me bats avec les crocs du Lion, mais bon...

— Toi tu n'es pas une armure de fille ! N'empêche, ça me surprendra toujours ces dames qui oublient shopping et maquillage et qui se consacrent au combat. Shaina, Marin, June, Athéna...

À ce moment, un rire fit tourner toutes les têtes.

— Virgo, tu te sens mal ? s'inquiéta la Balance.

— Au contraire, ça va très bien.

Et la Vierge poursuivit, au milieu de gloussements irrépressibles :

— Athéna, une guerrière... hi hi hi...

— Bon je sais qu'elle est un peu gnangnan, mais c'est tout de même la déesse de la guerre ! Enfin, je veux dire, elle doit quand même en faire un minimum !

— Ta déesse de la guerre, tu sais comment les autres Olympiens la surnomment ? Bisounours-girl ! Quand elle va les rejoindre, entre deux réincarnations, elle leur pompe l'air avec ses sermons sur l'amour, les petits oiseaux et les qualités des humains. Ils en peuvent plus là-haut !

— Comment sais-tu tout ça ? demanda le Verseau.

— Vous oubliez que mon porteur parle à Bouddha. Officiellement, celui-ci s'occupe de l'éducation spirituelle de Shaka, le sens de la vie etc. Mais officieusement, il ne se gêne pas pour me rapporter tous les potins du mont Olympe. Ah il a pas l'air comme ça, mais c'est une vraie commère.

— Hum, exprima la Balance. Pas sûr que les mots Bouddha et commère soient très compatibles...

— Parce que tu crois qu'il y a beaucoup de choses compatibles dans cette histoire ? répliqua la Vierge. En tous cas, ils en ont ras-le-bol d'Athéna, les autres Olympiens. Quand elle se décide à se réincarner, c'est tout de suite le soulagement. Elle les crispait tellement qu'elle a failli se prendre une baffe un jour. Pourquoi croyez-vous que tous les autres Dieux réincarnés essayent de la zigouiller ? Athéna dans le corps d'une humaine vulnérable, l'occasion est trop belle... L'histoire de prendre possession de la Terre, c'est juste une excuse pour pas qu'elle sache tout ça.

Un ange passa. Le Capricorne exprima tout haut ce que tous pensaient tout bas.

— Mince, je croyais que les méchants c'étaient les autres divinités mais en fait, Athéna c'est la pire... Pas étonnant que nos porteurs soient tous des malades !

— Dites, pour en revenir aux Silvers, se mêla le Verseau, quel est votre avis sur Persée ? Non parce que j'adore son attaque. Fabriquer des statues si réalistes à partir du corps de ses ennemis, ça me fait un peu penser au cercueil de glace.

— Ah oui cailloux et glaçons, c'est vrai que ça se ressemble, nota le Cancer.

— Les deux sont de l'art pour moi. Alors... Persée ?

— Vu que Shura aiguisait son Excalibur sur les statues d'Algol, j'ai eu l'occasion de papoter avec Perseus. Le pauvre, il dit à qui veut l'entendre que la Méduse sur son bouclier a des yeux ma-gni-fi-ques. Le genre arc-en-ciel, avec de l'argent, du doré, bref une splendeur. Personne ne veut le croire alors il essaye à chaque fois de les montrer et là... « Mais si tu vas voir, tu risques ri... et merde ».

"Il a voulu me convaincre, moi aussi. Pour m'en sortir, je l'ai menacé de découper son bouclier en tranches. Du coup, je peux pas affirmer ou infirmer ses propos sur le regard de la Gorgone.

— Toi, menacer de couper quelqu'un ? s'interrogea le Cancer, sceptique.

— Oui enfin, j'ai bluffé quoi.

— Je me disais aussi...

— En ce qui concerne les Argents, j'en connais trois qui ont la haine. Hercule, la Mouche et le Grand Chien. Ils voudraient voir un représentant syndical pour se plaindre de leur temps d'antenne trop court, selon eux. C'est vrai qu'ils ont été vite torchés, se rappela le Lion.

— Tiens, je me souvenais même plus de ces trois-là, avoua le Cancer.

— Moi si, affirma le Sagittaire. Je me rappelle très bien leur défaite face à ma toute-puissance. Il a suffi que j'apparaisse sur Seiya et hop ! Les chasseurs sont devenus gibier.

— Les pauvres, s'apitoya le Capricorne. Être envoyés au casse-pipe comme ça...

— Faut admettre qu'ils l'ont mérité. Moi ça me défrise ces armures inférieures qui s'y croient. À les entendre, ce serait les plus mieux. Je suis une Silver Cloth gnagnagna...

— Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi, Cancer, appuya la Vierge. Dans le le genre je vaux mieux que tous les autres, le Paon se posait là. Parce que son porteur était un disciple de Shaka, il se sentait plus.

— Le Lotus aussi ? voulut savoir le Verseau.

— Ah non, lui c'était plutôt le genre « Je peux lancer mon attaque ? Vous êtes sûrs ? Parce que j'ose pas trop... Et si ma technique ne marchait pas ? ». Rarement vu un tel manque de confiance en soi. Résultat, c'était toujours le Paon qui lui montait la tête et l'encourageait à se lancer dans la bataille.

— Moi ces deux là, de toute façon, je pouvais pas les encadrer. De vrais têtes à claques ! s'écria le Cancer. Et puis, franchement, on se demande à quoi ils servaient. Ils mettaient vraiment n'importe qui dans ce DA.

Les autres Cloths hochèrent la tête.

— Un qui me fait bien rire, c'est le Lézard.

— Vraiment Scorpius ? Allez, raconte ! réclama le Lion.

— Comme vous le savez, Misty n'avait jamais été blessé avant d'affronter Seiya. Ben en fait, il le doit au Lézard.

— Oui, comme nous tous. On est tous là pour protéger nos porteurs.

— Non, je veux dire, il avait tellement la phobie du sang et des blessures qu'il se donnait à fond pour éviter que son porteur soit touché. Une fois, alors qu'il était sous sa forme totem, une minuscule, mais vraiment minuscule araignée s'est posée sur lui... Mon Dieu, le drame ! Il a poussé un de ces hurlements ! « Au secours, elle va me piquer ! ». C'est vache de dire ça, mais ça a égayé ma journée.

— Pour ce qui est de l'Aurige et du Cerbère, ces deux là étaient rivaux, autant que leurs porteurs étaient amis. C'était à celui qui provoquerait le plus de dégâts possible sur l'ennemi. Ils étaient même prêts à s'entre-tuer pour prouver qu'ils avaient le meilleur arsenal.

— Tss, tout le monde sait bien que ce sont mes armes qui sont le nec plus ultra ! le coupa la Balance en haussant les épaules.

Brusquement la porte s'ouvrit et la lumière fut.

— Je vous assure, déesse Athéna, j'ai vraiment entendu quelque chose ! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment !

— Ce n'est qu'une idée, Mū ! Les armures d'or ne profitent pas de leur réunion pour, comme tu dis, baver sur leurs porteurs. Je sais bien que les Cloths ont des âmes, mais une cabale ? Enfin, Mū, un peu de sérieux ! Je crois que tu es fatigué.

Le Saint du Bélier se passa la main sur le front.

— Vous devez avoir raison, déesse Athéna... Je.. je vais me reposer un peu...

La déesse sourit avec indulgence et posa sa main sur le bras de son Chevalier. Tous deux quittèrent la salle.

— Punaise, c'est pas passé loin ! marmonna le Bélier.


	16. De mains en mains

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

 **Titre de la fanfiction :** Murmures d'or

 ** **Titre du chapitre :**** De mains en mains ** **  
****

**Auteur :** Iris-Ardell

****Murmures d'Or** **

****De mains en mains** **

Après avoir failli se faire griller par Mū, certaines armures étaient d'avis d'arrêter là la conversation, traitées aussitôt de chochottes par les autres. S'ensuivit une vive discussion. Ces éclats de voix attirèrent une fois de plus l'attention du Chevalier du Bélier. Cette fois, il les avait prises sur le fait. Et il raconta le phénomène des Cloths parlantes à qui voulait l'entendre. Malheureusement pour lui, personne ne voulut le croire. Cela se termina pour lui par une entrevue avec Athéna, dont la sollicitude bienveillante — celle que l'on adopte vis-à-vis des personnes mentalement atteintes — faillit le faire hurler.

La déesse, dans sa grande sagesse — ou sa grande inconscience si l'on pensait à la Guerre Sainte qui approchait — conseilla à Mū de prendre quelques jours de repos. Et elle demanda au vieux maître de veiller à ce que le Saint du Bélier ne pratique aucune forme de combat quelle qu'elle soit.

Vexé d'être ainsi mis sur la touche, Mū déclara aux autres Chevaliers que, sur ordre d'Athéna, le vieux maître devait les empêcher de quitter le Sanctuaire. Ou comment associer les autres à un ordre qui, en réalité, ne concerne que vous. C'est ainsi que, lors de la bataille des sept Océan, l'élite de la Chevalerie d'Athéna se retrouva coincée dans le périmètre des douze Maisons.

Pendant que leur déesse suffoquait et agonisait dans sa douche imposée, se demandant ce que fabriquaient les Bronzes et pourquoi les Chevaliers d'Or ne venaient pas à la rescousse.

Après le combat contre Poséidon, ce fut au tour d'Hadès. Puis vinrent les aventures en terre d'Asgard. Pour finir arriva une nouvelle génération de Saints.

Pour l'heure, les armures d'or étaient rassemblées dans un endroit indéterminé. Et ça ne rata pas, il fallut qu'elles ouvrent la bouche.

— Ah ce que ça fait du bien de nous retrouver réunis ! s'exclama le Taureau.

— C'est vrai, ça ne nous était pas arrivé depuis le Mur des Lamentations, acquiesça la Balance.

— Ouais ben, une fois mais pas deux, prévint le Cancer.

— Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? voulut savoir la Balance.

— Tu rigoles ? Tu te vois récidiver avec les « oh mon maître, oh mon ami, blablabla... ». Et que je te fais des sourires, et que je te pardonne... Quelle bande de faux derches, oui !

— Ah. Tu n'es pas content que tous ces ressentiments soient dépassés par le noble but ultime qu'était la destruction du mur...

— Je veux, ouais. Non, mais vous les avez vues ces andouilles ? Mon porteur a balancé la petite copine du Dragon dans la flotte, et tout d'un coup, tout est oublié, on est des supers potes ! Quant à cette séquence d'yeux mouillés... Pourquoi, chaque fois qu'il se passe un truc, ces idiots se croient obligés de sortir les grandes eaux ?

— Ah ça c'est vrai ! approuva le Scorpion. Ces types sont censés maîtriser le cosmos, pardon, l'ultime cosmos, des techniques incroyables, se battre contre des ennemis redoutables, résultat ce sont des pleureuses! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à chialer comme ça ?

— Moi je trouve ça beau, un Chevalier qui pleure, intervint le Capricorne.

— M'aurait étonné... grommela le Cancer.

— Non, c'est vrai. Ils n'ont pas peur de montrer leurs sentiments, c'est une vraie force.

— La vraie force, c'est de savoir se sacrifier pour une noble cause, déclara la Vierge. Mon porteur était quand même prêt à se faire sauter avec le Mur.

— Peut-être mais c'est _mon_ porteur qui a compris qu'il fallait réunir les douze Golds, répliqua la Balance.

— Oui parce que _tes_ armes ne servaient à rien.

— Le corps de ton porteur non plus !

Le Taureau tenta de calmer le jeu. :

— Allons, allons... Ce qu'il fallait, c'étaient tous les Saints d'Or. On est tous... Gémini, ça ne va pas, tu es tout pâle ?

Tous se tournèrent vers la Cloth du troisième signe. Effectivement, l'or de son alliage avait un peu pâli.

— C'est rien, je suis encore sous le choc de ce moment horrible, répondit le Gémeau.

— Comme nous tous, fit le Taureau. Un sacrifice, c'est jamais facile.

— Ah non mais moi je voulais pas me sacrifier, hein ! Au contraire, quand je vous ai entendus m'appeler, je me suis mis à résonner dans l'espoir que Kanon comprenne qu'il y avait un danger du côté du Mur. Et qu'on se casse vite fait. Mais ce crétin a tout compris de travers et il m'a ôté de lui. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, bougre d'imbécile ? » ai-je eu envie de crier. Trop tard, j'avais beau me cramponner à lui comme une tique sur un chien, je me suis retrouvé sans porteur et , du coup, automatiquement attiré par le Mur.

"Là, Saga m'attendait. Allons bon, il est de quelle humeur cette fois ? me suis-je dit. C'était bien pire que ce que je croyais. Evil Saga n'était pas là, quelle angoisse pour moi ! Parce qu'Evil Saga, lui, il se serait tiré, il se serait pas sacrifié bêtement. J'ai eu beau crier « non ! », j'ai été contraint de recouvrir Good Saga.

"« Allons, tu es l'ancien Pope, ordonne à ces gus de ficher le camp d'ici ! ai-je voulu lui dire. Évidemment, il ne m'a pas entendu. Puis ils se sont mis en position.

— Ah comme je te comprends Gémini, s'écria le Capricorne. Moi aussi je voulais partir.

— Je crois qu'aucun de nous ne voulait rester près de ce Mur, dit le Verseau.

— Moi si, opposa le Sagittaire. En tant que héros, je ne pouvais pas me défiler.

— Où est-ce que tu vois un héros, toi ? demanda le Cancer.

— Mais, mon porteur, tout simplement. C'est lui qui était au centre, lui qui a concentré le cosmos des autres Saints d'Or dans... dans la flèche de qui ? De bibi !

— Ouais, c'est toujours les mêmes, quoi, maugréa le Verseau.

— C'est vrai, appuya le Capricorne. Entre les Gémeaux, la Vierge et le Sagittaire, si on me dit qu'il n'y a pas de favoritisme...

— Sérieusement, vous n'avez pas une once de tristesse d'avoir vu périr vos porteurs sous vos yeux ? s'enquit le Taureau.

— Ben... fit le Verseau. Ça aurait pu être une belle séquence d'émotion, avec ces Chevaliers qui affrontent stoïquement leur destin. Mais comme l'ont dit Cancer et Scorpius, toutes ces larmes, ces simagrées... Personnellement je trouve qu'ils n'ont pas tenu leur rang. A croire que plus un être humain est fort, et plus il a un artichaut dans la poitrine.

— Moi il y en a un que je retiens... commença le Lion.

— Oulà, d'après le ton que tu prends, tu ne le portes pas dans ton cœur, nota la Balance.

— Et comment ! Dois-je vous rappeler le mauvais tour qu'il nous a joué, cet enfoiré ?

— Allons, tu parles tout de même d'un dieu, là, protesta le Capricorne.

— Tu n'es pas concerné, Capricornus. C'est pas toi que Poséidon a envoyé au casse-pipe ! Moi je me disais, chic on va encore servir. Ben tiens !

— Pourtant, quel endroit magnifique cet Elysion, soupira la Vierge.

— Tellement magnifique qu'on n'a pas eu le temps d'en profiter, évoqua le Verseau. Note pour plus tard, ne jamais, jamais, défier un dieu.

— C'est pas le seul dieu que nous avons affronté mais c'est vrai qu'il était costaud ce Thanatos, admit la Balance.

— Hé hé hé...

— Oui, Cancer, _on sait_. Manigoldo l'a affronté jadis, accorda le Lion.

— Et franchement, il a fait un meilleur score que ces petits Saints de Bronze.

— Ouais, heureusement que Sage était là, glissa le Verseau.

— N'empêche que...

— C'est bon, Cancer, d'accord ?

Devant le ton du Lion, le Cancer se contenta d'un :

— Tss...

— Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait, les gars, moi j'aurais pas pu, avoua le Capricorne. Être balancé dans cette autre dimension, sans même qu'on vous demande votre avis, tout ça pour se retrouver en miettes en même pas trente secondes...

— C'est vrai, j'ai cru que je vous reverrai jamais, appuya le Taureau.

— Quel triste destin que le nôtre. Baladés de porteur en porteur et pour finir, transformés en chiche kebab, philosopha la Vierge.

— Il y a tout de même eu de bons moments, protesta le Taureau. Avez-vous oublié nos formes divines ?

— Ah ne me parle pas de ces horreurs !

— Pourquoi, Pisces, ça ne te plaisait pas ?

— Être constellé de fioritures et être aussi surchargé, non désolé mais moi j'appelle ça du mauvais goût. Et ces quoi ces machins qu'on a tous dans le dos ? Me dites pas que ce sont des ailes ! Que je sache, le Taureau, le Cancer ou encore le Capricorne ne volent pas !

— Je pense qu'en effet, ce ne sont pas toutes des ailes, enfin pas vraiment... Ils ont dû vouloir faire un truc, je ne sais pas...

— Oui ben en attendant, je trouve ça très laid.

— C'est pas tellement que c'est laid, c'est surtout que c'est ridicule, évalua le Cancer.

— Ridicule ! Voilà ! C'est le mot que je cherchais !

— Dites-vous que nous avons évolué, tempéra le Taureau. D'armures d'or nous sommes devenus, pour un bref instant, des Cloths d'Or Divines. Enfin c'est pas rien, quoi ! On est au même niveau que les armures de Bronze Divines !

— Oui, alors non, ça ça va pas le faire.

— Pourquoi ça, Libra ?

— Je vous signale qu'à la base, on est des Cloths d'Or. Des Cloths d'Or, nom de... Le coup de la transformation au stade ultime, ça devrait être réservé à l'élite. Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi les armures de Bronze ont évolué, elles aussi.

— Ben peut-être parce que leurs porteurs sont les plus fidèles défenseurs d'Athéna et que le sang de la déesse a éclaboussé nos confrères de Bronze, rappela le Verseau.

— Non, non et non. Moi je dis que tout ça, c'est pas normal, s'entêta la Balance.

— Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas nos formes divines, dites-vous qu'il n'y a eu que comme ça que nous avons pu vaincre Loki.

— Ah ça te va bien de dire ça, Leo, répliqua le Scorpion. Et oui, une fois encore, monsieur est le héros de l'histoire ! Ton porteur a même pu endosser l'armure d'Odin !

— Alors ça, tu parles d'un camouflet ! Comme si je n'étais plus assez bien pour lui, mon porteur me trompe avec une God Robe ! Entre nous, je lui sied bien mieux. Mais n'empêche, quand j'ai vu ça, j'ai crié « trahison ! ». Non mais c'est quand même moi l'armure du Lion, non ?

— Ah ah, il est vexé comme un pou, s'amusa le Cancer.

— En plus, vous n'avez pas entendu ce que m'a dit l'armure d'Odin ? « Pousse-toi petit, laisse faire les grands ». Quelle condescendance, quel culot ! En gros, pour lui j'étais un novice.

— En même temps il protège un dieu, quand même, mentionna le Verseau. En plus tu étais en miettes.

— Ça je m'en fiche, il n'avait pas à me parler sur ce ton. C'est que j'ai affronté des Titans, moi !

— Bref, fit le Verseau. Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il y a d'autre de ridicule ? La présentation de _chaque_ Chevalier. Parce que, bien sûr, le dieu malfaisant Loki va rester là, à écouter bien sagement les paroles de ses adversaires !

— C'est vrai, approuva le Capricorne. Moi-même j'étais mal à l'idée qu'il puisse attaquer en plein milieu d'une tirade d'un de nos porteurs. Mais il n'en a rien fait.

— Comme quoi, il n'y a pas que les humains qui soient limités intellectuellement, les dieux aussi, affirma le Cancer. Heureusement pour nos porteurs qu'il se soit montré conciliant sur ce coup-là.

Le Gémeau se décida alors à dire ce qui le travaillait depuis quelques minutes :

— Et ben moi j'aime beaucoup ma forme divine, voilà. Les ailes, ça me donne un air de majesté, je trouve.

— Tu plaisantes ? En version améliorée, t'étais l'un des plus moches !

— Peuh ! N'importe quoi, un Gémeau n'est jamais moche. Parle pour toi le Crabe !

Mais le Cancer enfonça le clou :

— Et puis ton casque... Désolé mais c'est pas possible. En version totem ça passe encore, par contre quand tu le mets sur la tête de quelqu'un, au secours ! On dirait qu'il a la figure coincée dans une boîte de conserve !

— Non mais ça va bien, oui ? Est-ce que je critique ta pince hypertrophiée ? Et pourtant, avec une telle différence de taille entre tes appendices, on pourrait croire que tu es malade !

— En attendant, c'est moi qui ai quitté mon porteur, et pas l'inverse !

— Oh alors ça c'est bas, c'est très bas. Je te rappelle quand même que mon porteur était le héros de cette aventure à Asgard ! Toi, le tiens, il s'est transformé en guimauve ! Et oui ! Où il est passé, le redoutable DeathMask ? Et c'était quoi cette loque pleurnicheuse qui soupirait après... après qui déjà ? Héléna ?

Le Cancer respira profondément, puis il répondit :

— Bon, OK, là tu marques un point. C'est vrai qu'il m'a fait un peu honte, le petit DM. Lorsque ces gosses se sont mis à l'encourager, je ne savais pas si je devais rire ou pleurer. Il en faisait quoi de notre réputation ?

— Pour en revenir au sale coup que nous a joué Poséidon en nous envoyant à Elysion, en fait, c'était de notre faute, admit la Vierge.

— Tiens donc, et pourquoi ça ? demanda la Balance.

— Parce que c'est nous qui avons ouvert la voie, expliqua la Vierge. Vous vous souvenez de la bataille des Sept Océans ? Pour la première fois des armures d'or sont allées porter secours à des Saints de Bronze en difficulté. Poséidon a dû se dire que, puisqu'on l'avait déjà fait une fois, cela ne nous dérangerait pas de recommencer.

— En même temps, c'était un peu obligé. Ces inconscients s'en prenaient au Dieu de la mer ! Personnellement, j'avais bien envie d'y aller avec mon porteur attitré, seulement ce crétin a cru Mū quand celui-ci leur a dit de ne pas sortir du Domaine Sacré.

— Ouais, et comme tu étais le héros, tu étais obligé d'intervenir...

— Bon, ça va avec ta jalousie, Scorpius ! Si mon porteur est le héros, c'est pas ma faute !

— Etait. Aiolia a disparu avec les autres Chevaliers d'Or.

— Pitié, ne me dites pas qu'on va parler de Ionia et de sa clique ! gémit le Bélier.

— Plains-toi, toi au moins tu as hérité d'un porteur raisonnable. Ce galopin de Kiki a bien grandi. Les autres Chevaliers d'Or, heu...

Et les Cloths, les yeux fermés sur leur souvenirs, secouèrent la tête.


	17. Les nouveaux Chevaliers

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

**Titre de la fanfiction :** Murmures d'or

****Titre du chapitre :**** Les nouveaux Chevaliers

**Auteur :** Iris-Ardell

****Murmures d'Or** **

****Les nouveaux Chevaliers** **

— Pitié, ne me dites pas qu'on va parler de Ionia et de sa clique ! gémit le Bélier.

— Plains-toi, toi au moins tu as hérité d'un porteur raisonnable. Ce galopin de Kiki a bien grandi. Les autres Chevaliers d'Or, heu...

Et les Cloths, les yeux fermés sur leurs souvenirs, secouèrent la tête.

— Mais toi, Taurus, tu dois être content : ton porteur n'était plus le premier à se faire éliminer, au contraire, il leur a flanqué une sacrée dérouillée à ces petits Bronzes, commença le Cancer.

— Oui, ben, je préférais de loin Aldébaran — celui du dix-huitième siècle. Lui au moins c'était un noble Chevalier. Harbinger, lui, pfff... Rien qu'un sadique. Non mais vous l'avez entendu ? J'aime ouïr le bruit des os qui se cassent et du cœur de mon ennemi qui se brise... Heu... On lui dit ou pas qu'il est un Saint d'Or, un pu... heu, un nom de Dieu de Saint d'Or, et qu'à ce titre, il est censé défendre la veuve et l'orphelin ?

— Oulà, Taurus est vexé, nota le Cancer avec amusement.

— Je veux, oui. Mes porteurs ont toujours été des êtres raisonnables, de qui je pouvais plus ou moins être fier. Enfin, je mets un bémol sur Aldébaran du vingtième, parce que celui-là, à se faire dégommer le premier à presque chaque bataille... Mais Harbinger ! Enfin quoi, ce mec se prétend Chevalier d'Athéna, la déesse de l'amour et des petits oiseaux, et monsieur ronge des os humains à son petit déjeuner !

— Peuh, plains-toi ! répliqua le Gémeau. Toi au moins tu as eu un porteur qui tranchait avec ses prédécesseurs. La mienne, pfff... Au début, je me suis dit, chic une fille, une fille... Je pensais que ça augurait quelque chose de différent d'avec Saga. Ben tiens !

Et le Gémeau de tirer sous son œil.

— Je pensais pas qu'il était possible de trouver pire que Saga en mode siphonné du bulbe mais là je dois dire que j'ai eu le pompon !

— Oh allons, je suis sûr que tu exagères, tenta de l'apaiser la Balance.

— Ah oui ? Cette gourdasse était amoureuse de Shiryu. De Shiryu, bordel de... Ce type coincé, empêtré dans les légendes de son maître, qui ne peut se passer de celui-ci à chaque fois qu'il combat un type un peu plus fort que lui... Et puis, une femme Chevalier d'Or qui aime un Chevalier de Bronze, heu... Ça devrait être l'inverse, non ? Le type d'une caste inférieure qui se meurt d'amour pour sa dulcinée placée au plus haut rang. Mais nooon. Il a fallu qu'elle soupire après ce type qui ne s'est jamais soucié d'elle. Ah oui, il l'a sauvée d'un accident de voiture. La belle affaire ! Ma cocotte, tu apprendras qu'un Saint ne se laisse _jamais_ avoir par un banal accident de la circulation.

"Bref. Cette môme était déjà pas très fût fût pour avoir craqué sur le Dragon, mais en plus, ce nom qu'elle s'est donné...

Ici le Gémeau baissa la tête et plaqua la main sur son front.

— Paradox. Ah oui, elle m'en a fait un beau de paradoxe ! Cette folle furieuse changeait de personnalité encore plus souvent que Saga. Ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Un coup c'étaient les petits animaux tout mignons, les petits oiseaux qui gazouillent... L'instant d'après, c'était une mégère qui ne pensait qu'à tuer. Et ce nom de Shiryu qu'elle avait à la bouche, pitié !

— J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait une sœur... intervint la Vierge.

Le Gémeau releva la tête, l'œil brillant d'un éclat fixe.

— Une... une sœur ? fit-il. Alors à elle aussi ils vont lui coller une frangine, à elle aussi ils vont lui faire le coup du « ah, mais, en fait, le mal est venu en elle à cause de son frère/sa sœur ! ». Le coup du « nous sommes les sœurs/frères Gémeaux, nés sous le signe de la folie... ». Ils vont oser lui... nous faire ça ?!

Et le Gémeau laissa retomber sa tête d'un air accablé.

— Hum, c'est vrai qu'une redite de Saga et Kanon... perso ça ne me dit rien... approuva la Balance.

— Tiens au fait, Libra, que pensais-tu de ton porteur Oméga ? voulut savoir le Taureau. Genbu qu'il s'appelle, non ?

— Gné ? fit la Balance.

— Je disais... commença le Taureau en haussant la voix.

— Oh ça va, je ne suis pas encore sourd ! C'est juste que, il y a un instant, ce nom ne me disait rien. Quand je l'ai vu apparaître et, sacrilège, emporter _ma_ clostone, je me suis dit « ah non, alors là non... Ils vont pas me faire le coup là, me donner à un vulgaire inconnu... ». Puis j'ai réalisé que ce type s'était entraîné un temps avec Shiryu. Donc sous les ordres de Dohko... Misère... Je l'avais pas reconnu.. Qui c'est ce blanc-bec, je me suis dit en le voyant. Et puis j'ai vu que j'étais transporté jusqu'à lui, enfin jusqu'à sa main. Nooon ! ai-je eu envie de crier. Pas cet inconnu, cet étran... Aaaah, tu es le frère d'armes de Shiryu ? Bon ben au temps pour moi...

La Balance soupira en secouant la tête.

— Au moins il se battait pour Athéna, ajouta-t-il.

— Moi, s'il y a un truc qui me défrise, c'est cette histoire de Clostones, déclara le Cancer. Non mais vous avez vu ça ? Avant on avait des boîtes de Pandore que les Chevaliers devaient porter, ça soulignait leur force physique. Maintenant, on a... des bijoux. Des saloperies de bijoux, sérieux ! On se croirait dans une série de Magical Girl ! Manque plus que les grands yeux pleins d'étoiles...

— Donc pour toi, c'était mieux avant ? comprit le Verseau.

— Aaaaaaaaaah !...

Ce cri du cœur avait été poussé par l'ensemble des armures d'or. Certaines se battirent avec leurs voisines pour passer derrière elles, n'hésitant pas à les pousser pour dégager le passage. Apparemment, personne ne voulait rester à côté de la Cloth du Verseau.

— Nan mais c'est bon, quoi ! protesta celle-ci en levant les yeux au ciel. Je vais pas vous bouffer !

— Ah, heu... hi hi... C'est-à-dire... bafouilla la Balance. C'est que tu nous as fait un peu peur avec Tokisada...

— Ce minable ? Pfff, il ne méritait pas d'être promu Chevalier d'Or. L'avait pas la carrure pour endosser une Gold Cloth.

Le Verseau se gratta la gorge.

— Pour m'endosser moi je veux dire. Et oui, pour une fois, qui c'est le plus fort ? Hein ? C'est Bibi ! Alors les Gémox, Pucelle et Mouton, on oublie, d'accord ?

— On peut juste savoir ce qui t'a pris de te la jouer « Gniargniargniarg, je suis une armure maléfique ! » ?

— Pour te répondre, Cancer, au début c'est Médée qui m'a farci le cerveau avec ses « Tu seras la plus puissante, la plus forte, tu régneras en maître sur les autres Cloths... ». Vous me connaissez, j'ai répondu que pas question. On est une équipe oui ou non ? Tous ensemble, pas vrai ?

"Et c'est là que, ahem... cette sorcière m'a... heu...

— C'est bon, accouche !

— Qu'elle m'a embrassé, voilà ! Et pas un petit bécot, non, un baiser bien baveux, heureusement que ma bouche était fermée ! N'empêche, après ça, j'ai commencé à me sentir mal mais mal... A croire que j'avais choppé la tourista. Envie de vomir et de... enfin vous voyez, quoi. Chaque fois que j'ouvrais la bouche, je m'entendais parler avec une horrible voix gutturale, une voix de méchant, alors qu'en fait, j'étais simplement enroué. Ma vision était floue, je voyais, sur mon torse, une sorte de visage noir avec des yeux rougeoyants. Et pendant ce temps-là, une petite voix me disait « ce Tokisada, est-il vraiment à la hauteur ? ». J'avais comme ce besoin de le tester, de le juger.

— Tu veux dire que tout ça, c'était parce que tu étais malade ? s'exclama le Capricorne.

Les autres armures regardèrent celle du Verseau avec un air un peu dépité, comme déçues par cette trivialité.

— Et bien malade, je te le dis ! Je voulais agir autrement mais quelque chose me poussait à faire le contraire de ce que j'avais décidé. Une force mystérieuse me contrôlait...

— Dans mes bras !...

Et la Cloth des Gémeaux enlaça celle du Verseau, les larmes aux yeux.

— Maintenant quelqu'un sait ce que ça fait de devoir se regarder agir sans pouvoir intervenir. Je vivais ce cauchemar avec Saga et avec Paradox. La tourista en moins, bien sûr...

— Heu, si tu vas par là, on est tous obligés d'obéir à nos porteurs, sauf quelques chanceux qui peuvent se faire la malle...

Gros regard appuyé du Taureau en direction du Cancer, qui haussa les épaules.

— Ah ça, si vous n'avez pas assez de volonté...

— En tout cas, moi je les aime beaucoup beaucoup ces porteurs Oméga ! intervint le Poisson.

— Et ben pas moi... grommela le Lion d'un air boudeur.

— Ah ah, j'ai compris, pour une fois tu n'étais pas le héros ! Pour une fois tu l'as mangée la défaite ! jubila le Scorpion.

Un large sourire plaqué sur le visage, le Poisson acquiesça :

— Et qui lui a mis la pâtée ? Hé hé...

— Oui bon, ça va, pas la peine de vous réjouir vous deux ! riposta le Lion.

— N'empêche, j'y crois pas, un Poisson qui met une dérouillée à un Lion... Quand est-ce que je mets une dérouillée au Gémeau ?

— Jamais, Cancer ! répliqua le Gémeau en question. Le truc avec Amor et Mycenae, c'était un coup de bol, c'est tout.

— N'empêche que tu l'as dans le baba, n'empêche que tu l'as dans le...

— Je vais l'étrangler ! menaça le Lion en se jetant sur le Scorpion.

Les autres armures les séparèrent.

— Scorpius, s'il te plaît, arrête ces provocations stupides ! le morigéna la Balance.

— Bon, très bien, très bien... accorda le Scorpion en époussetant son alliage.

— De toute façon ta Sonia, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce Chevalier à la gomme ? demanda le Lion, désireux de se venger.

— Qu'est-ce que tu reproches à Sonia, je te rappelle qu'elle était la fille de Mars en personne.

— Peuh, cette gamine avait à peine le niveau pour être un Chevalier de Bronze, du genre Geki et Nachi, tu vois le genre...

— Je trouve qu'elle s'est très bien défendue, la petite ! Mais c'est vrai, c'était pas Milo ou Cardia... N'empêche que toi tu...

— Stooop !

Au cri d'avertissement de la Balance, le Scorpion s'arrêta net.

— Bon, et toi, Capricornus, tes impressions ? s'enquit le Taureau.

— Raaah m'en parlez pas ! Oui pour une fois j'ai hérité d'un type qui ne sait pas manier le laguiole, et son attaque avec les mots, une pure merveille ! Mais bon sang, son adoration d'Athéna ! Athéna par-ci, Athéna par-là... Ses moindres pensées étaient pour elle et je l'entendais se réciter des poèmes où il était question... Tout le monde suit ? D'Athéna ! Et, entre nous, pas doué pour composer des vers le Ionia.

— Tiens, curieux pour un type qui se sert des mots comme attaque, nota la Vierge.

— Ben oui mais c'est comme ça. En tant que poète, c'était un poète raté, je vous le dis ! Aucun sens du rythme, des mots employés à la va comme je te pousse... Souvent je devais me retenir pour ne pas rigoler.

— C'était peut-être fait exprès, qui sait ? suggéra la Vierge.

— Ah non non, je crois qu'il se rendait pas compte c'est tout.

— Tiens, parles nous un peu de Fudō, Virgo, demanda le Taureau.

Tous se tournèrent vers la Vierge, curieux de connaître son point de vue sur son porteur.


	18. Les nouveaux Chevaliers, suite

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

 **Titre de la fanfiction :** **Murmures d'or**

 ****Titre du chapitre :** ** **Les nouveaux Chevaliers, suite**

 **Auteur :** Iris-Ardell

 

****Murmures d'Or** **

****Les nouveaux Chevaliers, suite** **

 

 

— Tiens, parle-nous un peu de Fud ō , Virgo, demanda le Taureau.

Tous se tournèrent vers la Vierge, curieux de connaître son point de vue sur son porteur.

— Ah ! commença la Vierge. Que dire si ce n'est que j'ai trouvé un Saint d'Or digne de moi ! Entre nous, on bave devant Saga, soit-disant il est beau comme un Dieu, mais Fudō n'a rien à lui envier. J'en veux pour preuve ses yeux, doré pour l'un, violet pour l'autre. Franchement ça le fait !

— Eh doucement ! protesta le Poisson. Le plus beau c'était Aphro... heu Albafica ! Ne l'oubliez pas !

— Ah j'allais dire : « Pisces, sors de ce corps ! » déclara le Verseau en parlant de la Vierge, se faisant l'écho des autres Cloths.

— Des yeux vairons... réfléchit le Gémeau. Fais gaffe, Virgo, d'ici à ce qu'il change de personnalité !

— Ah mais il a changé, justement. Mais alors que Saga se contentait de deux apparences, cheveux bleus ou cheveux gris, Fudō, lui, peut manifester trois apparences..

— C'est vrai que Good ou Evil, c'est pas assez, il en faut un troisième... marmonna le Gémeau.

— Et le plus beau dans tout ça ,c'est que Fudō n'a pas sombré dans la folie comme Saga. Et ses transformations ! Sa première apparence, "une forme effrayante qui stoppe les rebelles par la force".

— Vu qu'il combat sans armure à ce moment-là, les mots " forme effrayante " et " beauté " me paraissent contradictoires, releva le Gémeau.

— Oui, enfin... sa beauté est effrayante, voilà tout. Deuxième apparence " une forme avec laquelle il enseigne paisiblement la vérité de l'univers ".

— Tu veux juste dire qu'il te revêt, voilà tout. Vu qu'il se protège, c’est qu'il se prépare au combat et je vois mal quelqu'un combattre _paisiblement_ .

— Oui, bon, tu me lâches, Gémini ! s'écria la Vierge, excédée par les réflexions du Gémeau. Bon, troisième apparence, l’illumination et là...

Un grand éclat de rire jaillit.

— On peut savoir ce qui te fait marrer, Cancer ? demanda la Vierge, piquée au vif.

—Hi hi hi ! Je l'ai vu cette troisième apparence, expliqua le Cancer entre deux rires. Ses cheveux... hi hi hi... ils se mettent à luire, ils deviennent fluo !

— Quand tu auras fini de te gondoler comme une baleine, tu nous diras ce que tu penses de Schiller ? exigea la Vierge, sûre de son coup.

Effectivement, le rire du Cancer s'arrêta très vite.

— Rhaaaa, ne me parle pas de ce... cette... J'ai même pas les mots ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? s’exclama le Cancer d'une voix suraiguë.

Se rendant brusquement compte de la tonalité qu'il avait prise, il se racla la gorge, gêné, et reprit avec une voix beaucoup plus grave :

— Heu, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose, je me suis dit en le voyant la première fois. Le demi masque qui cache ses traits, bon d'accord, à peine, mais quand même... Et ses cheveux ! Foncés peut-être mais roses. Roses bordel de... Quant à cette manie qu'il avait de s’essuyer les mains... Mon gars, t'est un Chevalier du Cancer, la mort, c'est ton fond de commerce, c'est pas en te lavant que ça va partir. Je croyais au début qu'il avait des remord. Pensez-vous ! Monsieur joue, s'amuse avec la mort. Du coup ce geste, ça paraît tout de suite vachement hypocrite. Par comparaison, DeathMask, lui, il conservait ses mains pleines de sang, comme un mécanicien qui les aurait fourrées dans le cambouis.

" En plus, je vois pas pourquoi Schiller s'essuyait avec sa serviette : il ne combattait même pas lui-même ! Il envoyait des corps sans âme le faire à sa place ! Et son obsession de l'immortalité, au-secours ! Mais le pire, le pire, c'est qu'il a été vaincu par une gamine, une gosse ! Ah la honte... termina-t-il en portant la main à son front.

— Moi je le trouve plutôt bien ce Schiller, intervint le Bélier.

— Oui alors toi le planqué, c'est pas la peine de la ramener ! le rabroua le Cancer.

— Quoi comment ça, le planqué ?

— Oui, planqué. Comme Mū à son époque. Tous les Saints du Bélier vont-ils se mettre d'accord pour se cacher du Sanctuaire ?

— Ben, bien obligé, le Sanctuaire était infesté de Martiens !

— La bonne excuse ! N'empêche, t'es un planqué, insista le Verseau.

— J'y peux rien si j'ai la chance d'avoir des porteurs qui savent mettre de la distance entre eux et les forces du mal.

— Oui, un planqué, on vient de le dire, répéta le Verseau.

— Mais il a fallu que je me batte contre une horde de Martiens !

— Tu veux rire ? Tout le monde sait que, tant que ce n'est pas un duel de mille jours entre Chevaliers d'Or, un combat ne vaut rien.

— Combat de mille jours, tu dis ? Hé hé hé...

En entendant le petit ricanement du Poisson, le Lion releva la tête.

— Ah non ! Ça ne va pas recommencer ! Ras-le-bol d'entendre comment un Poisson a mis une raclée à un Lion !

Le Poisson haussa les épaules.

— Oh moi, j'ai rien dit...

Un ange passa. Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, le Poisson reprit :

— Quand même, quel être dangereux que cet Amor ! Efficace, sans pitié...

— Et sacrement pervers aussi, le coupa le Verseau. Non parce que son petit jeu avec la gamine, heu... Yuna c'est ça ? Un coup je te drague, un coup je te frappe... Elle a pas plus de treize ans, bon sang !

— C'est clair, appuya le Capricorne.

— Regardez-les, ces deux-là, toujours comme cul et chemise ! accusa le Scorpion en désignant le Verseau et le Capricorne.

— On ne m'ôtera pas de la tête qu'Amor est un type malsain, maintint le Verseau.

— Dis ce que tu veux, Amor est une tuerie à lui tout seul.

— Oui, une telle tuerie qu'il s'est fait dézingué par Abzu, rappela le Lion, ravi de ce revirement de situation.

— Amor a quand même écrasé Mycenae comme une merde !

— Et il s'est mangé un seul pain qui l'a mis K.O direct !

Les deux Cloths se fixaient dans le blanc des yeux, aucune ne voulant céder. Ce fut le Taureau qui les sépara, doucement mais fermement.

— Bon, et toi Sagittarius, que penses-tu de ton porteur, Seiya ? voulut-il savoir, déviant ainsi la conversation.

Le Sagittaire soupira.

— Ah, Seiya, le héros de l'histoire...

— Je croyais que les héros, c'étaient Kōga et les autres petits jeunes, le contredit le Bélier.

— Oui bon, vous m'avez compris. Chevalier légendaire, tout ça... Je suis quand même un peu déçu. J'aurais bien aimé un porteur neuf, pas du recyclé. Cependant, vu les brêles que vous vous coltinez, je crois que je préfère rester avec un gars qui a fait ses preuves.

— Des brêles ? Où que tu vois des brêles ? s'enquit le Poisson. Mon Amor, lui, il était puissant ! La seule chose que je puisse lui reprocher, c'est de ne pas avoir gagné un concours de beauté.

— Ils ont voulut booster un signe qui, jusque là, n'avait pas eu de chance, c'est tout, déclara le Lion.

— Tu veux dire qu'ils ont badassé Amor et qu'ils m’ont refilé ce... truc ? fit le Cancer. Hé ! A la prochaine génération, ce sera moi le signe le plus fort !

— Rêve pas, lui conseilla le Verseau. Tout le monde sait bien qu'il y a les chouchous. Gémeaux et Vierge, c'est toujours, ou du moins souvent eux, qui sont overboostés. Tant qu'il y aura des fans complètement gagas de Saga...

— Les fans je les emm...

— Tu sais, Cancer, que s'il n'y avait pas les fans, nous ne serions pas là ?

— Ah, heu, oui, certes... Mais que c'est rageant de dépendre de civils ! Ils y connaissent rien et ils voudraient faire la loi !

— Moi ces civils, je leur dis un grand merci, dit le Bélier.

L'une après l'autre, les armures acquiescèrent. Jusqu'au Cancer qui conclut :

— Ouais, faut avouer qu'ils sont utiles, à leur manière.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je me fais l'écho des armures et je remercie beaucoup les fans sans lesquels cette fanfic n'existerait pas.


	19. La place des civils

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

 **Titre de la fanfiction :** Murmures d'Or

 **Auteur :** Iris-Ardell

 

**Murmures d'or**

**La place des civils**

 

L'une après l'autre, les armures acquiescèrent. Jusqu'au Cancer qui conclut :

— Ouais, faut avouer qu'ils sont utiles, à leur manière.

— Ah ça, on peut dire que Shunrei a été très utile... pour aider Shiryu à te battre, déclara le Bélier.

Le Cancer faillit s'étrangler :

— Cette gosse ? Pff, vous n'avez pas vu comme je, on, l'a flanquée dans la flotte ? Un moucheron, voilà ce qu'elle était celle-là.

— Un moucheron qui t'a quand même perturbé avec ses prières, insista le premier signe du Zodiaque.

— Mais pas du tout ! riposta le quatrième. Bon, peut-être que DM a un petit peu paniqué...

— Un petit peu ? Il était vert ! Vert de... de peur si je me souviens bien !

— Oh alors là faut pas exagérer non plus ! Disons qu'il a ressenti une petite gêne. Ça ne t'énerverait pas, toi, si un fichu moustique te tournait autour ?

— Un moustique qui parvient à tourmenter un Saint d'Or, c'est, comment dire... intervint le Taureau.

— Oui bon, vous avez compris l'idée.

— Moi, ce que j'ai compris, c'est qu'une petite gamine a suffisamment gêné DM pour qu'il essaie de s'en débarrasser, persista le Bélier. Pouvait pas bloquer ses prières ou un truc comme ça ? S'il était capable de la balancer dans l'eau à je ne sais combien de kilomètres de distance...

— Justement, il voulait lui donner une leçon. Et puis ça montre bien son côté cruel et impitoyable.

— Ouais c'était un salaud, quoi.

— Vaut mieux ça qu'un planqué !

— N'empêche, le terrifiant DM qui ne supporte pas des prières... se moqua le Bélier.

— Mais tu les aurais entendues, ces prières ! Oh mon Dieu, protégez Shiryu... Et nanani et nanana... Ton porteur aussi il aurait craqué !

— Tss, ça risque pas, Mû était le calme incarné, rien n'aurait pu le faire sortir de ses gonds. Enfin, je veux dire, pas une broutille comme ça en tout cas.

Le Cancer tenta des comparaisons pour bien faire entrer l'idée dans la tête de ce Mouton d'Or :

— Bon, t'as déjà entendu un clou rouillé qui crisse sur un tableau noir ? Une fraise de dentiste ? Oui ? Alors tu as une idée de ce que c'était.

— Ben non, justement. Je ne suis jamais allé à l'école, quant au dentiste, tout le monde sait bien que les Chevaliers d'Or pourraient tourner dans une pub pour Colgate extra blancheur...

Le Cancer bondit sur le Bélier :

— Mais c'est pas vrai !

— Hop ! fit la Balance en faisant tourner le premier signe derrière lui pour le protéger. Les enfants, reprit-il, vos gamineries, c'est bien gentil, mais on ne peut pas nier que les civils aient une utilité. Cessons de parler de Shunrei et de sa capacité à troubler un Gold.

— Oui, il n'y a pas qu'elle, c'est vrai, acquiesça le Taureau. Personnellement, s'il y en a un qui m'a fait frissonner, c'était bien Cassios.

— Ah, Cassios ! approuva la Balance. Excellent choix mon ami. Voilà une âme de Chevalier, une vraie !

— Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là ? fit le Cancer, tout en connaissant la réponse.

— Que ton DM, c'était quand même la honte de la Chevalerie, asséna le Scorpion.

— Moi s'il m'a fait honte, c'est uniquement quand il a craqué devant les simagrées de cette fille !

— Ah ah ! triompha le Bélier en pointant son sabot sur le Crabe. Je le savais, je le savais ! Alors, tu avoues ?

— Avouer quoi ? Je l'ai déjà dit, cette fille, c'était une envie de te démanger alors que tu pouvais pas le faire, genre t'as le cul qui te gratte et tu es entouré de monde. Ça c'est bien embêtant. Ben Shunrei, c'était pareil.

— Rhooo, surveille ton langage ! le reprit la Balance.

— Désolé, s'il faut en arriver aux comparaisons sales pour vous faire entendre raison... Ben en tout cas, DM, lui, il se serait gratté, point barre. Donc, la fille, direct dans la flotte.

— Décidément, plus j'en entends, et plus je me réjouis de ne pas l'avoir eu comme porteur.

— Ah ça c'est sûr, Virgo ! Toi tu n'aurais pas tenu dix secondes avec lui ! Lui c'était un mec, un vrai. Pas un chevelu adepte du yoga !

— Un homme n'a pas besoin d'être sale pour être vrai ! le contredit le Poisson.

— Pff, tout le monde sait qu'Aphrodite était un... heu... type à part. Puis bon, c'était un exemple, hein ! Disons que DM n'était pas du genre à faire attention à son brushing, mais ce n'était pas un crado non plus. C'était pour que vous vous rendiez compte.

— Aaah tu me rassures, soupira la Vierge.

La Balance recadra la conversation :

— Bon, et ce Cassios alors ?

— Personnellement je l'adore, admit le Taureau. Enfin, je l'adorais. C'était le prototype du mec qui n'a l'air de rien, qui semble rustre, mais au fond de lui se cache un cœur gros comme ça. Honnêtement, son sacrifice a fait pleurer mes yeux.

— Tu m'étonnes ! Tu es tout pareil, sous tous ces muscles se cache aussi un cœur d'artichaut.

— C'est vrai, Cancer. Mon porteur était un mélange de force tranquille et de sagesse.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je...

"… voulais dire" voulut signifier le Cancer, mais il renonça. Il commençait à en avoir un peu assez de devoir batailler pour imposer ses idées. Que les autres mijotent dans leur jus d'erreur, après tout ! Il n'était pas un instituteur chargé de faire comprendre leurs leçons à ses élèves !

— Moi aussi Cassios m'a ému ! Tenez, je suis sûr qu'il aurait résisté à pas mal de piqûres de la Scarlett Needle ! avança le Scorpion.

— Alors soit Cassios était devenu, on ne sait comment, extrêmement fort, ou bien la Scarlett Needle n'est plus ce qu'elle était... insinua le Cancer.

Le Lion fit claquer sa langue :

— Je t'arrête tout de suite, Cancer. Tu n'étais pas là, tu n'as pas vu cette lueur dans ses yeux, les yeux de quelqu'un de déterminé, qui sait qu'il va mourir et qui, pourtant, persiste et signe. À moi aussi il m'a fait forte impression.

— J'aurais aimé que Camus ait un élève de cette trempe, ajouta le Verseau. Quoi que non. S'il était capable de tomber amoureux de son maître, qui sait ce qui se serait passé entre lui et mon porteur ? Déjà que celui-ci a dû combattre le Complexe d'œdipe de son disciple préféré...

— Cassios ne pouvait pas devenir un Chevalier du froid, son cœur était trop chaud !

La plupart des autres armures approuvèrent les propos du Capricorne. Puis le Sagittaire prit la parole :

— En parlant d'amour, j'en connais une qui s'est morfondue longtemps. Et c'est pas fini...

Devant la mine interrogatrice de ses pairs, il précisa :

— Mais si, vous savez bien ! La petite là, heu... rhaaa, comment elle s'appelle déjà ?

— Tu peux détailler ? demanda la Balance, sincèrement intéressée.

— Ben, la gamine qui courait après Seiya. Ils ont grandi ensemble à l'orphelinat.

— Seika ?

— Non, Seika c'est sa sœur. Je te parle de l'autre fille, celle qui s'occupe des mômes maintenant. Ah c'est pas vrai, j'avais son prénom sur le bout de la langue !

Un ange passa, pendant lequel les protections sacrées furent toutes occupées à chercher ce fameux nom. Soudain, le Sagittaire se frappa le front.

— Miho ! Voilà c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle !

Ce fut un concert de haaaa ! comme si le neuvième signe du Zodiaque avait trouvé la solution à une énigme insoluble.

— Jamais entendu parler, avoua le Cancer. Et vous ?

— Moui, vaguement, répondit le Scorpion. Attends Sagittarius, tu veux dire... Parce qu'on est bien d'accord, elle a l'âge de Seiya , hein ? Tu veux dire qu'ils ont laissé une enfant de treize ans gérer un orphelinat ? Je suis sûr que certains des pensionnaires étaient plus âgés qu'elle !

— Si on va par là regarde Saori, elle avait treize ans aussi.

— Et elle, elle devait commander une armée.

— Bon ça suffit Cancer, tu es pénible avec tes réflexions à deux drachmes ! explosa tout à coup la Balance.

— Que, hein, quoi ? Mais j'ai rien dit, je voulais juste faire une comparaison avec Saori !

— Tu veux dire que ce n'était pas moqueur ?

— Non. Parole.

— Ah tiens, pour une fois... Bon d'accord, excuse-moi d'avoir crié. Tellement l'habitude que tu... enfin bref. Pour en revenir à Miho, on a des Chevaliers de treize ans, une déesse de treize ans, pourquoi pas une directrice d'orphelinat de treize ans aussi ?

— Moi ces âges, je m'y ferai jamais.

— Pareil que toi, Capricornus, approuva le Verseau. Déjà Saori, vous avez vu ses formes ? On dirait une femme faite. Quand on m'a dit l'âge qu'elle avait, je n'y croyais pas. Et pour les autres c'est pareil. S'ils sont formés comme ça physiquement, qu'est-ce que ça donnera dans dix ans !

— Simple. Dans dix ans, ils auront l'air d'avoir fait la guerre de 14.

— Des sortes de poilus, tu veux dire, Scorpius ?

— Oui enfin, s'ils survivent jusque là.

— Mais non ! le contredit le Lion. Tu oublies le Cosmos ! Avec lui, on peut accomplir des miracles, alors pourquoi pas une croissance accélérée. Mais attention, hein ! Juste ce qu'il faut pour ne pas avoir l'air de mioches en culottes courtes, et pour ne pas non plus ressembler à des vieillards ayant fait la guerre des tranchées. Le cosmos ! C'est magique, je vous dis !

— Pas faux... Donc Miho se morfondait après Seiya, la pauvre, reprit le Sagittaire. Parce que lui, évidemment, il n'en avait que pour Saori. Quand je pense qu'elle voulait le transformer en cheval quand ils étaient petits !

— Surtout ne dis rien, surtout ne dis rien, surtout...

— Pourquoi tu murmures ça, Cancer ? voulut savoir le Poisson. Qu'est ce que Sagittarius ne doit pas dire ?

— Non non, c'est moi, je me parle tout seul, il y a une image qui m'est venue et même moi je trouve ça déplacé...

— Dans ce cas, tu as raison, ne dis rien, ordonna la Balance.

— Pour en revenir à Miho, elle est un peu comme Shunrei, en moins chanceuse.

— Et en moins chiante aussi ! Comme si elle pouvait pas attendre son prince, enfin, son Chevalier, servant, comme elle, en restant bien gentiment dans son coin !

— La pauvre petite en tout cas, ça me fait de la peine, dit le Poisson. Attendre en vain. Parce que, c'est sûr, il ne va pas la lâcher Saori, le Seiya. Une déesse, vous parlez d'une prise !

— Moi j'aimerais bien qu'ils arrêtent de se tourner autour ces deux-là et qu'ils passent à la vitesse supérieure.

— Oh doucement Scorpius ! s'écria la Balance. On parle de jeunes de treize ans là !

— Donc ils sont assez âgés pour aller se faire tuer, mais pas assez pour... Mais de toute façon s'ils pouvaient au moins se déclarer...

— Ça se fera pas. Déesse, Chevalier... Aucune chance, ils sont trop dans le trip amour courtois. Et puis il y a les guerres, ils n'ont pas le temps pour ça.

Devant l'assertion du Cancer, ce fut un concert de « Ah oui », et de « C'est vrai». Et le Crabe Doré se regorgea : enfin on approuvait une de ses idées !

— Dites, on parlait de Miho tout à l'heure, rappela le Poisson. Elle attendait après Seiya ? Ben qu'elle fasse la queue comme les autres parce qu'il y avait aussi Seika qui était sur la liste.

— Alors, de une c'était sa sœur, de deux elle avait perdu la mémoire, donc le Seiya, elle ne savait même pas qu'il existait...

Face à la déclaration du Scorpion, le Poisson rectifia :

— D'accord, disons que dans ce cas, c'est Seiya qui s'est morfondu après sa sœur.

— Faudrait savoir, c'est Saori qu'il veut ou Seika ? demanda le Gémeau que l'on n'avait pas encore entendu.

— Ah mais tu penses bien que, comme héros, monsieur a besoin de les avoir toutes à ses pieds... répliqua le Scorpion.

— Personnellement je pense que ce n'est pas tant Saori que Seiya aime, mais plutôt la déesse. Seiya avait du mal à supporter cette petite pimbêche de son enfance, mais le Chevalier Pégase, lui, il soupire après la Déesse Athéna, expliqua la Vierge. Je crois que entre Seiya et Saori il n'y a que de l'amitié, là où, pour Pégase et Athéna, il y a de l'amour. Courtois certes, mais bien là.

" Pour en revenir à Seika, elle a été un moteur pour Seiya, c'est pour elle qu'il s'est inscrit aux Galaxian Wars. C'est d'abord pour la retrouver qu'il s'est plongé dans cette aventure. Mais ensuite, il y a eu Athéna et les batailles en son nom. Et Pégase a trouvé un autre moteur. Ou, si vous voulez, un moteur supplémentaire.

— Se battre pour une fille, voire deux... Pas ma tasse de thé, je préfère obéir à mon supérieur , si possible un mec badass, qui envoie du lourd, histoire que je n'ai pas honte à me ranger de son côté.

— Ah ah ah, va dire ça à ton DM ! s'esclaffa le Bélier.

Puis, prenant une voix transie d'amour :

— Oh Héléna, non ne meurs pas ! Noooon !

— Cette fois je vais le tuer !

Et le Cancer de bondir sur le Bélier, lequel se réfugia derrière les autres armures.

— Ah mais laissez le moi ! tempêta le Crabe.

— Quand tu seras calmé.

— Mais Libra, tu vois bien qu'il n'arrête pas de me chercher ! J'avais parlé de clou sur un tableau noir, Aries est exactement comme ça aujourd'hui ! Et bien je vais vous dire une chose, j'ai aimé quand Mû s'est pris une raclée par DM, avant que le canasson arrive à la rescousse, au début de la guerre contre Hadès. Quand j'y repense, je jubile ! Parfaitement ! Ah !

— Ah bravo, tu jubiles de voir deux compagnons d'armes s’entre déchirer, nota le Taureau. Belle mentalité...

— C'est ce qu'on appelle la sélection naturelle, seul le plus fort survit.

— Heu... rappelle-moi juste qui a été renvoyé au château d'Hadès par Mû, justement ?

— Ça ne compte pas, Mû voulait juste se débarrasser de DM et d'Aphrodite, c'était pas un coup mortel !

— Arrête Cancer, tu t'enfonces, glissa le Poisson à son oreille.

Le Taureau se racla la gorge :

— Et donc, ces civils, utiles ou inutiles ?

— Vu que la plupart on ne les voit pas, je dirai que je m'en fiche.

— Alors moi, je ne les aime pas du tout.

— Les autres, vous partagez les avis de Scorpius et de Cancer ? interrogea le Taureau.

On lui répondit : « bah heu, non », « je ne sais pas trop », « oh moi les civils vous savez... ».

— Je dirai que ce sont des éléments du décors, voilà, conclut la Vierge.

Tout à coup, la sixième armure ouvrit grands les yeux et poursuivit avec emphase :

— Mais les fans, les fans ! Alors là en tant que civils, se sont quand même la crème de la crème, le nec plus ultra ! J'adore les fans !

— Peuh, évidemment il n'y en a que pour toi, Aries et Gémini... Ah j'oubliais Léo, tiens.

— Tu n'as pas tort, Aquarius, acquiesça le Taureau. Faudrait peut-être convaincre nos porteurs de faire plus de coups d'éclat, histoire d'impressionner les foules.

— Que chacun fasse son numéro comme au cirque, tu veux dire ? Très peu pour moi...

— D'accord avec toi, Scorpius, l'humiliation ne passera pas par moi ! assura le Cancer.

— Heu... commença le Bélier.

Nous n'en saurons pas plus, mais la lueur qui brille soudain dans les yeux du Crabe d'Or ne laisse rien présager de bon...

 

 


	20. Les femmes-chevaliers

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

 **Titre de la fanfiction :** Murmures d'or

 ****Titre du chapitre :**** Les femmes-chevaliers

 **Auteur :** Iris-Ardell

 

****Murmures d'Or** **

****Les femmes-chevaliers** **

 

 

Nous n'en saurons pas plus, mais la lueur qui brille soudain dans les yeux du Crabe d'Or ne laisse rien présager de bon...

Un temps plus tard, alors que le Bélier se remettait doucement, deux dents en moins et un œil au beurre noir, l'une des armures eut une idée merveilleuse :

— Tiens et si l'on parlait des femmes ?

— T'es bête ou quoi Scorpius, répliqua le Lion, tu sais bien que les Saints doivent se dévouer entièrement à leurs combats ! Tsss...

— Mais non, je voulais parler des femmes-chevaliers !

— Tu veux dire, ces jeunes femmes auréolées de mystère ? fit le Taureau, les yeux rêveurs.

— Pfff, auréolées de mystère... intervint le Poisson. Encore faudrait-il que l'on sache ce qui se cache sous ces masques avant de crier au mystique !

— Ouh, Pisces est jaloux on dirait ! comprit le Capricorne.

— Mais mais, n'importe quoi ! se défendit le dernier signe du Zodiaque. D’ailleurs si elles cachent leurs visages, c'est sûrement pour cacher leur honteuse laideur !

— Ah non, je t'arrête tout de suite, riposta le Lion. J'ai eu l'occasion de voir Shaina. Une vraie beauté, tu peux me croire.

— Oui mais bon, Shaina, c'est quand elle veut qu'elle le met son masque ! A croire qu'elle a une dispense spéciale ! Je vous rappelle quand même qu’au début c'était Athéna elle-même qui a décidé de cette règle, afin que les femmes puissent combattre à l'égal des hommes ! Si elles n'en portaient pas, les Saints seraient peut-être mois enclins à faire leur job, c'est-à-dire combattre. Dès qu'une femme-chevalier enlève son masque, elle redevient une faible femme, enfin en théorie du moins.

— Tu as raison Pisces, ce masque, c'est pour leur permettre d'être à l'égal des hommes. Et Shaina est supérieure à beaucoup d'hommes justement.

— Mais pas face aux Saints d'Or, na ! Si tu parles des Argents...

— Quoi les Argents ? répliqua le Taureau. Nos frères d'armes sont de terribles adversaires, faudrait pas l'oublier !

Le Capricorne rigola doucement :

— Ah oui c'est pour ça qu'ils ont été laminés par Seiya et les autres Bronzes....

— Qui étaient spéciaux, avaient la bénédiction d'Athéna et tout !

Le Scorpion se gratta le menton :

— Me demande bien à quoi peut ressembler Marin... C'est nul, On lui a vu retirer son masque pour permettre à Seiya de respirer dans les roses démoniaques, mais pas moyen de voir son visage... Ah ces scénaristes, je vous jure !

— Un peu de mystère, c'est pas mal aussi... assura le Taureau.

Tout à coup le Scorpion passa une de ses pinces autour des épaules du Lion :

— Mais dis donc, petit cachottier, il me semble que Marin et Aiolia, hein... hein...

Le Lion se dégagea vivement.

— Quoi tu crois que je suis présent quand ils... Non mais ça va pas ? Pervers, va ! De toute façon, il n'y pas de preuve solide comme quoi ces deux là seraient ensemble, point.

— N’empêche qu’il y a anguille sous roche.... insista le Scorpion.

— Quant à ces masque, je pense sincèrement qu’ils sont nécessaires pour que les Chevaliers, s'ils découvrent le visage de leurs ennemies, fassent preuve de retenue et de...

— Mouhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Oh ! là tu m'achèves, Pisces ! s'exclama le Capricorne. Dois-je te rappeler cette charmante, comment elle s’appelle déjà ? Ah oui Geist. Tu as oublié comment, après qu'elle se soit retrouvée sans masque et sur le ventre, à terre donc, ce « Saint » Seiya (notez les guillemets) s'acharne sur elle comme un bourrin ?

Le Poisson rougit.

— Oui ben c'est à Seiya qu'il faut s'en prendre, pas à moi !

— Moi ce qui me défrise, c’est la petite Yuna,

— Pourquoi Virgo ?

— Parce qu'elle ne porte pas son masque, voilà pourquoi ! Enfin, c'est quand même dingue, non ? Mademoiselle décide, un beau jour, qu'elle ne portera plus de masque, et tralalère personne ne la gronde, et tralalère les petits oiseux chantent...

— Elle a peut-être son entrée chez le directeur de la Palestre, suggéra le Verseau.

— Quoi ? Une gamine de treize ans avec ce vieux croulant !

— Et oh c'est du Chevalier de mon signe dont tu parles là, s'offusqua le Capricorne. Mais je te l’accorde, eux ensemble, beurk !

— Oui enfin, je voyais pas ça vraiment comme ça, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher... Je pensais qu’étant la meilleure élève, elle était dans les petits papiers du directeur.

— Sauf que Yuna n'a jamais brillé à la Palestre, il me semble.

— Tout ça prouve bien que les masques, c'est totalement obsolète, asséna le Scorpion. Moi je veux voir le minois des filles avec qui je me bats. Enfin, si je me bats contre une fille, un jour, ce serait comme envoyer un lion chasser une gazelle... que dis-je... un lapin.

— Tu ne ferais pas un peu frétentieux, le Sscorpion, accusa soudain le Bélier.

— T'as pas eu assez de dents cassées, toi ? À ta place, je me la ramènerai moins... prévint le Scorpion.

Ici le Cancer se frotta les pinces l'une contre l'autre en faisant : « hé hé hé ».

— Moi je suis pour que les dames continuent à porter leurs masques, annonça le Taureau. C'est vrai quoi, j'adore le mystère. Et puis, un ordre d'Athéna, mer...credi !

— Ben moi si je tenais Yuna, je te la ferai passer par les six mondes de la métempsychose, je la priverai de ses sens, à moins qu'elle ne remette son masque, menaça la Vierge, toujours remontée contre la petite.

— Pour ma part, avant chaque combat, hop ! un petit coup d'ongle bien placé ni vu ni connu et brisé le masque, hi hi hi... se réjouit le Scorpion à cette idée.

— Mais laissez-leur donc la paix avec leurs masques, plaida la Balance. Ça doit déjà ne pas être facile pour elles...

— Personnellement, quand je devais tuer une réfractaire au Sanctuaire, enfin quand DM devait en tuer, il se gênait pas pour, une fois la mission accomplie, enlever le masque pour voir la tronche qu'elles avaient. Une fois il a même fait croire à une pauvre idiote qu'il l'épargnerait s'il pouvait voir son visage.... Ben son visage, sur le mur comme les autres.

— Quel être abject ! s’écœura le Verseau.

— Que veux-tu, faut bien s'amuser un peu...

 

 

 

 


	21. Les meilleurs ennemis

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

 **Titre de la fanfiction :** Murmures d'or

 ** **Titre du chapitre :**** Les meilleurs ennemis, première partie

 **Auteur :** Iris-Ardell

****Murmures d'Or** **

****Les meilleurs ennemis, première partie** **

— Que veux-tu, faut bien s'amuser un peu...

— Quand on y réfléchit, s'amuser avec une femme Chevalier... Comment dire... fit le Capricorne en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

— Vas-y, exprime-toi ! l'enjoignit le Verseau.

— Ben oui quoi. La fille, dès que tu vois son visage, t'es o-bli-gé de l'épouser sinon attention ! elle te poursuivra de sa terrible vengeance ! L'amour ou la mort, moi ça me donne pas envie.

— Ah tiens c'est vrai, appuya le Verseau. Mais qui a eu cette idée débile au départ ?

— Tss, tu poses la question ? Notre chère Déesse, bien sûr.

— Je n'aime pas trop ce ton que tu prends, Cancer, dit la Balance. Un peu de respect !

— Ah mais moi je la respecte, hein ! C'est vrai, la nana, elle a trouvé LE truc pour que ses Chevaliers lui restent fidèles. Les menacer avec cette règle crétine ! Comme ça, pas d'histoire d'amour entre Saints, ils sont tous tournés vers Elle.

— La nana ? Rhoo, Cancer, je viens de te dire...

Le Cancer leva les pinces.

— C'est bon, c'est bon, désolé... N'empêche que j'ai raison.

— C'est normal que ses Chevaliers lui soient tout acquis, on constitue l'armée d'une Déesse et Athéna _est_ une Déesse, que vous le vouliez ou non !

— Me demande si les autres armées ont déjà eu la honte à cause de leur Dieu...

— La honte ? Que vas-tu encore chercher là, Cancer ? demanda la Balance en fonçant les sourcils.

— Oui ! s'exclama le quatrième signe. La Honte, avec un grand H ! Quoi que tu dises, Libra, Athéna est une gourdasse juste bonne à se faire enlever, tirer dessus, congeler, noyer ou vider de son sang !

Le Taureau posa sa patte sur le totem de la Balance pour l'empêcher de bouger.

— Du calme, Libra !

En effet, son ami, d'un beau rouge pivoine, soufflait de l'air par tous les orifices, signe chez lui de sa grosse colère indignée.

— Comment... comment oses-tu ? s'étrangla-t-il. C'est la Déesse de la miséricorde, du sacrifice...

— Une Déesse Christique, quoi.

— Mais... mais parfaitement Aquarius ! On peut la comparer au Christ, après tout elle se sacrifie pour l'humanité. Et ça c'est noble, très noble, alors tes propos méprisants, tu peux te les mettre où je pense, Cancer !

Une fois encore, le Cancer leva les pinces tout en baissant la tête, mais avec un petit sourire narquois. Cause toujours papy...

— Je trouve, excuse-moi Libra, que Cancer a soulevé une intéressante question, remarqua le Taureau. Je veux dire, comment les autres d'en face voient-ils leurs Dieux respectifs ?

— Ah oui, tiens, on pourrait jouer à « qui est le Dieu le plus mieux du Panthéon », approuva le Bélier.

— C'est Bouddha !

— C'est moi !

— Heu, alors et d'une Virgo, Bouddha ne fait pas partie du Panthéon grec mais en plus toi le Gémox, un peu d'humilité ne te ferait pas de mal. Je sais que ton ancien porteur se prenait pour Zeus et Apollon en même temps, mais sois un peu raisonnable ! les admonesta la Balance.

— Désolé, déformation professionnelle, s'excusa le Gémeau.

— Virgo n'a pas tort en même temps, admit le Verseau. Pourquoi juste le Panthéon grec, on s'est battu avec bien d'autres Panthéons.

À ces paroles, tous hochèrent la tête pour marquer leur accord.

— Alors moi, perso, si je ne travaillais pas déjà pour Athéna, j'aurais choisi Hadès.

— Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, Cancer, soupira la Balance.

— Ce que je veux dire, c'est que rien que les noms des cent-huit Étoiles Maléfiques ça le fait grave. Machin chose de l'Étoile Céleste du ou de... Ça en jette je trouve. Bon, c'est sûr les protections noires comme la nuit... L'or c'est bien mieux pour marquer notre classe sociale. Chez eux, même les trois Juges ont la même couleur que les larbins du bas de l'échelle ! Et puis bon, la mort, tout ça, ça me connaît. Je pourrais même leur donner des leçons j'en suis certain !

— Mais bien sûr... et la marmotte... se moqua doucement le Bélier. Pour ma part, j'aime bien les gars d'Asgard. Ils vivent dans un pays splendide. D'accord il y fait un froid du Cygne, mais ces étendues neigeuses, je trouve ça beau...

— Et en plus, tu risques pas de t'enrhumer, avec ta toison, nota le Verseau. Moi, Asgard, très peu pour moi, j'ai déjà des porteurs adeptes de la chaîne du froid alors... Sinon, oui les Guerriers Divins ont la classe.

— Tu veux parler des premiers, ceux qu'ont affrontés Seiya et les autres ou les deuxièmes, ceux qu'on s'est farci ?

— Les premiers, évidemment, Capricornus ! Siegfried et sa clique, faut dire que ça avait de la gueule quand même ! Et eux ils avaient une vraie histoire, à faire pleurer dans les chaumières !

— Moi je trouve les Dieux d'Asgard un peu faiblards, intervint la Vierge. Et vous avez vu Loki ?

— Ça, comme tête de vainqueur, gloussa le Cancer.

— Vainqueur ? releva le Bélier qui n'avait pas compris la référence.

— Oui je veux dire, vainqueur au sens de... Rhaaaa tu sais bien, ce truc marrant...Bon laisse tomber.

Le Taureau glissa à l'oreille de la Balance pour que personne d'autre n'entende :

— Le Cancer s'est mis en tête de faire un dîner et il va inviter ceux qui lui semble le plus...

— Pas la peine d'en dire plus ! Par Athéna, pourvu qu'il ne m'invite pas !

— Il a déjà prévu d'inviter le Bélier en tout cas, d'après ce que je sais...

Puis le Taureau dit tout haut :

— Alors moi ceux que j'aime bien, enfin qui ont ma préférence, ce sont les Titans. Et les Dieux Primordiaux. Ça sent la puissance, la force, la vraie. La Vie, quoi.

— Personnellement je préfère Geist et ses Chevaliers-Méduses. Quoi ? Me regardez pas comme ça, je plaisante !

— Dis, Pisces, ça te dirait un petit dîner entre amis ? demanda le Cancer.

— Ça va pas ? Je suis au courant, figure-toi !

— Tu...

Et le Cancer se mit à tousser pour masquer sa gêne.


	22. Les meilleurs ennemis, deuxième partie

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

 **Titre de la fanfiction :** Murmures d'Or

 **Titre du chapitre :** Les meilleurs ennemis, deuxième partie

 **Auteur :** Iris-Ardell

 

**Murmures d'or**

**L** **es meilleurs ennemis, deuxième partie**

 

Et le Cancer se mit à tousser pour masquer sa gêne.

— Moi je persiste à dire que les ennemis les plus terribles, ce sont les femmes-chevaliers, insista le Capricorne. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que rien n’est pire que la colère d’une femme bafouée ? Regardez Shaina par exemple.

— Quoi, Shaina ? demanda le Scorpion. Je ne vois pas où elle a été bafouée.

— Mais si, par Seiya qui n’a pas voulu d’elle.

— Oh n'exagère pas ! Comment tu voulais qu’il sache qu’elle avait le béguin pour lui, elle lui courait après pour le zigouiller !

— Pas faux, admit le Cancer.

Le Poisson leva les yeux au ciel.

— Alors vous deux vous n’avez vraiment rien compris aux femmes, hein ?

— Qu’est-ce qu’il faut comprendre ? demanda le Cancer. Elle pouvait pas lui parler, tout simplement ? Non, il a fallu que mademoiselle joue les guerrières au lieu de jouer les amoureuses. Comment tu veux que ce pauvre petit Seiya devine ce qu’elle avait dans le crâne alors qu’elle ne lui disait jamais rien, sauf pour le menacer de mort ?

— Ah parce que c’est bien connu, les hommes a-d-orent parler de leurs sentiments… ironisa le Poisson.

— Ouais enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire… maugréa le Cancer.

— Ce que je vois et comprends surtout, c’est le point de vue de Capricornus, et je trouve qu’il n’a pas tort, répliqua le Poisson. Nan, mais imaginez un peu le tableau : les femmes-chevaliers en ont ras-le-bol d’être rejetées, alors elles décident de partir à l’attaque. Et voilà les Saints obligés de se battre contre ces furies !

— Brrr… firent le Capricorne et le Verseau de concert.

— Peuh ! Elles peuvent venir, je les attends ! défia le Scorpion.

— Idem, approuva le Cancer.

— Attendez, quand vous aurez des petites amies… vous verrez ! prophétisa le Poisson.

— Qu’est-ce que c’est, des menaces ? s’exclama le Scorpion.

La Vierge éclata de rire :

— Hi hi hi ! On leur parle de petites amies et regardez comme ils tremblent !

— Que… quoi ? s’étrangla le Scorpion. N’importe quoi, Virgo !

— Ce que tu peux raconter comme conneries ! plussoya le Cancer. Tu nous prends pour qui ?

— Pour des types qui s’apprêtent à combattre dès qu’on leur parle d’éventuelles petites copines. Et comme la meilleure défense, c’est l’attaque…

Et le Bélier de pointer un sabot dans leur direction :

— Eh oui ! Vous jouez les durs, les machos, mais face à face avec une femme-chevalier ce sont vos genoux qui se mettraient à faire des claquettes !

— Retenez-moi ou il y aura du gigot d’agneau au dîner ! menaça le Cancer en faisant mine de se jeter sur le Bélier.

Le Taureau posa sa patte sur le Cancer et la Balance siffla avant de poser une question.

— Dites, vous n’auriez pas oublié ce qu’on est, hum ?

Tous le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Heu ?, était à présent le mot qui revenait le plus dans les cerveaux de ces armures.

La Balance soupira, et reprit :

— Oh bon sang… On est des armures d’or, d’OR, nom d’Athéna !

— Libra qui jure, la vache vous l’avez bien énervé là… chuchota le Sagittaire.

— Comment voulez-vous que nous soyons en difficulté face à quelques donzelles d’Argent ou de Bronze ? voulut savoir la Balance.

— Ben peut-être dans le cas où ces demoiselles Chevaliers accéderaient au grade de Saints d’Or ? supposa la Vierge.

— Ah oui, alors là… c’est sûr, on est partis pour des guerres de mille jours… déclara le Verseau.

La Balance ouvrit la bouche, la referma, l’ouvrit de nouveau. Et resta muet.

— Ah ah ah ! rigola le Cancer. Comment tu l’as mouché le vieux !

— Ce qui veut dire que nous avons raison, dit le Poisson. Si l’un de nous se bat contre une femme-chevalier, pour peu qu’elle ait obtenu son galon d’or, il est mal.

— Tu as oublié de dire, et à condition qu’elle se sente bafouée, sinon ça ne marche pas, rappela la Vierge.

— Ah oui c’est vrai.

— Bah, de toute façon pourquoi on s’inquiéterait ? Le seul ici qui doit s’en faire, c’est Gemini !

Ce dernier, qui était en train de s’endormir, se réveilla brusquement.

— Hein ? Mais pourquoi ça, Scorpius ?

— Ben oui, les Gémeaux, rien de tel pour attirer des foules de jeunes femmes transies d’amour.

Le Gémeau se plaqua une main sur la figure, enfin sur celle qui reflétait le bon côté de sa personnalité, et il gémit :

— Aïe aïe aïe, m’en parle pas !

Tandis que l’autre moité de son visage ricanait.

— Ne me dis pas que tu as des prétendantes, Gemini !

Le Cancer regarda le Taureau comme s’il était débile :

— Non, mais tu rigoles, Taurus ? C’est pas des prétendantes qu’il a Gemini, c’est des fans !

— Et alors ?

— Et alors ? s’écria le Gémeau. Tu ne sais pas ce que c’est, toi, d’avoir des hordes de cinglées qui hurlent ton nom dès qu’elles te voient, qui tombent en pâmoison sitôt qu’elles peuvent t’apercevoir !

— Ah oui, ah en effet, je ne peux pas le savoir… marmonna le Taureau d’un ton jaloux.

Le Gémeau continua :

— Toutes ces filles… toutes ces filles qui m’inventent des histoires, pire, qui me prêtent des amourettes avec les uns ou les autres… Pitié !… Qu’elles trouvent quelqu’un d’autre pour incarner leurs fantasmes !

— Ça doit être dur, d’être un sex-symbol, se moqua le Cancer.

— Moi tout ce que je veux, c’est qu’on me fiche la paix !

— Mais… réfléchit le Sagittaire. De quoi tu te plains, après tout c’est le Saga qu’on voit dans ces histoires, ce n’est pas vraiment toi.

— Peut-être, mais dans la tête de ces écervelées, Saga égal Gémeaux ! En plus, comme vous, je suis indissociable de mon porteur le plus célèbre… Alors tout ce qu’il fait rejaillit sur moi !

— Et ben on les aura trouvé, nos plus terribles ennemis…

Devant la mine des autres Cloths, le Bélier poursuivit :

— Oui, ce sont les fans ! Enfin, la catégorie de fans qui écrit surtout...

 La Balance protesta :

— Moi je les verrai plutôt comme de formidables alliés… C’est vrai, sans eux, on serait où, hein ? Bande de petits malins !

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	23. Les prestations les plus pitoyables

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai vu le film hier soir. Il y a des choses que j'ai bien aimées, d'autres... Les armures en parlent mieux que moi.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. 

**Titre de la fanfiction :** Murmures d'Or

**Auteur :** Iris-Ardell

  


**Murmures d'or**

**L** **es** **prestations les plus pitoyables**

  


La Balance protesta :

— Moi je les verrai plutôt comme de formidables alliés… C’est vrai, sans eux, on serait où, hein ? Bande de petits malins !

A ces mots, les autres Cloths baissèrent la tête. La Balance continua :

— J’aime autant vous le dire, si l’un d’entre vous s’amuse encore à dénigrer ces personnes, il goûtera à l’une de mes armes, c’est clair ?

Le Scorpion se redressa :

— Non mais ho, ça va, hein ! J’ai rien contre eux, moi. Par contre, c’est vrai que parfois, ils exagèrent… Bon, bon, j’ai rien dit !

— Entre nous, il n’y a pas que les fans qui fassent n’importe quoi avec nous, déclara le Poisson. Les officiels s’y mettent aussi…

Silence.

— Mais siiii, vous savez bien, ce truc, là…

— Aaah tu veux parler de _ce truc_! comprit le Lion. C’est vrai que là, certains d’entre nous ont pris cher.

— Tu peux parler, toi ! s’exclama le Poisson. Ton porteur a eu un rôle à peu près semblable à celui que tout le monde connaît. Le brave petit Gold qui découvre que son frère n’est pas un traître, en fin de compte. Et qui est manipulé par le méchant Grand Pope…

— Eh ben pour une fois, je dois avouer que je ne suis pas mécontent, admit le Gémeau. Vous savez tous à quel point Saga me tapait sur les nerfs avec sa manie de rester le cul entre deux chaises. Un coup c’est noir, un coup c’est blanc… Fatiguant à la longue. Mais là, enfin, il avait choisi son camp. Bon d’accord, il a osé me refaire le coup du rire mwouaaesque du méchant de fin de niveau, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir.

— Ah oui ? fit le Bélier. Moi je trouvais que le côté j’ai une double personnalité ça le rendait plus intéressant, justement, qu’un banal méchant de fin de niveau comme tu dis.

— En fait, la seule chose qui me dérange avec cette, heu… histoire, c’est le coup du « Saga a été tué au combat », dès les premières minutes. Et tué par qui, par un môme de dix ans !

— Ah non, permets-moi de te contredire ! intervint le Capricorne. Il n’est écrit nulle part que Shura avait dix ans, à ce moment là !

— C’est vrai que niveau âges, c’était quand même bien fichu, réfléchit le Bélier à voix haute. Enfin on avait des persos qui les faisaient.

— Et c’est à peu près la seule chose à sauver dans ce machin, dit la Balance.

— C’est vrai que monsieur le vénérable n’est même pas apparu à l’écran ! se rappela le Lion. Ah si, on l’a mentionné _une_ fois.

— C’est bien pour ça que je dis "ce machin"…

Le Verseau mis son grain de sel :

— Moi ce que j’ai bien aimé, ce sont les rendus des attaques, ça faisait un effet assez chouette.

— Tu veux rire ? Le contredit le Taureau. C’était tellement surchargé qu’on y voyait que dalle !

— En parlant de surchargé, non mais vous avez vu ce qu’ils nous ont fait ? demanda le Scorpion. Et c’est quoi ce truc avec les masques ?

— Ah c’est vrai ! reconnut le Bélier. Au début j’ai cru que tous les porteurs étaient des filles…

— Et puis, franchement, le coup de la fente pour les yeux, au secours ! Comment ils voulaient qu’ils voient quoi que ce soit ? Pas étonnant que Shura ait flingué Saga, ou ait cru le flinguer, poursuivit le Scorpion.

— Et le fait que ton porteur ait été une dame, qu’est-ce que tu en penses ? voulu savoir le Verseau.

Le Scorpion se gratta l’arrière de la tête.

— Ma foi, au début j’étais plutôt en mode aaaaaaaaah ! Et puis je me suis dit, du moment qu’elle fait son travail… Mais c’est vrai que j’ai eu un choc !

— Moi le choc que j’ai eu, c’est en constatant l’absence de combats.

Ce fut le Taureau qui répondit à la Vierge :

— Ah ? Je ne trouve pas, moi.

— Forcément, toi tu as pu combattre Seiya ! Mais moi, elle est passée où la super scène où on me voit dominer les Bronze de bout en bout ? Au lieu de ça, mon porteur arrive comme une fleur et déclare que le Pope est le méchant ! Mais d’où il sait ça, lui ?

— Il le tient de Bouddha, supposa le Capricorne.

— D’accord, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi n’avoir rien fait jusque là ? Pourquoi avoir attendu que la vraie Athéna se décide à venir au Sanctuaire ? Et d’abord, elle est passée où la fausse Athéna ?

— Elle a disparu, comme le scénario de cette chose.

— Ah tiens, le Cancer qui se réveille ! Mais pour une fois, je suis d’accord avec toi.

— Ah oui, parce que moi je trouve que c’est encore toi qui t’en tire le mieux, Libra. Franchement j’aurais préféré me retrouver aux abonnés absents…

— Ah tu veux parler de _ça_ , compris la Balance. Mon pauvre…

— Oui je veux parler de _ça_  ! Cette horreur, cette chose infâme ! La plus grosse honte de ma vie ! Ça ne suffisait pas qu’ils fassent pousser la chansonnette à mon porteur, fallait en plus qu’il se donne en spectacle dans un décor flashy, avec les visages de morts qui entonnent le refrain, mon Dieu !

Et le Cancer se prit le visage dans la pince, accablé. Il continua :

— La Maison du Cancer est censée représenter la Mort. La Mort, nom de… Elle est censée être lugubre, terrifiante. Pour le coup, c’est moi qui ait été terrifié… Je me suis sauvé, qu’est-ce que je pouvais faire d’autre ? Et le Shiryu qui déclare que je me fais la malle à cause du mauvais comportement de mon porteur ! Je me suis barré parce que j’avais trop la honte, oui !

— Puisqu’on en est aux prestations les plus pitoyables, levons notre verre à notre ami le Poisson, proposa le Lion, un large sourire plaqué sur le visage.

— Non, non, c’est pas la peine… C’est pas la peine, je te dis ! insista le Poisson en voyant le sourire du Lion s’élargir encore plus.

— Hé hé hé. Alors, qui c’est qui s’est ramassé comme une merde ? Hein ?

— Grmblgmf...

— Ah ah ! s’écria le cinquième signe du Zodiaque en pointant la patte vers son confrère. Vas-y, mange toi ça !

— Oulà je crois que notre ami le Lion n’a toujours pas digéré sa défaite face au Poisson. C’est pas beau d’être rancunier comme ça.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Libra, il se venge, expliqua le Taureau. Mais maintenant, ils sont à égalité.

— On serait à égalité si c’était lui qui m’avait balancé dans le vide. Or c’était le Gémeau. Alors pour l’égalité, hein ! Jusqu’à présent, entre le Lion et moi, c’est encore moi qui gagne !

— N’empêche que tu sais ce que ça fait, maintenant…

— Allez, arrêtez tous les deux ! les reprit le Taureau. On dirait des gamins !

Le Poisson tira la langue au Lion, qui lui rendit la pareille.

— En même temps, pour une action qui se déroule sur à peu près quatre-vingt-dix minutes… Pas évident de tout faire tenir. C’est normal que des combats soient passés à la trappe, expliqua le Verseau.

— Oui ben j’aurais bien aimé que mon combat soit oublié, que mon porteur soit oublié, que je sois oublié ! répliqua le Cancer.

— Je crois qu’on aimerait tous oublier cette chose…

Les autres armures hochèrent la tête, approuvant ainsi la Balance.


End file.
